SOS
by Zia Robtd
Summary: Chaque année , une croisière est organisé sur un bâteau de luxe , le Moon . Mais que ce passe t-il quand la croisière vire au cauchemar et que 4 adolescents pas comme les autres se retrouvent échouer sur une île complètement déserte ? CROSSOVER : ROTG , HTTYD , Tangled , Brave 2012 . JackXRaiponce ; MeridaXHarold ; un peu de HaroldXAstrid
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

** Coucou ! me revoilà pour une nouvelle histoire de mes Big Four favoris ! alors , les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , comme vous le savez déjà , je n'ai pas de rythme de publication spéciale et .. voilà ! ah oui , pour les descriptions des personnages , pour mieux comprendre , c'est la photo de la fic X) j'espère que l'histoire vous plaira et laissez des reviews pour donner vos impressions ! bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 1 : Prologue 

« - Chaque année , une croisière paradisiaque à lieu pour pouvoir parcourir le monde entier , dans un délai de 2 mois . Les tickets d'embarquement seront vendus dans un seul endroit précis , et seront vendus une petite fortune . Seulement 2 tickets seront jouer lors du prochain loto et les deux heureux gagnants auront le privilège de pouvoir faire partie de la croisière . Le départ se fera au port de New York à 09:00 . La tournée autour du globe en mer sera organisé par le commandant de bord , Manny Mim , sur le splendide paquebot nommé par le commandant , _Moon _. Ce sera notre invité ce soir , bienvenue Monsieur Mim ! »

Le public se mit à applaudir , quand un homme habillé tel un commandant de bord arriva . Il avait les cheveux bruns et avait les yeux blanc, le contour de l'iris était coloré d'une couleur argenté, qui permettait de distinguer l'iris du blanc de l'œil . Il s'avança , et s'asseya sur un fauteuil en face du présentateur télé .

« - Je vous remercie Jerry », dit-il d'une voix incroyablement douce

«- C'est un honneur de vous recevoir ce soir .. alors , cela fait désormais plus de 30 ans que vous organisé cette croisière et rien , absolument rien d'anormal ou d'inprevu ne s'est passé … incroyable non ? »

« - Oh vous savez , si nous désignons tout ce qui nous entoure d'incroyable , alors le monde lui même est extraordinaire »

« - ça c'est bien vrai .. racontez nous plus de détail sur le _Moon_ et sur la croisière en général »

« - Le bateau à plus de 4 étages … il y a aura piscine , jacuzzi , hammam , plusieurs loisirs comme par exemple le golf , le bowling , le tennis est bien d'autre encore . Le dernier étage sera à découvert , laissant vue à la splendeur du grand bleu et à la magnificence de la lune , la nuit . Nous allons traverser l'Atlantique , le Pacifique et nous allons parcourir également l'Océan Indien et si nous avons le temps , nous ferons aussi un tour vers les Caraïbes . »

« - Cela s'annonce prometteur dites-moi ! »

« - Tout devrai se dérouler comme prévu », fit Manny avec un ton sûr

Le présentateur fit un léger rire , le public applaudissant .

« - C'est une grande première , car cette année , deux tickets d'embarquement seront jouer au prochain loto qui aura lieu ce soir . Pourquoi une tel intention ? »

« - La plupart des passagers à bord sont des bourgeois qui ont de quoi se payer un manoir entier .. certaines personnes passent également des années à économisez pour 2 mois de voyage . Je me suis donc dis .. et si j'aidais les autres ? Certes , seulement deux tiquets seront à gagner , mais je fais en sorte que au moins les personnes qui n'ai le moyen de se payer une tel expérience de ce genre , puisse y aller . »

« - Excellent .. je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'être venue et je vous souhaite bon voyage ! »

Le jeune homme soupira et éteignit la télévision face à lui . Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux , se laissant tomber dans le canapé derrière lui .

- Jack ! Viens à table !

- J'arrive maman !

Jack fit un léger sourire et se mit à courir vers la cuisine . Le jeune homme devait avoir au moins 18 ans et vivait bien .. il avait les yeux d'un bleu glacé profond , la peau aussi pâle qu'un mort et les cheveux teintés blancs . Il disait que sa faisait « classe » les cheveux blancs .. bizarre … Il vivait à la campagne , dans un splendide chalet avec sa mère et sa sœur , son père étant décéder à l'armée. L'hiver , la neige tombait en abondance dans ces environs , ce qui lui fait tout particulièrement plaisir , étant amateur de blagues et de boules de neige .. c'est comme ça qu'il aimait sa vie . Jack Frost .

Il s'avança et s'asseya autour de la grande table en bois , avec au bout de table sa mère et en face de lui , Emma . Il portait un jean bleu foncé , un tee-shirt à manches courtes bleu clair avec des flocons imprimés dessus , une veste sans manches noir et une paire de chaussures marrons . Ce midi , petits pois carottes . Génial .. un sourire sournois apparut sur le visage du jeune homme .

Il se pencha légèrement sur le coté et prit une petite pierre qui se trouvait là et la lança . Sa mère fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête en arrière , entendant un bruit . Jack fit un sourire et en une seconde , il prit sa fourchette , prit un petit pois et prépara une sorte de catapulte . Il ferma un œil , sa langue tirer sur le coté et lâcha les dents de la fourchette , le petit pois projeter sur le visage de sa sœur .

- Ahhhhhh maman !

Celle-ci se retourna , tournant la tête à la fois vers Jack et à la fois vers Emma

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Jack m'a attaquer avec un petit pois ! Puni le !

- Emma , tu connais la règle , tant que je n'ai pas vu les faits ou que je n'ai pas de preuves , je ne trouve pas ça juste de punir n'importe qui . Bon maintenant , mange ça va refroidir .

Jack plaqua une main devant sa bouche , contenant du mieux qu'il pouvait son rire , tendis que Emma le foudroyait du regard . Puis , le portable du jeune homme vibra . Jack baissa les yeux , son portable cacher sous la table et fit un sourire . Il se leva de la table , prenant au passage son béret marron fonçé . Il le mit sur sa tête et ouvrit la porte de la maison

- Je dois y aller !

- Rentre pas trop tard surtout ! Se précipita de dire sa mère

- Yep !

Et il partit comme le vent .

* * *

« - Excellent .. je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'être venue et je vous souhaite bon voyage ! »

Puis le jingle de l'émission résonna dans la grande salle . Une jeune adolescente était complètement étalée sur son canapé d'angle , une jambe soulever par le dossier du canapé , l'autre pendouillant dans le vide accompagné de sa main gauche et son autre main plaqué contre son visage . On put entendre son souffle lent et régulier , et on put voir sa poitrine se lever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration . Puis, une femme aux cheveux bruns arriva , posant sur la table basse en bois un plateau avec tout un garde manger . Elle soupira et croisa les bras , son pied tapotant sur le sol .

- Merida ..

La jeune fille ne fit qu'intensifier le son de sa respiration , faisant presque penser à un gémissement

- Merida !

Soudain la jeune fille sursauta et tomba à plat ventre au sol . Elle se releva , écartant ses cheveux devant son nez , les sourcils fronçés . Elle avait les yeux d'un magnifique bleu cyan , et avait des cheveux roux .. les cheveux les plus emmêlés et les plus rebelle qui puisse exister . Elle portait un pantalon noir , un pull à col sans manches bleu foncé , le col et le bout de son pull beige , un bracelet large marron et un collier long , le pendentif était une sphère de même couleur . Il y avait même un bout de tissue à carreaux bleus faisant penser à l'écosse qui ressortait de son pantalon large . Elle souffla , une mèche de ses cheveux se soulevant et croisa les bras .

- Tu pourrais pas me laisser roupiller de temps en temps ?!

- Et tes bonnes manières dis-moi ? Répondit sa mère

Merida lâcha un cri de désespoir , avant de s'assoir sur le canapé , ses doigts pianotant sur son avant bras . Sa mère , Elinor , s'asseya à coté d'elle , versant du thé dans une tasse en porcelaine .. de vrais bourgeois . Ce qui énervait Merida . Sa famille , la famille Dunbroch , faisait partie depuis plus de 400 ans à la bourgeoisie . Composé de son père , Fergus , sa mère , Elinor et ses trois frères triplés , Hubert , Harry et Hamish . Il y a très longtemps , l'arrière arrière arrière arrière … grand père de Merida était le roi d'Écosse . Puis est venu la monarchie absolue avec le tiers états , le clergé , les nobles , bla bla bla … Donc ils ont toujours eu un sang royal ..

mais Merida s'en fichait éperdument ! Elle a toujours voulu être comme les autres sans respecter les coutumes … être libre en gros . Mais il fallait qu'elle attende encore 2 ans pour qu'elle soit majeur et qu'elle puisse partir de la maison est s'installé tranquillement , sans inquiétude , sans angoisse , et surtout , sans copains . Elle et les garçons , ça faisait 3 ! parce qu'elle les décapitaient sur place si ils se mettent à dire des choses sur elle .. se quitter le cas parfois . Mais elle s'en fichait pas mal , surtout qu'elle sait se défendre et manier des armes de chasse en particulier l'arc, son père étant un grand fan de chasse à l'ours .

Elinor apporta une tasse de thé à sa bouche tendis que Merida roula les yeux au ciel , soupirante . Elinor posa la tasse sur le plateau et reporta son regard sur la rousse

- La période scolaire est fini ? Tu es en vacances ? Demanda t-elle

- Non pas du tout c'est pour ça que je suis affalé sur le canap' en train de regarder la téloche .

- Ton langage Merida . Fit-elle en soupirant . Bon , et bien je suppose que tu sais où nous partons cette année .

- la croisière au _Moon_ .. , dit-elle presque en soufflant

Elinor aquiesca tendis que Merida se passa une main dans ses cheveux . Elle se laissa tomber au fond de son canapé , tel un … homme affalé .

- On pourrai pas changer pour UNE fois ? On y va tous les ans !

- Merida , tu sais bien que non . Et puis où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille sinon ?

- à la montagne , en Écosse pour voir nos cousins éloignées qui vivent TOUJOURS là bas et qui ne sont pas venu s'installé en Amérique , à la mer-

- La mer ? Tu es servi ! Tu passera 2 mois sur l'eau ! Allez , fais pas cette tête . L'année prochaine on choisira ta destination , mais cette année ce sera la croisière

- Promis ?

Elinor soupira et hocha lourdement la tête

- Promis

Merida fit un léger sourire et murmura pour elle même « yes ! » . Elinor roula les yeux au ciel avant de débarrasser le plateau sur la table basse

- Au mieux de t'enthousiasmer pour l'année prochaine , va préparer tes affaires pour cette année

Merida soupira et se leva , allant vers sa chambre avec beaucoup fainéantise .

* * *

« - Excellent .. je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'être venue et je vous souhaite bon voyage ! »

L'adolescente se mit à applaudir toute seule , un sourire lui arrivant aux oreilles sur le visage . Elle était assise en tailleur sur son canapé , les yeux rivés sur la télé . Puis , une jeune femme aux cheveux ébène arriva et s'asseya à ses cotés .

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes Raiponce ?

- L'interview du plus grand capitaine du monde mère ! Dit-elle enthousiaste

La jeune femme fit un sourire , son regard portant sur la télévision . Raiponce était une adolescente d'aujourd'hui 18 ans , qui vivait avec sa mère , Gothel . Elles vivaient tout en haut d'un immeuble de 20 étages , faisant presque pensé à une tour … Elle à été adopté quand elle était encore bébé par Gothel , étant veuve et seule . Raiponce avait les yeux de couleur vert printemps et avait des cheveux … cheveux blonds , déjà , mais ensuite .. ils étaient anormalement longs , lui arrivant pratiquement aux chevilles . C'est qui faisait la différence chez elle . Elle portait un débardeur de couleur rose , un short bleu marine avec autour une ceinture en corde , et un collier avec comme pendentif , une lanterne avec dessiner dessus un soleil or . Gothel enroula un bras autour de son épaule , un sourire aux lèvres

- Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie ..

Raiponce tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit avant de la serrer dans ses bras .

- Merci mère ..

Gothel fit un sourire et donna un baiser sur le front de sa fille avant de la séparer d'elle , en la prenant par les épaules . Elle sortit de sa poche un petit papier avec des numéros inscrit dessus

- Devine ce que j'ai là !

Raiponce écarquilla les yeux et lança ensuite un regard inquisiteur vers sa mère

- Mais c'est .. un billet de loterie ?

- Oui !

- Mais mère , c'est mal de jouer ou de parier .. et puis il y a très peu de chance pour que tu gagnes

- Je sais mais cette fois il y aura deux gagnants et la loterie ne jouera pas d'argent mais des vacances de rêves ! Et .. ce si je gagne .. ce sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire ..

- Mère , je n'ai besoin de cadeaux .. mais si tu insiste .. bonne chance !

Gothel roula les yeux au ciel et reporta son regard sur l'écran de télévision , ainsi que Raiponce , attendant le début du loto ..

* * *

« - Excellent .. je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'être venue et je vous souhaite bon voyage ! »

Un jeune garçon était assis en tailleur sur une pile de rochers entassés les uns sur les autres , un cahier à dessin entre les jambes . Il y avait à sa droite , une radio , placé en sorte qu'elle ne tombe pas dans le vide . Il avait une vue imprenable sur la forêt de là où il se trouvait , dessinant avec son crayon à papier « Maped » la beauté de la nature . Il se nommait , Harold . Harold Horrendous Haddock III . Je sais , le nom le plus long du monde ! Il devait avoir dans les 16 ans et vivait avec son père , Stoïk . Sa mère est décédé à sa naissance .. Stoïk est maire d'un petit village nommé Berk , situé à l'autre bout de l'Amérique , au bord de l'océan Pacifique .

Harold était brun , les cheveux lui arrivant à la nuque , une frange recouvrant son front et avait les yeux d'un vert émeraude , foncé . Il portait un jean large bleu fonçé , un tee-shirt de couleur noir , avec par dessus une veste couleur café ouverte . Il portait également une écharpe verte avec par dessus un casque de musique . Il avait également , une prothèse en guise de jambe gauche .. enfin , la moitié de la jambe … Il a eu un accident étant jeune , un rocher lui broyant les os de sa jambe .. on à dut l'amputer et .. il se retrouve avec une jambe en plastique , causant beaucoup d'inconvénients .. Il poussa sa frange et remonta ses manches , dessinant avec un sacré coup de main les arbres devant lui , dont la hauteur était presque imperceptible . Il a toujours été seul et solitaire .. pour tout le monde , il est différent . Il n'avait jamais eu de véritable ambitions , pour le plus grand malheur de son père , souhaitant qu'il devienne un jour comme lui .

Mais d'un coté .. la plupart des catastrophes qui se produisait dans le village , c'était lui qui en était la cause .. involontairement évidement … mais il a tout de même réussi à mettre feu à la boulangerie du coin .. Harold était en quelques mots , maladroit , solitaire , mal dans sa peau et différent . C'est pour ça qu'il aimait être seul , au contact du vent et de dame nature .. ça lui permettait de s'évader de ce monde …

« Oppa gangnam style ! gangnam style ! »

Harold soupira et éteignit la radio à sa droite et posa son cahier à dessin sur le coté , prenant son portable dans sa poche . Il laissa ses jambes pendouiller dans le vide , amenant son portable à son oreille .

- Allô .. oui … oui j'arrive … je sais je sais … à toute suite …

Il raccrocha et remit son portable dans son pantalon . Il soupira , ramassa son cahier à dessin en le rangeant dans sa veste , prit la radio et descendit la pile de rochers ..


	2. Chapter 2 : Tiquets

**Hello ! me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre ! désolé pour le retard , mais disons que j'ai été occupé ... *honte à moi* . ce chapitre n'aura malheureusement pas beaucoup d'actions .. mais on en saura plus sur eux , c'est déjà ça ^^ .**

**Eya Silvers** : Merci pour ta review ! pour savoir comment ils vont pouvoir accéder à la croisière , tu auras toutes tes réponses dans ce chapitre ^^ et oui , je suis INCORRIGIBLE ! moi et le Gangnam Style , ça fait 1 ! merci encore pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! bonne lecture !

**Nydenaria **: Merci ! oui , j'ai essayer de respecter du mieux que je pouvais leurs personnalités et leurs milieux de vivre .. je suis contente que cela te plaise autant et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! ^^ bonne lecture !

**Maeva :** ^^ *rougit* oh arrete , tu me gêne .. si tu penses que cet fic sur les big four a l'air super bien , attant de voir l'autre que je viens de finir et celle que je prépare ^^ , et ouai je fais de la pub :P Krokmou ? ah ah , il n'est pas encore là .. , mas t'inquiète , je compte l'intégrer à l'histoire .. je te remercie pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Tiquets

- à l'attaque !

Merida se mit à attaquer ses frères et son père de purée , ainsi que ceux-ci . Les rires se firent entendre dans la salle à manger style « bois d'époque » , de la purée fut projeter vers les murs et les fenêtres , tel de vraies éclaboussures . Chacun en était recouvert, mais cela les n'empêchaient pas de rire aux éclats . Puis , arriva dans la salle Elinor , avec dans les mains , un poulet à la moutarde . Elle écarquilla les yeux , et eut la bouche entre ouverte à la vue de l'état de la salle . Ma salle à manger .. pensa t-elle . Elle fronça les sourcils , un œil beugant

Splach !

Plus aucun rire ne se fit et tous se figèrent dans leur position actuelle , la tête tournée vers Elinor qui venait de se prendre la purée en pleine figure .

- Oh oh .. , fit Merida

Elinor essuya à une main son visage et rouvrit les yeux . Elle prit une grande inspiration et soupira . Elle s'avança vers la table et posa le plat sur la table et s'asseya , tout en posant une serviette sur ses genoux . Tout le monde la regardèrent , toujours figés .

- Fergus ..

Celui-ci se redressa et se racla la gorge

- Oui mon amour ?

- Quand le dîner sera terminé tu nettoiera la salle

- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu es censé montrer l'exemple , dit-elle calmement

Fergus soupira et croisa les bras d'un air boudeur sur son tee-shirt « I love Scotland » . Merida plaqua une main sur sa bouche , se retenant d'exploser de rire à tout moment . Le diner ce fit cette fois calme , mais on pouvait tout de même entendre les chuchotis des triplés … Elinor avala un morceau de poulet , et porta son regard sur sa fille

- Alors Merida .. tu as fini de préparer ta valise ?

- Ouai ouai .. , fit-elle en soupirant

Elinor fit un léger sourire triste et tendis un papier vers Merida . Celle-ci leva les yeux vers elle et lui lança un regard inquisiteur

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ton tiquet pour la croisière ..

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me le donne là ? Maintenant ?

- Parce que nous avons confiance en toi et que .. nous avons décidez de te laisser y aller seul , reprit Fergus

- Quoi ! Seul ? Déjà que je voulais pas y allez à la base , là vous me lâchez là bas !

- Merida , nous faisons cela pour te faire plaisir , se justifia Elinor

La jeune fille soupira , se laissant tomber sur le dossier de la chaise . Elle jeta un regard à sa mère et se redressa , prenant le tiquet

- Ok .. mais c'est bien pour vous .. , dit-elle avec un sourire forcé

Elinor fit un sourire et reporta son regard sur ses fils . Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle les vit prendre tous les couverts sur la table et les positionner vers leur père , préparant de la purée .

- Les garçons !

* * *

- Je dois rentrer chez moi , ma mère va s'inquiéter ..

Raiponce se trouvait au parc , avec son meilleur ami Pascal . Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps , et ils partageaient tous ensemble . Pascal fit une légère moue et finit par acquiescer . Il trouvait que sa mère était un peu trop … possessive vis à vis de Raiponce bien sûr … l'adolescente remit son chapeau rose saumon et le salua , avant de repartir vers son appartement .

Raiponce ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière elle , enlevant son gilet long et le mit sur le porte manteau . Elle se trouvait directement dans la pièce à vivre et chercha du regard Gothel .

- Mère ?

Elle s'avança et se stoppa , quand elle vit une valise placer au milieu de la salle . Elle plissa les yeux quand elle remarqua que c'était .. la sienne . Puis , Gothel arriva par la cuisine et remarqua sa fille . Elle s'avança , un léger sourire au coin

- Raiponce ! Te voilà !

- Pourquoi il y a ma valise mère ? Demanda t-elle

Gothel fit un léger sourire et sortit de la poche de son manteau rouge sang , un tiquet . Raiponce écarquilla les yeux et fit un sourire et leva son regard vers sa mère .

- Tu ..

- Oui ! J'ai gagné !

Raiponce éclata un rire et sauta dans les bras de sa mère . Gothel fit un sourire , caressant sa chevelure blonde .

- Je suis si contente ! On y va ! Je n'arrive pas y croire !

Gothel fronça légèrement les sourcils et se sépara d'elle , la prenant par les épaules .

- Non Raiponce … Tu vas y aller

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'estompa petit à petit , la fixant du regard .

- Qu .. Quoi ?

- Raiponce , i tiquets qui ont été joués . Et il y a deux gagnants . Moi et un certain .. Ha .. Haddock ou je sais plus trop quoi ..

- Mais .. Je .. vais être seule ..

Raiponce n'aimait pas être seule , elle faisait tout avec sa mère ou avec Pascal . L'idée même de partir loin de chez elle , en mer et pendant 2 mois , lui faisait peur . Et ça , Gothel le savait bien , la connaissant comme sa poche .

- Oui mais .. ne t'inquiète pas , tout ira bien .. tu m'appelleras quand tu veux et puis .. comme je te l'ai dit .. c'est ton cadeau d'anniversaire ..

Raiponce fit un sourire triste et hocha la tête . Gothel se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front .

- Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ma chérie ..

- Je vous aime plus encore ..

Je t'aime , bien plus que cela ..

* * *

- Quoi ?

- Et oui mon grand ! J'ai gagné !

Harold baissa les yeux et s'asseya sur une chaise en bois , en face de son père . Il pencha la tête sur le coté , le fixant de ses yeux verts

- Donc .. tu pars deux mois ? Conclut-il

Stoïk fit une légère grimace et passa une main dans sa nuque .

- Euh .. c'est un peu plus compliqué …

Harold fronça légèrement les sourcils , le regard inquisiteur

- C'est à dire ?

Stoïk soupira et eut la tête haute , un sourire presque innocent aux lèvres

- J'ai beaucoup trop de choses à régler ici , et prendre des vacances alors que j'ai une ville entière à m'occuper , serai un peu trop risqué .. c'est pour ça que j'ai décidez que ce serai toi qui y irai

- Hein ? Non non je veux pas ..

- Allez ! Et puis , ça te feras du bien ! À toi et à nous .. , ajouta au coin

Harold haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras , son dos glissant sur le dossier . Il baissa les yeux et soupira .

- Non .. je .. je sais pas si j'ai envie .. et puis , je vais m'ennuyer !

- Tu t'amuses autant ici ? Demanda Stoïk

Harold ouvrit la bouche , mais aucun mot n'en sortit . Stoïk soupira et se leva de sa chaise , montant à l'étage , une main sur la rampe de l'escalier

- Je vais préparer ta valise .. tu peux aller faire .. tes trucs habituels

- - Merci de prendre part de mon avis .. , dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte

Harold referma la porte derrière lui et une fois à l'extérieur , il poussa un cri de désespoir , levant les bras au ciel . Il secoua la tête et s'avança dans la ville , choutant dans un caillou . Il mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean et baissa les yeux . Les villageois qui discutaient se stoppèrent et froncèrent les sourcils . Un jeune couple le fixèrent avant de partir , et un homme monta dans sa voiture avant de la démarrer et de partir . Harold baissa d'avantage sa tête , essayant de se faire le plus petit possible . Il arriva au centre ville et les gens qui y étaient partirent aussitôt , laissant le lieu complètement désert . Harold s'arrêta et leva les yeux , il vit les habitants à leurs fenêtres , secouer la tête avant de fermer les volets .

Il était grandement aimé ici ! Il a toujours essayer de ce faire accepter , autant par les habitants que par son père , mais il n'a fait que provoquer des catastrophes et de ne faire qu'empirer les choses . Donc il à arrêter d'essayer et passe son temps à être seul et à aller dans la foret . Il accéléra le pas et se mit à courir à travers la ville . Puis , il se stoppa net , un léger sourire se collant sur son visage . Une jeune fille venait de sortir de sa maison , le regard virer sur son portable . Astrid . Une très belle blonde à frange et aux yeux bleus . Elle portait un jean noir , une paire de bottes de couleur marrons , un tee-shirt à manches longues couleur café avec par dessus , une veste de sport refermé bleu marine .

Harold fit un sourire idiot , et eut les yeux plissés , ses épaules tombant . Il la connaissait depuis l'école primaire et à toujours eut , comme on dirait , un faible pour elle . Mais comme tout le monde à Berk , elle ne s'interresait pas particulièrement à lui . Astrid fit un sourire et rangea son portable dans une poche de son jean , et enfoui ses mains dans les poches de sa veste , continuant sa route . Harold se racla la gorge et prit une grande inspiration , bombant son torse … sans grande formes , et serra les poings , son écharpe pistache lui chatouillant le nez . Il fit un pas en avant et se mit à marcher vers elle . Ses pas ses fit lents , Astrid s'étant assise sur un banc, ayant sorti un livre .

Puis , à quelques mètres d'elle , Il se stoppa , figer . Pourquoi je m'obstine à essayer .. ça sert à rien .. et puis pourquoi elle s'intérreserait à moi .. , pensa t-il . Il baissa et les yeux et se dégonfla complètement . Il soupira et se tourna , tête baissé . Il fit un pas en avant , les mains plonger dans les mains de sa veste

- Harold ?

Celui-ci se stoppa et releva la tête , les yeux grands ouverts . Il resta sur place quelques secondes , et finit par se retourner avec hésitation petit à petit . Il se trouva complètement retourné et vit Astrid le fixer de ses yeux bleus

- Tu peux venir t'assoir si tu veux , je vais pas t'interdire tu sais

Harold ouvrit la bouche mais la referma presque aussitôt . Il fit un sourire et hocha la tête , se dirigeant vers elle . Il hésita un instant et finit par s'assoir , les genoux rentrés et ses doigts pianotant sur ses cuisses . Astrid fit un sourire et se remit à lire , tendis que l'adolescent rentra ses lèvres , mal à l'aise . La jeune fille remarqua cela , et posa son roman sur ses jambes , portant son regard vers lui

- Tu vas faire quoi de tes vacances ? Demanda t-elle

Harold leva les yeux et tourna la tête en arrière avant de réaliser qu'elle lui parlait , à lui .

- Euh .. je .. je suis censé partir pour la croisière sur le Moon .. mais .. mais je sais pas si ..

- Tu y vas ? Moi aussi !

Harold fit un léger sourire , inclinant la tête sur le coté

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui ! J'imagine que je te croiserai là bas .. tu disais ? Tu c'est pas si quoi ?

Harold resta bloquer quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche

- Non rien .. je .. j'y vais !

- Cool .. bon , je dois y aller .. alors , je te reverrai sur le bateau !

Elle fit un sourire et lui fit un signe de la main avant de partir . Harold garda la main en l'air avant de baisser les yeux . Il fit un léger rire , les yeux plissés

- Je sens que je vais pas tellement le regretter en fin de compte .

* * *

- Je le sens pas ..

Jack se trouvait dans un bar , assis sur une table ronde . Il était en train de jouer au poker avec ses meilleurs amis . Nord , le plus vieux , plutôt grand , les yeux bleus et avait déjà un début de barbe pour son age . Bunny , le meilleur ami de Jack , faisant une tête de plus de lui . Il avait les cheveux noirs tirer sur le gris et avait les yeux d'un vert printemps . Il avait également une fâcheuse manie de se mettre en colère , ce qui amusait Jack qui lui , l'embêtait presque tout le temps . Sab , un petit bonhomme rond , aux yeux couleur sable et était muet de naissance , mais ce qui ne les dérangeait pas le moins du monde et Fée , une adolescente aux cheveux noirs , avec une mèches de couleur jaune flashie , avait les yeux violets et portait souvent des plumes comme collier ou comme boucles d'oreille . Jack fit un léger sourire et remit son béret sur sa tête avant d'écarter ses cartes dans ses mains .

- Alors .. vous misez ? Fit Jack

- 20 , proposa Nord

- 15 , fit Fée , hésitante

Sab sembla réfléchir et haussa les épaules avant de montrer les 5 doigts de sa main . Jack hocha la tête et mit de l'argent au centre de la table

- 10 . et toi Bunny ?

Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure avant de soupirer à pleine gorge

- J'en sais rien , j'ai pu de fric et puis je dois économiser pour payer un cadeau pour l'anniv de ma meuf ..

- Tu abandonnes ? Fit Jack un sourire victorieux au coin

- Moi ? Jamais ! Tu me connais mal l'engevelure ..

Jack fit un léger sourire . Il adorait le taquiner , surtout qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il allait réagir ainsi .

- Je sais ! Je mise un de mes deux billets pour partir au Moon !

Jack perdit son sourire , fixant le tiquet que son ami mit au centre de la table . Si il pouvait gagné .. cette partie lui permettrait de parcourir le monde ! Ce serai tellement .. marrant ! Et bien surtout . Il fronça les sourcils et se concentra du mieux qu'il pouvait , ainsi que ses 4 amis . Jack haussa un sourcil et posa une de ses cartes sur la table , que Nord s'empressa de prendre . L'adolescent soupira , tendis que Sab et Fée s'échangèrent des cartes , ainsi que Bunny . Le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés tendis une main et piocha dans le tas sur le centre de la table . Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage , qu'il essaya temps bien que mal de cacher . Il souffla , fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête .

- Je continue , lâcha t-il

Nord poussa un soupir et jeta ses cartes sur la table , presque brusquement

- J'me couche !

Sab fit une moue et mit posa également sur la table tout en secouant la tête de droite à gauche négativement . Fée leva les yeux au ciel et soupira

- J'me couche … de toute façon j'ai toujours détesté ce jeu ! Dit-elle en déposant ses cartes

Jack tourna la tête vers Bunny , un sourire taquin aux lèvres

- Tu abandonnes coco ?

- Tu me connais pas assez l'écervelé ..

Ils se regardèrent les yeux plissés en se lançant des éclairs . Nord, Fée et Sab se jetèrent des regards , tendis que les 2 autres adolescents ne s'étaient pas quitté des yeux . Puis , Bunny afficha un sourire , dévoilant ses cartes , haussant les sourcils

- Carré de rois . Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça mon vieux ?

Jack jeta un léger coup d'œil aux cartes de l'adversaire , tendis que Bunny sourit victorieusement . Mais celui-ci se dissipa aussitôt à la vue du sourire qu'esquissa Jack . L'adolescent posa délicatement ses cartes sous la vue stupéfaite de Bunny

- Carré d'as .

Bunny eut la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux écarquillés , tendis que Nord se retint de rire . Jack tendis ses bras en avant , ramassant son butin avec détermination . Il prit le ticket et l'examina tout sourire

- à moi la croisière !

Bunny se prit la tête entre les mains, étirant son visage vers le bas

- Cathy va me tuer ! on était censé y aller tous les deux !

- ça t'apprendra à parier au poker ! , fit Jack en posant une main sur son épaule , et puis comme on dit , une de perdu , dix de retrouvés !

- C'est n'importe quoi ce proverbe ! Tu crois vraiment que lorsque ta nana se casse , dix gonzesses vont attendre devant chez toi en disant « On est les filles du dicton ! »

Sab émit un rire silencieux , tendis que les joues de Fée et Nord se gonflèrent , évitant d'exploser de rire

- Non non .. une de perdu .. un .. un tout seul ! Fit Bunny en se désignant

Ohhhh allez ! Fait pas cette tête ! et puis tu seras pas seul ! Je serai là moi !

- C'est bien ça le problème .. , murmura le garçon aux cheveux gris

Jack fit un grand sourire , dévoilant ses dents blanches tel de la neige fraiche au soleil . Il se leva de sa chaise , et remit sa veste sans manches noir .

- C'est pas tout ça , mais j'ai une valise à préparer ! Dit-il en tapotant les épaules de Bunny , étant derrière lui , à demain mon vieux !

Il partit , une main sur son béret et un sourire sur le visage , tendis que Bunny se lamenta pour le plus grand désespoir de ses amis .


	3. Chapter 3 : Le Moon

Chapitre 3 : Le _Moon_

Des milliers de personnes se trouvaient là , le son de leurs voix et de leurs paroles se mélangèrent formant une cacophonie , assemblé aux cri des mouettes et aux bruits des vagues qui se brisèrent contre le poutres en bois du port . Il se trouvait là , imposant . Presque aussi grand que le Titanic lui-même comme diraient certains reporters . Les personnes présentes marchèrent et parfois se bousculèrent pour admiré la splendeur du Moon . Le capitaine , Manny Mim , se trouvait debout , mains dans le dos , sur la rampe d'accès , fixant d'un air attendris et respectueux le monde autour de lui . Jack s'avança , la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés . Il sortit de sa trance quand sa mère prit sa manche , le forçant à se retourner . Il la fixa en soupirant , tendis que sa mère le rhabilla . Elle remit en place sa veste et le regarda . Elle fit un sourire et s'avança , le serrant dans ses bras

- Fais bien attention ..

- Promis ..

Elle se sépara de lui et lui donna un baiser sur le front . Emma fixa les yeux grands ouverts le paquebot à plusieurs mètres d'eux .

- Tu vas monter dans ce .. truc ?

- Ouais .. , fit-il en soupirant , cool hein ?

-C'est sûr ! Je peux venir avec toi ?

- J'aimerai bien tu sais ! Mais .. ça va pas être possible ..

Emma fit une moue et croisa les bras . Jack fit un sourire et enroula un bras autour de son épaule , la secouant de droite à gauche en la narguant . Puis , un homme en noir mit ses mains en porte voix devant sa bouche en s'écriant :

- Tout le monde à bord !

Jack souffla un bon coup et s'agenouilla , étant à la hauteur de sa sœur . Il la prit par les épaules , et la fixa

- Je vais devoir y aller .. à bientôt marmotte ..

- Tu vas me manquer Jack ..

- Je m'en vais que 2 mois , c'est pas comme si je partais … ouai t'as raison .. tu vas me manquer aussi ..

Ils se sourièrent et se serrèrent dans leurs bras . Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et se releva . Il fit un signe de la main à sa mère et empoigna sa valise . Il s'en alla et marcha droit devant lui , évitant de justesse les personnes qui se trouvaient là . Il vit enfin Bunny au loin , se faisant littéralement clashé par Cathy . Jack fit un sourire tendis que Cathy s'en alla , poings ferme . L'adolescent s'avança et se trouva à ses cotés , tendis que celui là se massa les tempes . Jack se mit à tourner la tête de droite à gauche , puis en arrière , un sourire taquin sur le visage

- T'as raison … je vois pas les filles du dicton !

- Ferme la .. Jack .. ferme la ..

Le jeune homme fit un rire avant de tapoter son dos . Il se tourna vers le bâteau et soupira , donnant un coup de coude à son ami

- Bon , c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ?

Bunny poussa un long soupir avant de se tourner et de donner une claque derrière la tête de Jack . Il fit un sourire et marcha . Jack leva les yeux au ciel et le suivit , les yeux pétillant de vie . Il se trouvèrent , après avoir traverser tout un tas d'obstacles , devant la rampe d'accès . Bunny se lança sans aucun effort et monta , ainsi que son ami . Des mouettes se posèrent sur les cordes sur les cotés , tendis que la mer s'agita . Le capitaine , Manny Mim , se trouvait à l'entrée du paquebot , accueillant chaleureusement les passagers . Jack arriva et lui fit un sourire , tout en faisant un salut de militaire .

- Bon voyage , souhaita de sa voix mélodieuse le capitaine

- ci-mer Albert !

Il dévoila ses dents blanches et se tourna vers un couloir étroit , où se trouvait les chambres . Puis , passa juste derrière lui , une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds . Raiponce avait attacher ses cheveux en tresse large , mais même ainsi , ils tombèrent pas plus haut que ses mollets . Elle fit un sourire , toute éxité et partie vers les dortoirs . Sa valise roula derrière elle , tendis qu'elle chercha dans les couloirs le numéro de sa chambre . Elle le trouva enfin et ouvrit la porte . Une armoire, un lit , un hublot . C'est tout . Super ! J'adore gagné à la loterie ! Pensa t-elle . Elle rentra et posa à plat sa valise sur son lit une place . Elle soupira et s'approcha du hublot , étant face à la mer . Puis , elle entendit tel un écho :

- Attention au départ !

Elle écarquilla les yeux et soudain , elle partit en courant en dehors de sa chambre . Elle regarda à droite , puis à gauche et finit par tourner au hasard , montant les escaliers , prenant les ascenseurs , passant à travers les couloirs … Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle put , jusqu'à arriver sur le dernier pont , à découvert . Elle courut sur le plancher et se dirigea vers le seul espace vide non utilisé par un passager sur la barre . Elle chercha de vue sa mère , et finit par la trouver . Elle leva une main haut dans le ciel , saluant de haut Gothel . Celle-ci fit un sourire et la salua en retour .

Puis , le bateau se mit à avancer doucement , le bruit du moteur et de l'hélice se faisant entendre . Les mouettes tournèrent par dessus le Moon en planant , tendis que des centaines , non , des milliers de personnes se trouvaient sur les rebords du paquebot sur tous les niveaux . Le quai s'éloignait de plus en plus , et bientôt , le bateau partit vers l'océan . Raiponce soupira , le monde autour d'elle se disperçant , tendis qu'elle resta appuyer à la barre . Elle baissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur le rebord , posant sa tête dessus . Soudain , elle fut bousculer , faisant un demi-tour . Une jeune fille aux cheveux roux rebelle se retourna , les dents serrés

- Oh je suis désolé , je regardai pas où j'allai ..

- Ne t'inquiète pas , il n'y a pas de mal

l'adolescente fit un sourire et s'éloigna , sous le regard intrigué de la blonde . Elle finit par hausser les épaules et reporta son regard sur l'immensité du grand bleu . Puis , Harold passa sur le pont , se tortillant nerveusement les doigts . Il avait les yeux baissés et semblait marmonner quelque chose dans son écharpe pistache . Il marcha et faillit trébucher à cause de son jean légèrement trop grand . Il se ressaisa et se trouva devant un petit-restaurant sur terrase , plusieurs tables installés à l'extérieur . Il chercha une table et fit un sourire quand il vit celle de sa réservation , donnant vue à la mer . Il prit une inspiration et s'asseya sur une des deux chaises qui s'y trouvaient . Il posa sur mains sur la table , jouant avec ses pouces . Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et vérifia rapidement l'état d'une rose rouge dissimulé dans sa veste brune . Il attendit . 2 minutes . 5 minutes . 10 minutes . 15 minutes . Rien . Il soupira et tourna la tête vers la mer , la tête poser sur son poing . Et si elle ne venait pas ? Et si elle lui avait poser un lapin ? Il fit une légère moue face à ses pensées .

- Désolé pour le retard !

Harold se resaisisa et se releva soudainement . Il fit un sourire quand Astrid se trouvait devant lui , l'air éssouflé . Elle était magnifique . Elle portait une très belle robe blanche et avait ses cheveux détachés , laissant ses cheveux blonds tombés sur ses épaules

- Ce n'est rien .. de .. de toute façon je venais d'arriver !

Astrid fit un sourire et s'asseya sur une chaise en face du jeune homme , se passant une main sur son front . Harold souffla un bon coup et s'asseya à son tour .

- Encore désolé .. j'ai été retarder par Rustik ..

- Il est venu .. , fit Harold en baissant les yeux

- Ouai . Ça dérangera pas j'espère ?

- Hein ? Non ! Et puis pourquoi veux-tu que ça me dérange ? Dit-il avec un rire nerveux

Astrid roula les yeux au ciel et prit le menu poser sur la table , ainsi qu'Harold , le coeur tambourinant . À l'autre bout , accouder au bar , Bunny et Jack se regardèrent tout en se marrant des autres . Jack secoua la tête , un sourire au coin

- Regarde le ..

- Qui ?

- Lui là ! Le mec à frange ..

- ça existe encore des mecs comme ça ? À la Justin Bieber ?

Jack fit un rire et reporta son regard sur les deux tourtereaux .

- ça te dis de te marrer ?

- Encore plus que là ?

- Ouai !

- Avec plaisir !

Jack dévoila ses dents blanches et fit comme si il retroussa ses manches .. sans en avoir . Il souffla et chipa un tablier à sa droite et au passage un plateau avant de s'avançer . Bunny croisa les bras et secoua la tête

- Je crains le pire

Harold fixa les yeux grands ouverts le menu . C'est vachement cher ! Il se racla la gorge et leva les yeux par dessus la carte et fixa la jeune fille en face de lui . Il l'observa et baissa soudainement les yeux quand la blonde croisa son regard . Puis , le serveur vint :

- Vous desirez ?

- Peut-être du homard ? proposa Astrid

- Euh .. oui ! Ce sera ça

Le serveur hocha la tête et partit . Astrid lui sourit et pencha la tête sur le coté

- Je ne pensai pas que tu étais aussi généreux ..

- Qui ? Moi ? Ah oui .. c'est .. c'est une de mes plus grandes qualités !

Astrid fit un sourire et tourna la tête vers la mer . Harold fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'oeil sur la carte . Généreux ? Pourquoi elle dit ça ? Il devint soudainement pâle quand il vit , le prix . Il prit une grande inspiration et souffla , reprenant ses esprits . Puis , un autre serveur vint , posant une cloche au centre de la table . Harold le dévisagea . Il devait avoir 1 ou 2 ans de plus que lui et avait les cheveux teintés d'une couleur blanche . Il haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur la cloche devant lui , ainsi que l'adolescente . Jack fit un sourire et la souleva . Leurs sourires s'éstompèrent quand il vit leur « plat » . une minuscule crevette . C'est tout . Harold leva son regard vers Jack , sourcils fronçés

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Vot' bouf , répondit le jeune homme

- Vous êtes pas sérieux ? Fit Harold avec un petit rire nerveux

- Ohhhh ! Allez ! De toute façon t'essayera de la pecho !

- Quoi ?! S'interposa Astrid

Harold aussitôt rouge pivoine , tendis que Jack fit un grand sourire , dévoilant toutes ses dents . Puis , il reprit un air « sérieux » et fit :

- Bon ok , je vais voir

Il leur jeta un coup d'oeil avant de partir . Harold regarda la blonde , se passant une main derrière sa nuque

- Désolé .. ça ne se reproduira pas ..

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute , fit-elle à moitié énervé

Harold fit un sourire genée et baissa les yeux . Puis , Jack arriva . Il avait dans les mains une bouteille de champagne qu'il avait chipé à la table d'à coté . Il se pencha en avant , un grand sourire aux lèvres

- Un petit digestif ?

- Digestif ? Digestif ?! Mais bon dieu , qu'est-ce tu veux qu'on digeste !

- Digère , corrigea l'argenté

- Je n'en n'ai rien à faire ! mais tu as eu ton boulot grâce à la loterie ou quoi ?! J'essaye de passer une bonne soirée , et voilà que tu débarque !

Harold commença à s'énerver , tendis que Jack versa le champagne dans les coupes. Il partit quelques secondes et sortit de nul part , une jare remplis de sauce tomate et la posa sur la table , tendis qu'Harold n'avait cesser de hurler . Astrid soupira et leva les yeux au ciel

- Harold , calme toi ..

- Non ! je ne-

Il fit un geste brusque , et le jare se renversa sur la blonde . Jack ouvrit grand la bouche et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres . C'est pas ce que j'avais prévu mais .. c'est mieux ! Pensa t-il . Harold se tut instantanément , et ouvrit grand les yeux

- Oh non .. Astrid je suis désolé , je te jure que je voulais pas , je-

- C'est bon .. ce n'est pas … grave ?

Jack eut soudainement une idée presque machiavélique et prit la parole

- Laissez , je m'en charge . Après tout , c'est mon boulot !

Il sortit une serviette de son tablier et se mit derrière la jeune fille . Il se mit à essuyer sa robe blanche devenue .. rouge . Tout allait bien . Pour l'instant . Harold fronça les sourcils quand il vit Jack l'essuyer presque sensuellement , surtout quand il monta aux- ce fut de trop . Harold se leva , poings ferme .

- Non mais ça va pas !

Jack se redressa , et eut une mine victorieuse à la vue du résultat .

- Quoi ?

- Vous êtes quel genre de serveur pour .. tripoter vos clientes ?!

- J'essaye de rendre service . Et puis c'est pas moi qui à renverser de la sauce tomate sur elle !

- Tu insinue que c'est de ma faute ?!

- Harold ..

- Exactement . C'est de TA faute !

- Quoi ?! tu vas voir toi !

- Harold !

Astrid se leva au moment où le jeune homme prit une coupe de champagne et lança le contenue . Et comme Jack se trouvait derrière elle .. elle fut asperger . Seul le silence se fit entendre , Astrid ayant la bouche grande ouverte et ses cheveux collés au visage . Harold eut les yeux ronds tendis que Jack retint du mieux que possible son rire quand il entendit Bunny glousser . La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux et essuya son visage .

- Oh mon dieu .. Astrid je-

- Tais toi .. je ne veux plus rien entendre ..

Elle se leva et constata son état . Robe converte de sauce tomate et visage asperger de champagne . Manquait plus que la crevette et elle se sera prit tout le menu ! Elle secoua la tête et fixa Harold , le serveur ayant disparu

- Je doit partir .

Elle contourna la table et partit , tendis qu'Harold se leva , le regard suppliant

- Non , je t'en supplie , reste !

Trop tard . L'adolescent ferma sa bouche et baissa les yeux . Il se tourna face à la table et s'assis sur sa chaise , faisant claquer sa tête contre la table , ses bras tombant sur les cotés

- Je ne suis qu'un crétin ..

Bunny se cessa de glousser , plier en quatres , tendis que Jack s'asseya à ses cotés .

- Alors ?

- T'es un tueur mon gars ! C'était fénoménal !

Jack fit un sourire , satisfait . Ils levèrent un verre et trinquèrent . Jack tourna la tête vers Harold , toujours dans la même position . Son sourire s'estompa legèrement . Au fond , il se sentait coupable .


	4. Chapter 4 : Ouragan

**Nydenaria :** Jack t'a tué ? tant mieux ! X) oui moi aussi j'imaginai parfaitement Jack foutre la merde entre ce couple ! et puis tant mieux, je préfère voir Harold avec Merida qu'avec Astrid ! donc .. continue comme ça mon vieux ! XD je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'es plus en espérant que celui-là te plaira !

**Eya Silvers :** Tuer Jack ? je suis avec toi à 100 % ! nan sinon y'aura plus de bo goss .. quoique il y a Harold ! BANZAI ! j'espère que ce chapitre ce sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

**CommuTBF **: tu .. quoi ? je te jure quand j'ai vu ta review j'étais .. *o* ! pourrai-tu me donner le lien s'il te plait pour le site de Skyrock , s'il te plait ? si tu veux d'autres histoires sur les Big Four , je viens d'en finir une si tu veux et j'en prévois d'autres ^^. je suis heureuse que ce chapitre t'ai plu et j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Ouragan

Une semaine fut passer depuis le départ du bateau .Le paquebot à longer les plages du Brésil et à contourner l'Amérique de sud , pour entrer dans le Pacifique . Des paysages et de nouvelles choses ont été découvertes , pour le plus grand bonheur des passagers . Mais pour Merida , le voyage lui semblait amer . Sans goût . Elle en avait marre . Tous les ans , le même refrain , les mêmes choses , le même temps . Et en plus de cela , elle n'avait ni père , ni frères à embêter . Quel ennui mortel . Elle se trouvait assise dans une salle magnifiquement décoré . La 1ère classe évidement . Qui dit 1ère classe , dit 6 couteaux , 6 fourchettes et 4 verres pour une personne ! Elle soupira , observant les personnes autour d'elle .

Des femmes , en train de boire du thé . Des hommes , en costume avec cravate . Et des enfants .. elle fixa une petite fille suivant à la lettre sa mère , faisant et apprenant les bonnes manières . Comme elle étant jeune . Elle baissa les yeux et réfléchit . Merida fronça les sourcils et se leva de sa chaise , partant à pas accélérés . Elle passa la porte et monta dans un ascenseur, en compagnie d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds qu'elle avait déjà croisé plusieurs fois auparavant . Les portes se fermèrent et un silence s'installa . Merida leva un regard discret sur elle . Raiponce remarqua cela du coin de l'œil et croisa son regard . Merida lui fit un sourire et prit la parole :

- Jolie chevelure

- Merci , fit Raiponce , et jolie .. tignasse ?

- Merci !

Elles sourirent et Merida plissa les yeux

- Tu serai pas une gagnante du loto ? Je crois avoir entendu parler de toi ..

- Oui c'est moi ! Raiponce , fit-elle en tendant sa main

- Merida , fit la rousse en empoignant sa main

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Raiponce suivie Merida du regard avant de sortir après elle .

- ça te dit d'aller au bar ? Proposa t-elle

Merida fit un sourire et hocha la tête . Après tout ça changera de la routine ! Elle se sourièrent et allèrent vers le bar , au dernier niveau du bâteau . Alors qu'elles marchèrent , elles croisèrent sur leur passage deux adolescents . Un aux cheveux blancs et l'autre aux cheveux gris . Super ! Jack et Bunny se regardèrent avant le regard de Jack dévia sur Raiponce . Son sourire joueur s'estompa et fixa la jeune fille . Il la suiva du regard , jusqu'à se tordre le coup . Il fronça les sourcils et revint mettre sa tête droite . Bunny tourna la tête en arrière et fit un sourire , quand il vit les 2 filles

- Ahhhhh je vois …

- Quoi ?

- Elle te plait ? Mmhhh ?

Jack fronça les sourcils , tout en regardant son ami

- Qui ? La blonde ? Tu rigoles j'espère !

Bunny roula les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête .

Raiponce n'avait cesser de jeter des coups d'œil à Jack , sentant son regard sur elle . Une fois derrière eux , elle tourna la tête en arrière avant de reporter son regard sur Merida

- Pfff .. nan mais tu les as vu ? Commença la rousse

- Ouai ..

- Je pense que le pire , c'était le blanc bec !

- Mouai , si tu le dis ..

Merida leva les yeux au ciel , soupirant . Elles allèrent jusqu'au bar , s'asseyant sur une chaise haute . Raiponce trinqua avec elle , souriante . Elle était heureuse de pouvoir avoir de la compagnie à bord .. surtout que depuis le début , elle n'avait cesser de penser à sa mère , ou à Pascal .. maintenant, elle pensait à autre chose .. Elles se présentèrent d'abord puis parlèrent de leurs vies .. Merida était en train de lui raconter un de ses épisodes où elle et ses frères avaient attaqués son père à coup de tarte à la crème .. Raiponce en riait bien .. elle poussa un soupir et se leva

- Je reviens tout de suite

Elle lui fit un sourire et traversa le pont . Elle tourna la tête et vit une fenêtre noire . Assombrie . Elle inclina la tête sur le coté et mit ses mains en casquette sur sa tête , essayant d'observant l'intérieur de la pièce . Elle vit une grande salle décoré . Il y aura une fête ce soir .. surement ça . Un sourire émerveiller apparut sur son visage , comme la plupart du temps . Puis soudain , elle fut tirer par l'épaule . Elle se retourna et fut plaquer contre le mur . Elle écarquilla d'abord les yeux , puis soupira quand elle vit un jeune homme d'environ son âge brun , assez bien musclé devant elle . Elle croisa les bras , tendis que le jeune homme posa une main contre le mur , prenant quelque peu la pause

- Tiens ! Flynn Rider , ici !

- Et oui ma belle , ton prince charmant en chair et en os !

- Toi ? Prince charmant ? Je préfèrais être sauvé par un âne … quoique enfaite c'est la même chose ..

Flynn garda son sourire charmeur , qui dégoute quelque peu la blonde . Elle haussa un sourcil , le regard inquisiteur

- Comment tu as fait pour venir ici ?

- Disons que .. j'ai emprunté .. un billet à Maximus ..

- Tu voles toujours on dirait .. comme d'habitude

- Non , moi je vole pas .. c'est pas mon genre ..

Il plaqua ses mains des deux cotés de la jeune fille , un sourire mauvais aux lèvres

- Mais toi tu es une voleuse ..

Raiponce écarquilla les yeux , quand Flynn s'approcha d'un peu trop près

- Flynn ..

- Tu as volé mon coeur ..

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa bien violemment . Raiponce le repoussa aussitôt , s'essuyant les lèvres

- Tu es fou !

- Oh , arrête ! Je sais bien que tu as envie de moi au fond !

Il s'approcha et la prit par les épaules , tendis qu'elle se débâta de toutes ses forces .

- Lâche moi !

- Laisse toi faire !

Elle ferma les yeux , se secoua dans tous les sens , tendis que Flynn riait plus qu'autre chose . Puis , il fut projeter sur le coté . Raiponce prit une grande inspiration , faisant un pas en arrière . Elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit le jeune homme qu'elle avait croisé 1 heure avant devant Flynn , poings ferme . Celui-ci se redressa , le nez ensanglanté . Il observa ses doigts couverts de sang avant de fronçer les sourcils

- Non mais ça va pas !

- C'est moi qui va pas ? Alors que tu t'attaques à …

Il se tourna fébrilement vers la blonde , ne sachant quoi répondre . Une idée lui vint en tête

- à ma copine !

- Quoi ? Fit Raiponce

- Rentre dans le jeu … , fit Jack discrètement

Flynn tourna la tête à la fois vers Jack et à la fois vers Raiponce

- T'a un copain ?!

- Euh .. ouai !

- Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu ne succombai pas à mon charme IRRESISTIBLE ….

- Oui et bien dommage , désolé Flynn , une autre fois peu être !

Jack fit un sourire taquin , mais reprit vite son sérieux , le foudroyant du regard

- Maintenant pars , et que je te revois t'en prendre à elle , compris ?!

Flynn soupira , lui lançant des éclairs avant de partir . Une fois loin de là , Raiponce poussa un long soupir , une main sur le cœur . Elle se redressa et tourna la tête vers son sauveur

- Merci .. Merci beaucoup humm ..

- Jack , fit le jeune homme

- - Oui bien sûr .. Jack , c'est un réel plaisir de faire ta connaissance. Raiponce , dit-elle poliment en lui tendant la main

Jack fit un sourire et l'empoigna , la secouant . Ils se sourièrent , avant que la jeune fille reprenne ses esprits

- Il y a une amie qui m'attend alors ..

- Oui . Oui bien sûr , je .. de toute façon Bunny va pas tarder à se demander où je suis passé

- Ton ami ?

- Ouai , fit-il avec un léger sourire

- Bon bah .. salut !

Elle lui fit un sourire et se retourna , allant rejoindre Merida . Jack lui jeta un coup d'oeil avant de secouer la tête et de partir .

…

Harold se trouvait là . Les bras croisés sur la barre . Il observait depuis presque 2 heures la mer qui s'agitait sous les hélices . Il n'avait cessé de penser à la catastrophe qui s'était produit i jours .. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il fallait laisser tomber , que tout ça ne servait à rien , qu'il fallait tourner la page .. mais comme la plupart des chagrins d'amour, il est très dur d'oublié .. de cesser de penser .. de cesser de croire ..

Il ferma les yeux et soupira . Une fête se produira ce soir .. ce sera peut être un moyen d'oublier .. et de passer enfin à autre chose .. mais quand on s'interresse à une fille pendant plus de 10 ans , les choses sont plus compliqués …

oOoOo

- Capitaine

- Oui matelot ?

Manny se tourna , donnant la barre à son remplaçant . Il s'avança vers l'homme qui l'a interpellé , le fixant d'un regard doux et chaleureux . Le matelot fronça les sourcils , l'air inquiet

- Capitaine, la météo prévoit un ouragan pour ce soir ..

- - Tout ira bien Henry , nous contrôlons la situation

Il se retourna mains dans le dos , allant reprendre la barre

- …. de niveau 5 capitaine ..

Manny se stoppa net , les yeux écarquillés . Le dernier qui s'était produit de niveau 5 avait frappé l'Amérique du Sud en 2007 .. des maisons ravagés , des inondations , une vraie catastrophe .. si cela se produisait en plein Pacifique .. ils faudra préparé un moyen de sauvetage … Manny se tourna vers Henry , gardant du mieux qu'il pouvait son calme

- Dans combien de temps ?

Henry soupira , sentant tout les regards sur lui

- 2 heures , capitaine

Manny baissa les yeux et hocha la tête , avant de se tourner vers son suppléant

- Préparer les canaux . Pour la première fois en 30 ans , nous allons avoir un sérieux problème

oOoOo

- Naaaaaaaan ! l'argenté ! Sérieux ?! S'exclama Merida

- Ouai , fit la blonde

- Et tu dis qu'il ta aider parce que t'a un mec que tu connaissais .. s'approchait un peu trop près ?

- T'a tout compris

Merida fit un sourire , imaginant la scène dans sa tête . Puis , les deux adolescentes levèrent leurs têtes vers le ciel et leurs sourcils se fronçèrent quand elles virent des nuages noirs se former par dessus eux , tournant presque en spirale .

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda Raiponce

- Aucune idée …

elles secouèrent leurs têtes et leurs regards se tournèrent vers des personnes qui riaient , entrant dans une grande salle . Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Raiponce , prenant son amie par la main

- ça à commencer ! viens !

- Quoi ? Je-ahhhhhhhh !

elle n'eut le temps de protester , que la blonde l'entraina avec elle . Elles entrèrent dans la salle , bousculant les gens sans le vouloir . Puis Raiponce s'arrêta d'un coup , fixant les yeux ronds la salle. Elle était à moitié plongé dans l'obscurité , laissant des lumières multicolores illuminé la pièce . Une boule à facettes était accroché au plafond , et un orchestre se trouvait au fond de la salle , tendis que le monde présent dansait et riait .

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de la blonde et finit par sauter comme une folle , tenant d'une main son chapeau couleur saumon . Elle tourna à gauche , puis à droite courant comme une folle . Merida haussa un sourcil , la fixant curieusement . On avait l'impression qu'une enfant découvrait le bureau du père Noël ..

…

1heure de passé . Et la mer commença à s'agiter . La nuit était noire , et les nuages qui tournaient cachaient la lune et les étoiles .. Les vagues commencèrent doucement à attaquer le bateau , sans pour autant le déséquilibré … puis , un éclair déchira le ciel , faisant résonner son grondement dans les airs . Merida était assise sur une chaise , fixant Raiponce qui dansait en compagnie des autres . La blonde n'avait cesser de sauter sur toutes les musiques .. mais il faut dire qu'elle était au rythme du gangnam style quand la musique était passé ..

Merida la regarda , un sourire au coin .. s'était amusant de la voir rire ainsi , elle qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'éclater autre part que chez elle .. elle tourna la tête , observant les autres personnes présentes . Un couple qui dansaient ensemble . Pathétique . Des personnes buvant un bon verre d'alcool . Quoi de plus réaliste . Des personnes au bar , riant entre eux . Bon ok . Elle secoua la tête presque dégouté de voir tant de personnes .. faire bon ce qui leur semble . Alors qu'elle n'a plus que 1 mois et 3 semaines de liberté .

Puis , elle tourna la tête et vit tout au fond de la salle , assis sur une chaise , un jeune homme brun regardant tristement la foule … elle l'avait déjà croisé sur le navire et depuis qu'il est là , il n'avait cesser de faire la tronche , on ne sait pour quelle raison . Mais le voir dans cet état faisait pitié .. Puis , Raiponce arriva , toute excité

- Merida ! Viens danser !

- Hein ? Non non , je -

- Allez ! ou t'a du courage ou t'en a pas !

Merida fronça les sourcils et serra les poings . Elle se leva , la tête haute

- Tu ne me connais pas assez ma chère !

Elle s'avança , jusqu'à se trouver au centre de la piste . Elle se dégonfla complètement , réalisant où elle se trouvait .

- Oh oh .

Raiponce arriva quelques secondes après , dansant à coté d'elle .

- Bah alors ?

Merida soupira bruyamment , bougeant d'un pied à l'autre , les bras repliés . Puis , arriva une musique de Pitbull , elle se mit à bouger plus énergiquement , un sourire se dessinant sur son visage . Elle finit par se lâcher complètement . Elle ressentit une sensation de bonheur , de joie . Non pas qu'elle n'était jamais heureuse , disons que c'est la première fois qu'elle s'amusait autant , sans le besoin d'aller à son stage de tir à l'arc .Elle tourna en rond , éclatant un rire , et prit les mains de Raiponce riant avec elle .

Harold était là . Assis comme un demeuré . Regardant les personnes qui s'amusaient devant lui . Malgré le fait qu'il se sentait affreusement mal , il s'ennuyait à mourir . Il avait la joue aplati contre son poing , et les yeux plissés , ses doigts de sa main libre pianotant sur la table sur laquelle il était appuyé . Mais soudain il écarquilla les yeux et entre-ouvrit la bouche quand il vit Astrid , danser avec Rustik presque .. sensuellement . Son coeur flancha presque .

Il était censé venir ici pour l'oublier , pour tourner la page . Mais à part s'ennuyer , cela n'a fait que empirer . Il ferma fermement les yeux , se forçant à oublier cet horrible image . Mais soudainement , il tomba de sa chaise . Il rouvrit les yeux , se massant le haut du crâne . Il se releva , fixant la chaise . Comment il était tombé ? Personne la pousser ? Il s'est même pas balançer . Puis , il plissa les yeux quand il vit la boule à fassettes bougé légèrement …

Cette fois , la mer devenait de plus en plus violente , provoquant de plus en plus de vagues . Le bateau se secoua de droite à gauche . De plus en plus d'éclairs déchiraient le ciel , la pluie commençant à tomber . Harold fronça les sourcils , voyant les boissons dans les verres vaciller , perdant leur stabilité .

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura t-il

Jack et Bunny étaient là , dansant à l'unisson tout en rigolant . Puis , alors que Jack se moquait de son ami , celui-ci tomba au sol . Jack redoubla ses rires , tendis que Bunny le foudroyait du regard

-C'est toi qui ma poussé ?

- Quoi ? C'est pas ma faute si tu sais pas tenir debout !

Bunny alla protester , quand soudain , la moitié des danseurs s'écroulèrent au sol , poussant des cris étouffés . Jack écarquilla les yeux , tournant la tête des deux cotés

-à moins que tu sois pas le seul ..

Il s'abaissa et aider une femme à se relever , ainsi que son ami . Tout le monde se releva , se regardant inquiéter . Puis , les tables commencèrent à basculer de l'autre coté , percutant le mur . Merida écarquilla les yeux , se rapprochant de Raiponce

- mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

Les gens présents commencèrent à paniquer , quand toutes les tables basculèrent à nouveau , fonçant sur eux et percutant violemment le mur opposé . Les verres et les assiettes posés dessus tombèrent au sol , provoquant un bruit de vaisselle qui se brisa , éjectant des bouts de verre et de porcelaine à travers la salle . Tout le monde se plaquèrent sur les murs , leurs cris d'affolement se faisant entendre . La respiration de Raiponce se fit forte , tendit qu'elle s'approcha de Merida , se plaquant contre le mur .

Tous les objets de la salle bougèrent et explosèrent contre les murs , les coups devenues trop violent . Harold se protégea avec ses bras , manquant de justesse de se prendre un bout de bois dans la figure . La pluie frappait contre les vitres , provoquant un bruit sourd . Puis , alors que les meubles faisèrent leurs 3ème allés-retours , les grandes fenêtres explosèrent en morceaux , griffant et coupant les personnes qui étaient à proximité . La pluie traversa la pièce , commençant à inonder la grande salle . Puis , un grand homme avança vers la porte , gardant du mieux que possible son calme

- Allons à l'extérieur !

- Non ! Hurla Harold

Mais sa voix résonna dans le vide -comme d'habitude- et les gens hurlèrent avant de sortir en se bousculant . Mais quels bande d'idiots ! Pensa t-il . Il soupira , et s'avança sortant après eux . C'était bien ce qu'il craignait . La pluie était griffante et chaque goutte qui tombait sur la peau était tranchante . Et malheureusement , il pleuvait des cordes . Harold tira une grimace , ça vue troublé . Il s'avança à contre sens du vent , vers le pont . La plupart des personnes étaient là , d'autres , plus intelligentes , étaient retournés à l'abri , dans leurs cabines .. même si le risque de se faire écrasé par un meuble était élevé ..

Jack et Bunny était sur le pont , leurs yeux plissés . La mer était complètement affolé , provoquant des vagues de plus en plus grandes . Presque aussi grandes que le bâteau lui même . Le bâteau bascula de plus en plus fort de droite à gauche , les personnes tombant sur le coté . Merida poussa un cri avant de tomber de nouveau à plat ventre , ses cheveux rebelle cachant son visage . Mais ce qui empira la chose , ce fut quand une vague passa par dessus bord , et engloutissa tout le pont avant de repartir dans l'océan , de l'autre coté .

Raiponce aida Merida à se relever , chassant une de ses mèches tremper . La rousse cracha de l'eau et se releva , tremper de la tête aux pieds . Jack se releva , et toussa un bon coup , avant de remarquer la blonde de l'autre coté

- Raiponce ! Hurla t-il

l'adolescente leva les yeux , sa vue d'abord floue , puis vit Jack à l'autre bout , à coté de Bunny.

- Jack !

Une autre vague traversa le pont , accompagné d'un coup de tonnerre , recouvrant le Moon presque en entier . Raiponce ferma les yeux , emporter par la vague . Elle glissa le long du pont , à moitié noyer , elle toussa de nouveau et leva la tête . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent , quand elle vit Merida Glisser , ses ongles essayant d'accrocher le parquet , elle se mit à paniquer , gesticulant de tous les cotés

- Nan , nan , nan , nan , NAN !

Et elle passa par dessous la barre . Elle se mit à hurler , mais fut retint de justesse par son bras , ses pieds pataugeant par dessus la mer qui s'affalait . Elle leva les yeux , la pluie lui brouillant la vue , et put voir Raiponce qui l'aggripait à deux mains .

- Tiens bon !

Merida hocha la tête , le coeur battant … par la peur . La peur de se retrouver seul , dans de l'eau glacé en plein Pacifique .. pourquoi le capitaine n'avait rien dit ? Rien préparé ? Où est-il ? Puis soudain , le bateau percuta une vague , le remontant sur le coté , l'eau sur le parquet la fit glisser . Et Raiponce écarquilla les yeux , quand elle se retrouva plaquer contre la barre . Et elle tomba , accompagné de Merida . Elles hurlèrent à l'unisson . Harold écarquilla les yeux , et se mit à la barre

- Il y a des passagers à la mer ! au secours ! hurla t-il en les apercevant plus

La pluie ne fit qu'aggraver les situations , brouillant leurs vues et provoquant des rafales dans la mer . Jack , ayant aperçut Raiponce tomber , ouvrit grand la bouche

- NON !

Il alla courir quand Bunny le retint par le bras , luttant contre le vent

- Jack ! Ça sert à rien !

Il lutta et put se défaire de Bunny avant de courir . Mais une vague arriva . Encore plus grande . Plus imposante . Jack se trouva au milieu du pont et se statufia sur place . Il tourna la tête , mit un bras devant lui et ferma les yeux , la vague l'engloutissant . Harold se tourna , son dos plaquer contre la barre . Il prit une grande inspiration , son coeur battant des records . Jack n'était plus là . Bunny hurla son nom , mais rien .

Les larmes lui aurait bien monter au yeux , si le bateau n'arrêtait pas de bouger de droite à gauche , se trouvait presque à la verticale . Les quelques personnes présentes hurlèrent, se serrant dans les bras . Quand ils partirent se protéger à l'intérieur , Bunny fronça les sourcils et se mit à courir , les rejoignant . Quand il se trouva dans un couloir pour accéder à l'intérieur , il vit de l'autre coté Harold . Celui-ci rouvrit les yeux , et quand aucune vague n'attaqua , il fit un pas en avant .

CRACK

Il écarquilla les yeux , en apercevant que le parquet s'était craqué , sa jambe artificielle étant coincé dedans . Il secoua la tête et essaya de sortir , mais impossible .

- Allez ! S'il te plait !

Il tira de toutes ses forces , mais rien . Il avait envisagé à enlever sa prothèse , mais ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la situation . Seul , avec une jambe en moins , sur un parquet glissant , le bâteau bongeant tel le Space Mountains et des vagues l'attaquant . Non . Vaut mieux se sortir de là AVEC la jambe . Il souffla un bon coup avant de tirer une grimace et de tirer de toutes ses forces . Mais une vague l'engloutissa . Il tomba au sol , sa jambe toujours coincé . Il se redressa , recrachant l'eau . Une autre vague . Il toussa , l'eau sortant de ses poumons . Si ça continuait , il mourrai ici , noyé .

Il se releva et tira une nouvelle fois , le bâteau continuant de valser . Puis après un ennième essai , la jambe sortit du sol . Harold fit un sourire soulagé et se releva difficilement . Mais , un banc qui était fixer au sol … se décrocha . Harold souria , debout . Bunny aurait voulu l'aider si ses quelques vagues n'étaient pas passé .. mais au moment où il s'approcha du brun , il vut le banc foncer vers le jeune homme .

- Attention !

Harold tourna la tête . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et son sourire s'estompa . Il hurla avant que le banc ne lui fonce dessus . Il passa par dessus la barre , et tomba dans l'eau en arrière .. Bunny hurla , mais trop tard . Il resta fixe quelques secondes avant d'être tirer en arrière par un matelot , le conseillant de rentrer à l'intérieur ..

…

3 heures plus tard . La mer se calma , et les nuages se dispersèrent , laissant la beauté des premiers rayons du soleil illuminer le Moon . Le pont supérieur était complètement inondé , un trou dans le parquet et quelques meubles de terrases disparurent … à l'intérieur , les salles étaient dans un salle état .. les meubles étaient détruits , la vaiselle brisé , des lustres écrasés au sol .. Tous les passagers se trouvaient dans une salle , poussant des plaintes au capitaine , qui lui était devant eux .

- Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?!

- On aurait put tous être tué !

- Même pas de moyens de protection !

Le capitaine leva une main en l'air , faisant taire tout le monde . Il soupira , le regard rassurant

- L'ouragan à été prévu 1 heure après le début .. nous avons commencer de préparer des canneaux , ou même des gilets de sauvetage , mais hélas les rafales de vent ont commencer bien plus tôt et à tout emporter .. c'est pour cela que nous allons nous arrêter ici , attendant que du secours vienne et puisse remettre en ordre .. pour ceux qui souhaite partir , seront emmenés et rembourser , quand aux autres , aucun problème se surviendra prochainement et vous pourrez continuer de profiter du voyage quand tout sera mit en ordre .

- Et pour ceux qui ont disparus ?

Tous le monde s'écartèrent , laissant Bunny s'avançer , poings serrés . Manny écarquilla les yeux , l'inquiétude montant en lui

- Il .. il y a des disparus ?

Bunny aquiesca , laissant les messes basse se faisant entendre . Manny s'approcha de lui , faisant sa taille , le regard inquisiteur

- - Qui ?


	5. Chapter 5 : Naufragés

**Nydenaria** : Oui moi aussi le naufrage m'a fait penser au Titanic X) mais bon , il a pas coulé , c'est déjà ça ! et ouai ! j'ai voulu en rajouter avec Astrid et Rustik XD je sais , je rends la vie dure à notre petit Roldoudais .. je suis méchante X) pour ce qu'il sont devenue , tu sauras toute suite ! bonne lecture !

**PiERROT :** Je viens de faire un tour sur ta page et je suis vraiment contente de ce que tu dis ^^ . je savais pas que tu avais lu ma deuxième fix sur les big four .. très très heureuse que ça te plaise autant ! merci beaucoup ! SMACK ! je suis heureuse de voir que ce chapitre t'ai plu , et je te souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Naufragés

L'obscurité . Seul le noir complet se fit voir . Aucun son ne se fit entendre . Il crut pendant un moment qu'il était mort . Jusqu'à qu'un son se fit enfin entendre . C'était doux et calme . Hypnotisant . Comme le son de la mer . De la densité de l'eau et des légères vagues qui se couchaient sur la plage .. plage ? Une lumière traversa ses paupières . Faible au départ , puis de plus en plus forte . Comme si il venait de sortir d'une source d'obscurité et que la lumière du jour le réveilla enfin .

Il poussa un léger gémissement , et leva une main devant ses yeux . Et petit à petit , il ouvrit ses yeux . Ses pupilles rétrécirent aussitôt à la lumière du soleil . Il ouvrit complètement ses yeux verts émeraude , et posa son autre main sur le sol , le redressant légèrement . Il se mit d'abord à toussé , puis il eut soudainement la nausée . Il se retourna et vomit soudainement sur le sable , crachant ses poumons .

Il s'observa quelques secondes , et vit son jean troué , sa veste et son tee-shirt à moitié déchirer , ainsi que son écharpe qui était en place par miracle .. mais il lui manquait une chaussure . La droite , heureusement .

Il poussa un autre gémissement , toussant . Il redressa ses jambes petit à petit , se trouvant à quatre pattes , puis se leva , ses jambes tremblantes . Il se tourna , yeux plissés et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit à perte de vue , la mer . Seulement le grand bleu qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres . Oh non , pensa t-il . La dernière chose dont il se souvint , c'est de cette tempête . C'était infernal .

Les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel . Le grondement du tonnerre . La pluie qui tombait en abondance . Les meubles qui bougeait et qui se cassaient contre les murs . Le bâteau qui ne cessait de se secouer . Les vagues qui engloutissaient le pont . Les cris des gens qui se trouvaient là . C'était horrible . Un cauchemar . Il se souvint aussi de ce banc qui lui fonçait dessus et qui la fait basculer en arrière , laissant l'eau noire l'engloutir …

Il fit un pas en arrière , manquant de tomber en arrière . Et maintenant ? Où était-il ? Une plage . La mer . Le soleil . Il était surement sur une île . Mais .. la seule chose à laquelle il pensait c'était : était-il seul ? Il baissa les yeux avant de tourner la tête de chaque coté , cherchant quelqu'un , quelque chose de vue .

- Hé ho ! s'écria t-il la voix encore légèrement coupé

Puis , il s'avança le long de la plage , complètement sonné , perdu , les mains en porte voix devant sa bouche , ses yeux bougeant de droite à gauche

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?! Est-ce que quelqu'un m'entends !

Il s'avança , l'inquiétude s'emparant de son esprit . Puis , il arriva face à une pile de rochers , donnant accès à l'autre partie de la plage . Il soupira et comprit qu'il ne pouvait passé cet obstacle , à cause de sa jambe . Il leva les bras au ciel avec exaspération et contourna les rochers , marchant à moitié sur l'herbe de la forêt qui se trouvait au dessus de la plage . Il avait presque l'impression de se trouver dans Koh-Lanta . Si ce n'est le fait qu'il soit seul et complètement paumé .

Une fois passé , il ouvrit grand les yeux , quand il vit 3 autres personnes allongés sur le sol , bien distinctement .

- Oh mon dieu .. , souffla t-il

Il se mit à courir malgré le sable qui le ralentissait , et s'approcha de la personne la plus proche qui t avait . C'était une adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds , d'environ 18 ans .. Il se jeta au sol et la prit par les épaules , la secouant dans tout les sens

- Réveille toi ! Je t'en supplie !

Raiponce ouvrit petit à petit les yeux , et ressentit tout à coup un mal de crâne . La première chose qu'elle vit , fut une tache floue de couleur sombre sur un fond plus clair. Elle attendit que sa vue se précise, pour pouvoir voir un adolescent brun le fixer . Elle se mit à tousser , se redressant avec l'aide d'Harold . Puis , elle reprit soudainement ses esprits . Elle écarquilla les yeux , et se mit à paniquer .

- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Où est-ce qu'on est ! où est le bateau ! Où sont-ils tous passés !

- Hey ! Calme toi , tout va bien , rassura du mieux que possible Harold

Sa respiration se calma quelque peu , avant qu'elle ne se lève . Elle tourna la tête et vit Merida à plusieurs mètres d'elle .

- Merida !

Elle s'avança et prit Merida dans ses bras , au même moment où elle se réveilla . Harold la rejoignit , espérant pouvoir apporter de l'aide .. même si au moment actuel , se sont plus des réponses qu'ils ont besoin .. y compris lui .. Merida se mit assise , observant l'océan devant elle

- Oh putain où est-ce qu'on est ..

- On n'en sait pas plus que toi , répondit Raiponce

Puis , un toussotement se fit entendre et les regards dévièrent , pour pouvoir voir Jack qui lui était à moitié en train d'agoniser . Il se releva , une main placé à l'endroit où était son cœur .

- Du sable ?! Pourquoi y'a du sable !

Il se tourna et vit la mer pour son grand malheur

- Au nom de la lune , pourquoi y'a la mer devant !

Il tourna la tête et put voir les 3 adolescents le fixer . Harold plissa les yeux , l'observant . Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part .. mais où ? Jack s'avança , reprenant ses esprits .

- Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?

Il s'approcha , tendis que tout le monde se contentait d'hocher la tête. Merida posa une main sur son crâne , réfléchissant

- Donc si j'ai bien compris .. on s'est échouer sur une île en plein Pacifique

- Oh mon dieu .. oh mon dieu on va tous mourir ! s'écria Raiponce

Elle s'écarta du groupe , commençant à paniquer tout en donnant des coups de pieds dans le sable , marchant de droite à gauche

- Putain de merde on va tous crever ici !

- Hey !

Jack s'approcha et la prit par les épaules , tendis qu'elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche

- Raiponce calme toi !

- Nan ! Nan ! on va tous mourir ici ! on va tous crever !

Jack soupira , leva son bras , et la tête de la jeune fille vira sur le coté quand Jack la frappa . Raiponce se tut immédiatement, la tête tourné sur le coté

- écoute Raiponce , on ne va pas mourir ici , de nos jours il n'y a plus aucune île qui soit déserte , elles sont toutes connues ou habités alors il n'y a aucune raison de s'en faire , Ok ?

Raiponce reporta son regard sur lui et hocha à mainte reprise la tête . Jack soupira et tourna la tête vers Harold et Merida

- Je vais jeter un coup dans la forêt .. qui viens ?

- Je vais rester avec Raiponce , fit Merida

- Bien .. , alors j'imagine que t'es le grand gagnant Harold !

- Comment-

Il n'eut le temps de continuer sa phrase que Jack lui donna une tape sur son dos , lui faisant pousser un léger gémissement et alla vers la forêt . Harold fronça les sourcils et le suivit . Merida soupira et s'avança vers la blonde

- Tu vas bien ? Cet abruti t'a pas fait mal ?

- Nan ça va .. , murmura t-elle

La rousse soupira , la prenant par les épaules

- Ne t'inquiète pas , tout va bien se passer ..

La blonde lui fit un sourire et soupira

- Allez viens , on n'a qu'à faire le tour pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un ou quelque chose ..

Raiponce aquiesca et la suivit .

…

Jack poussa toutes les branches sur son passage , marchant dans la fôret hostile . Harold le guéttait , sûr de l'avoir déjà croisé . Alors qu'il allait prendre la parole , Jack venait de se prendre une branche en pleine face . Il se tint le nez , faisant un pas en arrière

- Au sale- Mmhhhh … , fit-il en se retenant d'hurler

- C'est bon c'est qu'une branche , elle t'a pas tué , Fit Harold levant les yeux au ciel

Jack le regarda passer devant , haussant un sourcil . Il finit par reprendre le pas , entamant la discution

- Alors comme ça , t'es tombé du Moon après l'ouragan ..

- Ouai , comme toi apriori .. euhm ..

- Jack . Jack Frost

Harold lui jeta un regard , continuant sa marche , ainsi que le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs

- Moi je ne te connaisait pas .. alors comment ça se fait que toi tu me connais ?

Jack baissa les yeux . Euh ouai , le mieux c'est qu'il ne le sache pas et apriori , il ne s'en rapellait plus . Harold écarquilla les yeux , et se stoppa , se souvenant brutalement du serveur qu'il avait croisé quand ..

- Toi ! c'est toi qui a gâché mon rendez-vous !

- Quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles ..

- Ohhhhhh si tu c'est de quoi je parles ! sale traitre !

Harold serra les poings et pour évacuer sa colère , il partit en pas accéléré . Jack fit un sourire , levant les bras au ciel

- Oh le prends pas comme ça ! Harold !

Il s'avança d'un pas plus lent derrière lui , passant à travers les arbres de cette vraie jungle

- Reviens ! C'était pour rire de toute façon !

- Vivement que je trouve quelqu'un , un bâteau , une maison , quelque chose pour que je m'en aille et que je-

Il se stoppa aussitôt . Jack le regarda curieusement , et s'approcha , se trouvant plus loin derrière

- Quoi ?

Il s'approcha d'avantage , jusqu'à se trouver à ses cotés . Il écarquilla les yeux .

- Non … , souffla t-il

La mer . À perte de vue . Et la plage . Il avait traversé la fôret . Et rien . Personne . Juste la jungle , la mer et le sable . Jack se passa une main dans les cheveux , la respiration se faisant forte

- Non .. non ! Non ! il y a forcement quelqu'un ! on ne peut pas être seuls ! c'est pas possible !

- On est complètement perdus …

Harold se tourna vers lui , sourcils fronçés

- On est sur une île déserte ..


	6. Chapter 6 : Leçons de survie

Chapitre 6 : Leçons de survie 

Raiponce et Merida parcoururent toute la plage , mais comme la blonde s'en doutait , rien ni personne était là . Elles revinrent au point initiale , et les deux adolescentes s'installèrent sur la pile de rochers . Elles regardèrent la mer , le regard neutre . La seul chose à laquelle elles pensaient se fut : fut qu'ils reviennent et ramène quelqu'un avec eux . Elles se le répétaient en boucle . Mais malgré ça , Merida devait avouer qu'être ici changeait de l'habitude , elle en pouvait être certaine . Un silence plus que lourd s'installa . Merida soupira , voulant essayer de prendre la parole

- Tu sais comment il s'appelle le .. maigrelet ?

- Si j'ai bien entendu Jack .. c'est Harold

Elle hocha la tête . Bon la discution n'avait pas tenu longtemps , mais elle avait gagné quelques secondes .. Puis , des pas se fit entendre derrière eux . Les deux adolescentes se retournèrent pour voir Harold et Jack arriver , avec un air dévastateur . Raiponce descendit , un sourire aux lèvres

- Alors ? Dit-elle de l'espoir dans la voix

Jack leva la tête vers elle , et ses yeux exprimaient , la déception et l'inquiétude . Cela suffisait pour lui faire comprendre . Son sourire s'estompa et elle fit un pas en arrière . Elle se prit la tête en les mains et se mit hurler

- Non ! Non non non ! Il faut trouver un moyen !

Jack fit un sourire et s'approcha de Raiponce , commençant à paniquer autant qu'elle quand il pensa à ses amis , à sa mère et surtout à sa soeur .

- J'ai peut-être mon portable sur moi !

- Oui regarde ! s'exclama Merida s'approchant d'eux

Harold les fixait . Ils étaient en train de devenir fous . Il n'y avait rien n'y personne . Ils étaient seuls , sans nourriture , sans eau , sans famille sans rien . Mais d'un coté , comment vous auriez réagi vous si vous vous trouvez dans la même situation qu'eux ?

- Vite !

- Je l'ai !

- Les gars ..

- Alors ?

- Putain ! y'a aucun réseau sur cette sale île de.. Ahhhhhhhh !

Il hurla et jeta son portable dans la mer , tendis que les deux adolescentes semblaient paniquer . Harold soupira et fit un pas en avant

- Hey ! Ce n'est pas la peine de perdre le contrôle !

Les 3 adolescents regardèrent Harold , qui lui les fixaient .

- Je pense que maintenant , Il faut essayer d'apercevoir un bateau

- Un bateau ? Mais bon sang Harold , tu sais où on est ?! Aucun bateau passera ici ! S'écria Merida

- Ok bon bah .. alors la seule à faire si on ne veut pas y rester .. c'est d'essayer de survivre

- Et comment ? Tu sembles pas être un grand expert dans la matière mon chère !

- Arrêtez de me contredire ! J'essaye juste de garder mon calme et de vous aider !

Un bruit se fit . C'est vrai qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de le stresser .. déjà qu'il se sent mal d'ordinaire et que depuis quelques jours c'est encore pire , ce n'était pas vraiment le truc qu'il espérait .. Merida souffla . Elle détestait qu'on lui parle ainsi . Raiponce soupira et fit d'une voix rassurante

- Ok .. alors qu'est-ce que tu nous proposes ?

Harold lui sourit et tourna la tête vers Merida , qui elle semblait bouder . Il soupira et prit la parole

- J'ai vue dans un film que .. que la première chose à faire c'est de se fabriquer un abri .. et ensuite il faudra trouver un point d'eau et de la nourriture

- Un point d'eau ? Demanda Jack

- Oui euh .. comme .. comme une sorte de puits ou de nappe phréatique

Tous les 4 se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête . Harold soupira et fit d'une petite voix

- Le plus important à présent .. c'est de s'entraider pour pouvoir survivre …

Ils se regardèrent et prirent une grande inspiration .

- Ok , dirent-ils à l'unisson

Jack soupira et prit la parole :

- On n'a qu'à faire des groupes des deux ! 2 pars chercher de l'eau et de la nourriture et deux autres restes ici , pour construire l'abri

- Je sais utiliser un arc , je n'ai qu'à m'en fabriquer un et je pourrai essayer d'apporter de la viande ou même des fruits qui sont perchés trop haut , proposa la rousse

- Exellente idée , la rousse ira dans la forêt

- J'ai un prénom l'argenté !

- Ouai euh ..

- Merida , grogna t-elle entre ses dents

- c'est ça !

- Bon .. , fit Harold , Merida ira dans la forêt .

- Moi je préfère rester ici , je serai mieux à l'aise .. , fit Raiponce

- Je reste avec Raiponce ! S'exclama tout d'un coup Jack , euh je veux dire .. je n'ai pas un très bon sens de l'orientation

Raiponce lui lança un regard inquisiteur , mais celui-ci détourna le regard . Harold soupira , laissant tomber ses épaules

- J'imagine que j'accompagne Merida

- Quoi ? pourquoi c'est lui !

Les deux adolescents haussèrent les épaules .

- Hey , j'y peux rien ! Pour moi aussi c'est pas un bonheur tu sais !

Merida lâcha un cri de désespoir et partit vers la forêt , poings serrés tout en marmonnant des plaintes . Harold soupira , laissant sa tête basculer en arrière , sous le regard amusé de Jack

- Souhaitez moi bonne chance ..

Et il avança d'un pas lourd vers la jungle . Jack sembla soudainement mal à l'aise . Il tourna la tête vers Raiponce , se passant une main derrière la nuque

- Alors .. qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

…

Harold tourna la tête de tous les cotés , cherchant ne serai-ce qu'un cocotier ou du manioc .. mais surtout le plus important , c'était l'eau . Il monta sur un rocher en pointe et mit une main en visière par dessus ses yeux . Merida était non loin de lui , prenant des bouts de bois , un élastique qu'elle avait sur elle , des pierres , des lianes .. tout ça pour se fabriquer des armes . Harold secoua la tête et descendit du rocher , s'approchant de la jeune fille

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La jeune leva les yeux vers elle , étant assise sur le sol

- J'fabrique des armes ça se voit pas ?

- Merida , c'est pas la chose à faire , on doit trouver de l'eau potable , c'est vital !

- La nourriture aussi c'est vital , et c'est pour ça que je fais ça !

- Peut-être mais c'est pas la priorité ! Tu feras ça plus tard !

Merida se leva brutalement , poings ferme

- Ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire ce que je dois ou pas faire compris !

- Peut-être pas mais ce n'est pas ma faute si tu as un vrai caractère de mule et que tu ne sais pas tenir en place deux secondes !

Merida fronça les sourcils , prit le col d'Harold en quelques secondes et pointa le bout d'une flèche qu'elle avait tailler avec une pierre vers sa gorge . Harold écarquilla les yeux , à moitié soulever . Son visage à plusieurs centimètres de celui de la rousse , le bout de la flèche à quelques millimètres de sa gorge . Merida le fusillait du regard et fit d'une voix froide :

- Tu me parles ne serai-ce qu'une seule fois comme ça , je te jure que je n'hésiterai pas à utiliser mes armes contre toi , c'est claire ?

Harold ne fit que la fixer , sourcils à moitié froncés . Elle soupira et le relâcha , partant . Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration , une main sur la gorge , desserant son écharpe autour de son cou . Il leva les yeux , une main sur sa cuisse

- Wah .. elle a du caractère ..

Il se redressa , et se remit à marcher . Il passa les arbres , essayant de rattraper l'adolescente loin devant

- Attends moi !

Sa jambe en plastique ne lui facilitait pas la tâche . Il grimpa une sorte de colline , prenant appui sur des pierres et des arbres . Il était presque essouflé . Il arriva en haut et vit Merida . Il poussa un soupir de soulagement , fermant les yeux . Mais il se bloqua quand il entendit le bruit d'une chute . Oui c'était le bruit parfait de l'eau qui s'écoulait d'une énorme cascade d'eau . Il ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci s'écarquillèrent quand il vit une énorme chute d'eau s'écouler dans un grand lac . Il s'avança et se mit aux cotés de Merida , qui elle était presque aussi éberlué que lui devant ce spectacle .

- La voilà ton eau .. , murmura t-elle

- Reste à savoir si elle est potable ..

Elle s'abaissa et effleura avec ses doigts l'eau qui était calme à ses pieds . Il tendis ses deux mains et prit de l'eau avant de la boire . Merida le laissa faire , fixant ses faits et gestes . Harold se releva et hocha la tête , un léger sourire aux lèvres

- Elle m'a l'air bonne ..

…

Jack arriva par la forêt , portant sur ses épaules des bons gros morceaux de bois . Ils s'approcha et les lâcha sur le sable , lâchant un soufflement . Il s'essuya le front et enleva sa veste sans manches noire , laissant son tee-shirt légèrement troué . Il s'avança et continua sa construction sur le sable . L'abri était bien avançer ..

c'était comme une sorte de petite pente mit à 40° vers la verticale fait de feuille de branches et autres éléments sur le sol .. Jack serra une nouvelle fois les branches avec des lianes et soupira . Raiponce était à coté , fabriquant des sortes de matelas avec des feuilles de palmiers . Jack s'avança vers elle et s'agenouilla .

- Comment tu fais ça ? Demanda t-il en observant le résultat

Raiponce leva les yeux vers lui et lui fit un léger sourire

- J'ai vu ça à la télé .. il faut tressé les feuilles de palmiers et ça donne quelque chose comme ça ..

- Et binh ..

Raiponce fit un sourire et prit d'autres feuilles qu'elle avait mit sur le coté , et poussa celui qu'elle venait de finir

- Il m'en reste deux à faire et ce sera bon . Et toi ?

- Il me reste quelques petites choses à finir et normalement , ça devrai le faire ..

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de continuer de tresser . Jack continua de l'observer , un léger sourire aux lèvres . Elle se stoppa soudainement , laissant tomber ses mains sur le sable et leva les yeux vers Jack

- Jack .. tu .. tu penses qu'on va s'en sortir ? Demanda t-elle d'une petite voix

Jack la fixa quelques secondes et répondit le plus sincèrement possible

- J'en sait rien …

Raiponce soupira et planta son regard dans le sien . Wah . Il avait de ces yeux . C'était fou . Des yeux d'un bleu glacé hypnotisant , mélangeant du turquoise , du saphir et bien d'autres nuances .. c'était splendide . Jack la fixa en retour , plongeant dans son regard . Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit ses yeux couleur vert printemps …

ils étaient presque comme ceux de Bunny , mais en beaucoup plus beau .. Puis , ils reprirent leurs esprits quand ils entendirent des pas venir de la forêt . Ils se relevèrent et virent Merida et Harold . Le brun passa devant l'abri et sourire se dessina sur son visage

- Wah .. c'est super .. bravo Raiponce et .. mouais .. , dit-il un regard lourd à Jack

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête , avant de s'avançer vers eux

- Alors ? Dites-moi que vous avez trouvé quelque chose

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Merida et fit d'une voix rassurer :

- On a trouvé de l'eau potable et je pense que je devrai trouvé quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent

- Alors on va s'en sortir ? Demanda Raiponce

Merida la fixa et hocha la tête . Raiponce fit un soupir de soulagement , laissant sa tête tomber en arrière .

- Mais il reste le plus dur ..

Les regards se tournèrent vers Harold , qui lui les observaient avec anxiété

- Il faut qu'on fasse du feu

- Du feu ? Fit Jack

- Oui , tu sais , le truc rouge qui brille et qui brule , fit Merida se moquant de lui

Jack la fusillait du regard , tendis que Raiponce et Harold levait les yeux au ciel .

…

- Allez ! allume toi ! Allume toi !

Harold frottait de toutes ses forces deux morceaux de bois . Le pire , c'est que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber .. et quand de la fumée se fit voir , le feu s'éteignit . Harold avait fait cela depuis près de 2 heures . Il en avait marre . Il frottait . Encore et encore . Il poussa un cri de rage et lança le bâton violemment .

- J'en ai marre !

Jack , qui se trouvait à coté soupira et baissa les yeux . Sans feu , ils pouvaient mourir de faim et ils ne pouvaient pas cuir la nourriture . Puis , il écarquilla les yeux .

- Attends , je pense que...

Il se redressa et fouilla dans sa veste qui était dans ses mains , puis dans les poches de son jean . Un se stoppa et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres . Il sortit de sa poche gauche , un briquet .

- Je penses que tu devrais essayer avec ça

Harold leva les yeux , et fixa l'objet dans la paume du jeune homme . Ils secoua la tête , et prit le briquet

- T'aurais pas pu le montrer avant !

Jack fit un sourire taquin et leva les yeux au ciel. Harold se pencha vers le tas de bois . Il appuya , mais aucune étincelle . Il refit de même , même résultat .

- Euh ouai , mais c'est normal d'un coté , il a fait un bon voyage sous-marin .. , fit Jack

Harold haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer devant son immaturité , même si il est plus vieux que lui .. Il rappuya et cette fois une étincelle se fit voir . Il serra les dents et rappuya de nouveau . Une légère flamme . Il l'approcha du bois mais il s'éteignit . Il soupira et le ralluma . Il l'approcha et .. ça prit feu . Un sourire s'illumina sur les visages des deux adolescents . Il tourna la tête et fixa Merida et Raiponce qui étaient sous l'abri .

- On a réussi !


	7. Chapter 7 : Trésor

**Hello ! alors d'abord , je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews , qui me pousse à continuer , et je voulais vous informer que je poste deux chapitres à la suite . voilà ! la prochaine publication arrivera vers dimanche . merci !**

**The Deadly Nader :** Merci pour tes reviews ! et oui XD j'ai utiliser la vanne des filles du dicton ! comme j'ai vu pour la enième fois le spectacle et que Bunny se faisait larguer , bah ça m'est venu comme ça XD peut-être qu'ils tiendront plusieurs jours sur l'île , qui sait ? moi ? ah ah mystère ! XD merci encore et j'espère que ces chapitres te plaira ! bonne lecture !

**Eya Silvers : **Merci pour tes reviews ! je sais , je réponds à plus tard mais .. tant pis XD je vois que t'as vu le film les croods X) bien hein ? TA TA TAAAAAAAAA ! MDR ! et ouai , maintenant , ils sont seuls ! I am méchante ! j'espère que ces chapitres te plaira et .. bonne lecture !

**Nydenaria** : merci pour ta review ! ne t'inquiète pas si il y a des mots grossiers .. on est au 21 ème siècle ! et si ça te déranges , ne t'inquiète pas , il ne devrai plus avoir de gros mots ! là , ils sont moins en panique , et l'amour va entrer en piste :D j'espère que ces chapitres te plaira et bonne lecture !

**PiERROT-CommuTBF **: Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'es plu ! ne t'inquiète surtout pas , je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner cette fic ! ce que je n'ai jamais fait ! enfin .. bon 1 fois sur les 5 légendes .. mais c'est une cause déséspéré donc ça compte pas ! X) je compte continuer jusqu'à la fin , ne t'inquiète surtout pas ! merci pour tes reviews et j'espère que ces chapitres te plaira !

**ForestGuardian :** Tu ne te souviens pas de ton mot de passe ? Anhhhhh c'est pas bien ! XD non je rigole ;) Hijack ? Meripunzel ? je ne suis pas fan du tout de ces couples là .. donc il y avait peu de chances que j'en met .. je suis fan de Mericcup et Jackunzel , donc .. ^^ mais j'espère que cela ne te genera pas et que tu continueras à suivre la fic ! merci pour tes reviews et j'espère que ces chapitres te plaira !

**floeli :** et oui ! on peut mettre des reviews sans être inscrits ! la découverte du siècle , je sais ! X) je suis contente que l'idée t'es plu .. averai dire , j'ai eu l'idée quand j'écrivai mon autre fic , et c'est en écrivant cette fic que j'ai eu l'idée du Hunger games ! en parlant de ça , j'ai encore des fics à finir , j'ai plein de projets , et c'est bientot la rentré ( DX) donc la fic Hunger Games ne viendra dans un mois minimun .. mais je promets de me dépêcher ! ;) pour revenir à cette fic , ce sera concentrer sur les points de vue des Big Four , mais il y aura quelques chapitres où on aura le point de vue des parents , comme le prochain chapitre ! bref , merci pour tes reviews et j'espère que ces chapitres te plaira !

Chapitre 7 : Trésor

Petit à petit , il se réveilla . Il fut bercer par le son doux et régulier que font les légères vagues se déposant sur le sable de la plage .. Il fronça les sourcils , les yeux toujours froncés et cacha ses yeux avec son bras . Il avait espérer que tout ce qu'il s'était passé , n'était qu'un rêve , qu'il se réveille aux cotés de sa mère et de sa sœur , dans sa petite maison en entendant les enfants de la campagne s'amuser dans la neige de l'hiver .. oh oui il avait espérer que ça se passerai comme ça ..

Mais oh mieux de ça , ses craintes s'exaucèrent . Il se réveilla allongé sur une plage , avec 3 adolescents , sur une île déserte , perdu au milieu de nul part .. Il aurait donner n'importe quoi pour partir loin de ce trou . Mais rien qu'en entendant la mer , ses espoirs s'envolèrent .. il se tourna sur le coté gauche , dormant tout à gauche des autres et ouvrit petit à petit ses yeux . Et comme il avait la fâcheuse habitude de se lever tard , il était tout seul sous l'abri .

Il poussa un soupir et se redressa , encore à moitié endormit . Il observa la mer à perte de vue , sa vue d'abord floue se précisant . Puis , quand il put voir correctement , il baissa les yeux et observa son piteux état . Son jean était à moitié déchirer , lui arrivant aux chevilles , son tee-shirt était troué , sa veste était miraculeusement intact , ses chaussures manquaient à l'appel et son béret .. était porter disparut .

Il se massa le haut du crâne avant de bailler . Il poussa un soupir et se leva . Il passa la tête sous la poutre en bois , mas fit soudainement un hoquement de surprise quand il vit Merida jusqu'à coté , assise en tailleur , en train de tailler des bouts de bois avec une pierre très pointue .. Jack poussa un soupir de soulagement , une main sur le cœur , tendis que Merida leva les yeux , et fit un sourire amusé .

- Réveiller l'argenté ?

- On va dire ça comme ça , la Furie ..

Merida le foudroya du regard quand il entendit le surnom qu'il lui avait attribué , mais Jack l'ignora . Puis , il tourna la tête de droite à gauche .

- Où est Raiponce ? Demanda t-il

- Ta princesse est allé cherché des fruits comestibles .

Jack fronça les sourcils en entendant « ta princesse » , mais Merida l'ignora . C'était comme une sorte de légère vengeance . Il soupira et tourna les talons , comprenant que ça ne servait à rien de rester ici . Il s'approcha de la mer et s'agenouilla , passant ses mains dans l'eau . Il s'ennuyait à mourir ici . Même si i personnes à embêter .. enfin non . Merida fait bien trop peur, Harold le hais déjà et Raiponce … il n'oserai pas . Et puis , leurs relations sont bien trop tendu . La seule personne avec qui il s'entendait , c'était bien la blonde ..

Il fallait arranger les choses . Et puis , comme dirait le maigrichon , il fallait être solidaire . Mais bon , plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Il tourna la tête et plissa les yeux , quand il aperçut Harold , tout en haut de la pile de rochers , assis là où les rochers étaient par dessus la mer . Il pouvait voir ses jambes patauger dans le vide , et son visage tourné vers l'horizon . Jack soupira et baissa les yeux « J'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais faire .. » pensa t-il . Il se releva , enlevant le sable sur ses mains et se dirigea vers le mur de rochers .

Il grimpa et finit par arriver au sommet . Il avança , les bras de chaque coté pour garder l'équilibre et arriva derrière le brun . Harold fixait la mer devant lui , sa joue plaqué contre son poing . Il pensait . Toute la nuit , il n'avait cesser de réfléchir . Il devait avoué que le fait d'être ici , ça ne changeait pas beaucoup à sa vie actuel . Après tout , tout le village le détestait , son père n'était pas fier de lui , Astrid le haïssait et il avait passé une bonne partie de la semaine à faire la tronche ..

Alors le fait d'être bloqué sur une île déserte , ça ne le dérangeais pas tant que ça .. malgré le fait qu'il avait très faim . Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Astrid .. il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des regrets , et des remords .. il en avait presque mal à la tête . Puis , il vit une ombre et put voir Jack s'assoie à ses cotés . Quand il le vit , il détourna le regard , sourcils fronçés .

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Fit-il d'une voix froide

Jack soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure .

- écoute .. je suis sûr que tu penses que je suis un bouffon qui pense qu'à s'amuser et à se moquer des gens , mais je te jure que je fais pas ça tout le temps !

Harold resta de marbre . Jack poussa un soupir avant de prendre le ton le plus sincère qu'il pouvait faire

- écoute , je sais que ce que j'ai fait .. c'était pas très cool ..

- Je te fais pas dire , grogna le brun

- Mais , reprit Jack , mais je te jure que je m'en veux de t'avoir fait du mal , je .. je suis désolé ..

Un bruit se fit jusqu'à ce qu'Harold ne soupir . Il tourna la tête et haussa un sourcil devant son air de chien battu . Il croisa les bras , levant les yeux au ciel

- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée de depuis combien de temps je lui cours après ?

- Ce n'est qu'un amour Harold , tu en auras d'autres !

- ça se voit que tu connais pas ma réputation .. , fit le jeune homme faisant une moue

Jack poussa un soupir de désespoir et fit en gardant son calme

- Tout d'abord , il faut que tu cesses d'être pessimiste comme ça

Harold leva les yeux vers lui et hocha lourdement la tête . Jack fit un léger sourire avant de poursuivre

- Ensuite , il faut que tu me dises qu'elle est ton genre de fille

- Mon genre de filles ?

- Ouai , tu sais , ton type quoi .

Harold le fixa quelques secondes , ne sachant quoi dire . Jack soupira

- Par exemple , moi , j'aime bien les filles simples , sensibles et qui ont besoin d'intention . C'est pour ça que je suis sorti avec Fée une fois .. , ajouta t-il au coin , tu vois ?

- Ouai … le genre de Raiponce

- Oui . Nan ! c'est pas la même chose ! Et puis on parle de toi là , se reprit Jack

Harold baissa les yeux et sembla réfléchir

- Bah .. je .. j'aime bien celles qui ont une âme de guerrière , qui .. qui sont déterminés , qui sont remplis de vie et qui ont dû caractère ..

- celles qui sont plus fortes que toi et qui peut te mettre au tapis à n'importe quel moment en gros , conclut Jack

- …. ouai .

Jack roula les yeux au ciel . Il avait des goûts bizarre quand même .. Puis soudain , une idée lui vint . Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres , sous le regard hésitant d'Harold

- Je connais la personne parfaite pour toi ..

- Ah bon ? Qui ? Demanda Harold intrigué

Le sourire de Jack s'agrandissa et le fixa quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête . Harold haussa un sourcil et inclina la tête sur le coté . On pouvait voir Merida assise , en train de vérifier son arc en bois . Harold écarquilla soudainement les yeux , ayant compris où Jack voulait en venir

- Me dis pas que ..

Il se redressa et secoua la tête

- Nan , nan , et nan ! T'as bu trop d'eau de mer ou quoi ? Elle m'a menacer de me tuer ! nan , elle est bien trop … elle est trop ..

- Déterminé ? À une âme de guerrière , est remplie de vie et à du caractère ?

Harold ouvrit la bouche , mais aucun mot n'en sortit . Il baissa les yeux et soupira , croisant les bras . Jack pencha la tête sur le coté , un léger sourire sur le visage

- Alors va lui parler .. et tu verras que j'ai raison

Harold tourna la tête vers lui et soupira

- Bon ok , mais c'est juste pour te prouver que tu as tort

- Évidemment ..

Harold se leva quelques difficultés et se tourna , commençant à descendre la pile de rochers . Jack se retourna et l'interpella

- J'imagine qu'on a fait la paix ?

- Ne fais pas de conclusions trop vite , Frost , fit Harold un sourire au coin

Jack fit un sourire , tendis qu'Harold descendit . Une fois sur terre ferme , Harold soupira , se passant une main dans ses cheveux . Il leva les yeux et s'approcha de Merida . Il se trouva devant elle et s'agenouilla . Il la fixa quelques secondes , sans qu'elle n'ai remarqué sa présence , avant de prendre une lance en bois et de l'examiner

- C'est toi qui à fait ça ?

Merida leva les yeux et le fixa plusieurs secondes avant d'hocher la tête , en ne prononçant aucun mot .

- Tu sais utiliser ces trucs ?

Merida le fixa , et baissa les yeux , continuant son mouvement répété à tailler le bois . Harold soupira , avant de reprendre la parole

- écoute .. je .. je sais qu'on à pas prit un très bon départ tous les deux … mais .. mais je ne veux pas qu'on ne s'entend pas parce que je ne fais que des gaffes .. je suis désolé

Merida resta de marbre , gardant le même rythme répété . Harold s'asseya en tailleur et fit un léger sourire

- On n'a qu'à recommencer depuis le début , d'accord ? Salut , moi , c'est Harold , le plus grand idiot de la Terre

le jeune homme tendit sa main , attendant . Merida cessa de tailler et tourna la tête vers le brun , le fixant dans les yeux . Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes , et put voir dans ses yeux verts émeraude , qu'il était sincère . Merida fit un léger rictus et empoigna sa main

- Merida ..

ils se secouèrent la main , tendis qu'Harold fit un sourire soulagé . Jack tourna la tête et un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres , quand il les vit ainsi .

- Et bah voilà .. , murmura t-il

Merida ramena sa main à elle , avant qu'Harold ne se rapproche , observant son arc

- Comment tu fais ça ?

- ça ? C'est simple , regarde ..

- LES GARS ! s'écria une voix féminine

Merida et Harold se regardèrent avant de se relevé . Jack dévala les rochers , rejoignant ses deux amis . Ils virent Raiponce à l'autre bout de la plage , les bras chargés de Manioc .

- J'ai trouvé quelque chose ! s'écria t-elle

Les 3 adolescents s'entregardèrent avant de courir vers elle à toute vitesse . Ils arrivèrent devant elle , éssouflés .

- Que .. qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? Fit Jack en reprenant son souffle

- Si c'est du Manioc que tu as trouvé , ça servait à rien de nous faire traverser la moitié de la plage alors que tu pouvais nous l'apporter .. , fit Merida les mains sur les cuisses

- Nan , c'est pas ça ..

Elle s'écarta et les 3 adolescents écarquillèrent les yeux . Il y avait là , une valise à moitié détruite , recouverte de mousse . Les 4 adolescents s'entregardèrent avant de soudainement se jeter sur la pauvre valise , l'ouvrant viollement . Malheureusement , il ne restait plus grand chose … mais assez pour les satisfaire .

- des masques de plongés ! S'écria Harold

- des maillots de bain ! Renchérit Raiponce

- Trop cool ! Un sweat bleu foncé ! Ma couleur préféré ! Déclara Jack en empoignant le vetement

- Une gourde ? Des plats ? De la peinture ?Fit Merida , et puis il ou elle à des vetements de fille ET de garçons !

- C'est peut-être une valise mixte .. , fit Harold

Tous haussèrent les épaules . Mais bon , il préférait profiter de leur trésor , plutot que de se poser des questions . Et puis grâce à ça , ils pouvaient aller à la pêche , ramener de l'eau , se faire à manger , se baigner et .. peindre ? Ils tiendraient plus longtemps qu'ils l'avaient espéraient .. et puis .. ils finiraient par s'y habitué .. non ?


	8. Chapter 8 : journal de 12:45

Chapitre 8 : Journal de 12:45

Elle repassait tranquillement ses affaires, tout en fredonnait une petite mélodie . Elle leva les yeux et put apercevoir à travers la baie vitré ouverte donnant vue à son jardin et au champs des environs ,

sa fille , se balançant dans un pneu , suspendu à un énorme arbre . Elle fit un sourire et fit en reposant le fer à repasser

- Fais attention Emma !

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman ! je métrise ! Fit la brune en s'accrochant au pneu à deux bras

Mme Frost fit un sourire et secoua la tête , pliant son linge .

«- Bienvenue au journal de 12:45 . Aujourd'hui , l'information principale est surprenante . Un ouragan de niveau 5 s'est abattu sur l'Amérique du sud et sur une bonne partie de l'Océan Pacifique , hier soir à 01:25 »

le son de la télévision résonnait dans le chalet de campagne , entendu par la femme qui gardait tout de même les yeux baissés

«- il n'y a eu heureusement aucun mort , mais seulement quelques blessés . Mais , nous avons été informer , que le Moon , un bateau de luxe menant une croisière organisé par Manny Mim tous les ans , à été touché par l'ouragan »

Elle leva soudainement les yeux , laissant son linge sur la table à repasser . Elle marcha à travers la salle à manger jusqu'à se trouver devant la petite télé .

«- Une équipe à intervenue sur le paquebot , qui à du mettre en arrêt pendant quelques jours la croisière . Les dégâts on était important , mais heureusement il n'y a eu aucun blessé . Quelques témoins ont pu partager leur expérience »

_«- C'était incroyable . Tout s'était passé tellement vite , on était en train de faire la fête puis tout à coup le sol à commencer à trembler .. »_

_«- BOOM ! y'avait tout le monde qu'était tombé comme si on avait secouer le bateau ! puis SHLAM ! les meubles se sont complètement écrasés !» _

_«- Après que nous soyons tombés , les meubles de la salle se sont écrasés contre les murs et les fenêtres ont explosés »_

_«- il faisait déjà noir et il pleuvait des cordes . C'était impressionnant » _

Mme Frostse mordit les doigts et se rapprocha d'avantage de la télévision , commençant à s'inquiéter ..

«- Mais malheureusement , nous avons été signalé que 4 adolescents ont été portés disparut lors de l'ouragan . Un seul témoin à été présent lors du drame et à accepter de nous racontés comment ça s'est passé »

_«-Bonsoir .. »_

- Bunny ? Fit la mère de Emma , Oh non .. non non !

_«- Nous étions sorti de la salle et nous sommes allez sur le pont . Ce qui n'était pas très intelligent puisque la pluie tombait à flot .. nous étions 5 sur le pont . Il y avait moi , mon ami qui m'a accompagné , Jack Frost , une jeune fille blonde , une autre rousse et un jeune homme brun . Le bateau tremblait et les vagues ont commencer à engloutir le pont .. les deux jeunes filles ont disparut .. Jack s'est mit à courir et à était emporté par les vagues … puis se fut le tour du brun qui s'est fait renversé par un banc .. »_

«- nous vous remercions jeune homme . Des équipes de recherches ont été lancés et cherchent actuellement les 4 adolescents . Si ils sont encore vivants , ce qui est d'après les scientifiques peu probables . Les chercheurs ont déduit l'identité des disparut : Jack Frost , Raiponce Sunflower , Merida Dunbroch et Harold Haddock . Les familles de ces enfants seront donc convoqués … »

Mme. Frost se laissa tomber sur le canapé , et baissa les yeux , la bouche grande ouverte . Son bébé . Se trouvait peut-être tout au fond du Pacifique . La douleur qu'elle ressentait était indescriptible . La pire chose qui pouvait arriver à une mère .. perdre son enfant .. les larmes ruisselèrent ses joues tendit que le son de la télé résonnait dans la salle . Puis , Emma entra dans la pièce , en sautillant

- Maman ! Maman ! J'ai réussi à-

Elle se stoppa sur place quand elle vit sa mère presque effondré sur le sol , sanglotant

- Maman ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Pourquoi tu pleure ? Demanda t-elle hésitante

- Approche .. , fit sa mère et ouvrant ses bras

Emma ne se fit pas prier et entra ses bras chaleureux de sa mère . Aucun mot ne se prononça . Seul leur étreinte se fit . Et rien d'autre . Mais arrivera le moment où elle devra avouer à sa fille , que son frère est sûrement .. mort .

* * *

Il était sur son voilier , avec son meilleur ami . Il longeait le rebord , observant la vue de n'importe quel poisson . Il se pencha en avant , avant de plisser les yeux

- des poissons Gueulfor ?

- ça va tarder Stoïk ! Fit un homme à la moustache longue , non loin de lui et près du filet de pêche

Il fit un sourire et remonta le filet . Le son des engrenages se fit entendre , remontant petit à petit le filet de pêche rester au fond de l'eau . Les deux amis se trouvaient non loin de l'île de Berk , au dessus d'un récif . Tendis que le filet remonta , Gueulfor adressa la parole à Stoïk

- Alors , Harold est parti ?

- Et oui ! Il à quitter le nid et s'est envoler de ses propres ailes !

- Ouai , c'est plus approprié de dire que tu l'as jeter du nid et qu'il est parti pour 2 mois , reprit Gueulfor

Le filet remonta enfin et il se déposa sur le pont , l'eau s'écoulant et quelques poissons se tortillant tel des sardines .. ouai bon , c'était des sardines . Mais y'avait aussi des carpes , et des anguilles et .. ouai bon , reprenons : Gueulfor sortit un couteau et découpa le filet , tendis que Stoïk s'avança vers lui

- Ne dis pas de sautises , je ne l'ai pas forcé , il était retissant au début à cette idée , mais après sa promenade habituelle , il était complètement pour . Il à dut changer d'avis

- M'oui , sûrement .. , fit Gueulfor , et puis tu connais Harold , il à toujours été .. euhm .. solitaire . Il à dut prendre conscience que le fait de partir ne changera pas grand chose et que se serai sans doute mieux

soudain , le filet céda et tous les poissons s'éparpillèrent sur le bateau , sous le regard enthousiaste des deux amis . Gueulfor se frotta les mains, un sourire aux lèvres

- La pêche est bonne ! c'est le père de Fishlegs , le poissonnier , qui va être content !

Stoïk lui sourit avant de courir après quelques sardines qui bondissaient aussi haut que lui …

Un panier en osier sur le dos , les deux amis traversèrent le village, fier de leur pêche . D'ordinaire , les gens le saluait avec sourire , l'admirant . Mais ce jour là , les gens le fixait étrangement . D'un regard presque triste et désolé . Stoïk fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'adressa à Gueulfor , continuant de fixer les villageois

- Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi .. , répondit son ami ayant remarquer leurs comportement étrange

Ils finirent par arriver devant le stand du poissonnier . Stoïk posa sur le plan de travail son panier d'osier , avant que le marchand n'arrive .

- Ah ! Fishlugs ! Salua poliment le blond

- Je vois que la pêche à été bonne Gueulfor ..

- En effet , fit Gueulfor tout fier

Fishlugs s'avança, et son sourire s'estompa quand il vit Stoïk . Il baissa les yeux et se passa une main dans sa nuque

- Ahh .. Stoïk .. je .. je ne sais pas quoi dire …

le roux haussa un sourcil , ne comprenant absolument à ce qu'il se passait . Fishlugs finit par soupirer et leva les yeux .

- je suis profondément désolé ..

- Désolé ? Mais pour quelle raison enfin ?

- Bah , pour votre fils bien sûr

- de quoi mon fils ? Harold est à la croisière et alors ?

- Vous .. vous n'êtes pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? Reprit Gueulfor

Fishlegs serra les dents et prit une inspiration, laissant échapper un son semblable à un bruit de serpent .

- Aïe .., lâcha t-il , Thor , pourquoi c'est moi qui doit m'en charger ?

- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Fit Stoïk à la fois désespéré et à la fois inquiéter

Fishlugs porta son regard sur Gueulfor , puis sur Stoïk . Il soupira, et finit par prendre la parole

- Votre fils .. à disparu .

- Attend .. quoi ? Fit Stoïk en fronçant les sourcils

- Il .. il y a eu un ouragan .. et le Moon à été une de ses victimes .. votre fils .. votre fils à disparut en mer , ainsi que 3 autres adolescents ..

Stoïk écarquilla les yeux , la bouche entre-ouverte , et secoua la tête .

- Quoi ? Non .. non ..

Fishlugs soupira et appuya sur un bouton de la radio qui se trouvait sur la table d'à coté .

«-_ nous vous remercions jeune homme . Des équipes de recherches ont été lancés et cherchent actuellement les 4 adolescents . Si ils sont encore vivants , ce qui est d'après les scientifiques peu probable . Les chercheurs ont déduit l'identité des adolescents : Jack Frost , Raiponce Sunflower , Merida Dunbroch et Harold Haddock . Les familles de ces enfants seront donc convoqués … »_

Stoïk perdit l'équilibre et se rattrapa de justesse grâce à une table derrière lui . Gueulfor scella sa bouche , le fixant avec tristesse . Stoïk se passa une main sur son front , sa respiration se faisant forte ..

- Fils ..

* * *

Seul le son de ses pleurs se faisait entendre . Oui . Elle pleurait à chaude larmes à moitié écroulé sur le sol , ses longs cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules . La télé était allumé et le son résonnait dans la pièce . Soudain , la porte de la maison claqua et une voix grave se fit entendre

- Chérie , je suis rentré ! la chasse entre amis s'est bien passé ..

Fergus entra dans la salle , enlevant son chapeau de chasse à carreaux .

- Figure toi que Dingwall a- Elinor !

Il écarquilla les yeux et se jeta sur sa femme , l'ayant aperçu écrouler à terre . Il l'a prit par les épaules , à moitié affolé .

- Elinor ! Que se passe t-il enfin ?!

Elle ne répondit point , ses larmes toujours coulantes et ses sanglots ne faisant que redoubler . Elle se jeta dans ses bras , pleurant à chaudes larmes . Fergus , n'y comprenant rien , lui tapota le dos , gardant son calme .

- Allons allons .. pas de ça ici ..

- Elle .. e-elle est morte …, fit Elinor entre deux sanglots

- Quoi ? Fit Fergus en fronçant les sourcils et en la prenant par les épaules

Elinor essuya une larme avant de reprendre , la voix sautante

- Me-Merida .. elle .. elle est morte …

- Qui ? Merida ? Mais nan , elle est juste parti en croisière ! Ne t'inquiète pas , elle est assez grande pour-

- Mais Nan ! Tu .. Tu comprends pas ! S'écria la brune en donnant un coup de poing dans son torse

- Mais alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? fit-il exaspéré

«_- Et voilà , c'est la fin du journal . Nous vous rapellons l'information principale : Les familles des disparus, devront ses présenter . Jack Frost , Raiponce Sunflower , Merida Dunbroch et Harold Haddock sont les victimes de l'ouragan qui s'est produit sur le Moon . Merci et bonne soirée !_ »

Fergus écarquilla les yeux , ayant entendu le nom de sa fille . Il baissa les yeux, tendis qu'Elinor se remit à pleurer .

- Qu.. Quoi .. quel ouragan ..

- Un .. un ouragan à frapper et .. Merida à di-disparut en mer …

Fergus baissa les yeux , ceux-ci s'embuant . Il secoua la tête , se passant une main sur son front

- Non .. , souffla t-il

Il leva les yeux , tendis que Elinor se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras . Fergus la serra d'avantage contre lui , et laissa une larme couler .

- Tout .. tout est de ma faute .. je .. j'aurai jamais du la laisser y aller seule .. elle … elle serai pas morte … , murmura Elinor

- Non ! Non ne dis pas ça … elle à juste disparut , ils vont la retrouver , j'en suis sûr .. et .. et rien n'ai de ta faute .. c'est de la faute de personne …

Elinor éclata un nouveau sanglot . Ils restèrent ainsi , sur le sol , à pleurer à chaudes larmes la disparition de leur fille …

* * *

Une dure journée . Gothel était rentré de son travail , était parti à une réunion , est allé chez un ami du nom de , Pitch Black , et est allé faire les courses . Au final , elle se trouvait dans l'ascenseur de son immeuble , 4 sacs de courses dans chaque main , et un journal dans la bouche . La porte s'ouvrit . Elle fit un sourire et sortit de l'ascenseur , se dirigeant vers son appartement . Elle ouvrit la porte , et se pressa de poser ses sacs sur la table en bois de la salle à manger . Elle poussa un soupir et s'asseya sur son fauteuil fétiche en velours rouge , un et prit son journal à deux mains . Elle l'ouvrit , un sourire aux lèvres.

Plus elle lisait , plus son sourire s'estompa . Elle était tombé sur l'information principale de la semaine .. Elle se leva , les yeux se déplaçant de droite à gauche à toute vitesse . Puis soudain , elle lâcha le journal . Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et fit un pas en arrière , tendis que le journal s'ouvrit à une page précise . Il y avait écrit en gros et en gras : « _Les 4 disparus : Jack Frost , Raiponce Sunflower , Merida Dunbroch et Harold Haddock »_

Son enfant . Celle qu'elle à chéri toute sa vie . Depuis le jour de son adoption , la considérant comme sa véritable fille . Elle l'aimait . Et plus encore . Et elle à disparut . Sans doute pour toujours . Si elle devait mourir , se serai pour elle , et rien que pour elle . Mais aujourd'hui … elle n'ai plus là . Et elle aurait voulu se jeter du haut de l'immeuble qui lui servait de tour . Elle ne put se retenir trop longtemps , et se mit à pleurer , un torrent de larmes l'emergeant . Elle se laissa tomber à terre , ses cheveux bouclés lui tombant sur le visage .

Elle était seule à pleurer . Personne pour la réconforter . Et pourtant .. elle n'était pas seule à souffrir . Mais si ses 4 familles aurait su où leurs enfants se trouvaient à l'heure actuel , ils seraient loin d'être à ce point là en ce moment …


	9. Chapter 9 : Secret

Chapitre 9 : Secret

3 jours . 3 jours de passer . Les vagues se couchèrent doucement sur l'île , tendis que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel . Puis soudain , un corps bondit de l'eau , un harpon en main , et un masque de plongé vert sur le nez .

- Zut et crotte et flûte ! s'écria Jack

Il enleva son masque et se ravança vers la plage . Il sortit de l'eau , lâchant le masque et le harpon sur le sable . Raiponce s'avança , et mit ses mains sur les hanches

- Tu t'es loupé ? Demanda t-elle un sourire au coin

- J'allai l'avoir ! J'étais à ça ! Fit Jack en montrant le peu d'espace entre son pouce et son index

La blonde roula les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête . Depuis leur arrivée , les adolescents ont du changer de mode de vie … mais au bout du deuxième jour , ils ont finit par se faire à cette idée . Jack n'avait pas de tee-shirt , laissant paraître son torse d'une pâleur exorbitante , il avait taillé son jean en pantacourt , laissant les bouts usés , et s'était fait un collier avec une dent de requin , trouvé sur la plage . Il portait aussi parfois le sweat trouvé dans la valise .

Raiponce avait toujours son short , plutôt en bonne état , avec toujours sa ceinture de corde . Elle portait un haut de maillot de bain , trouvé dans la valise . Il était rose , rattaché autour de son cou . Elle avait également attaché sa chevelure en natte large et avait une fleur exotique de même couleur que son maillot derrière son oreille . Pour Jack , elle était _extrêmement_ belle …

Merida , quand à elle , avait taillé son pantalon noir en short , et avait mit le deuxième haut de maillot de bain trouvé . Celui-ci était bleu fonçé à bretelles . Et heureusement , son maillot n'avait pas un décolleté plongeant , au contraire , il était droit . Ainsi que Raiponce si je puis ajouter . Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval haute avec le tissu à carreaux bleu , qui était autrefois à sa ceinture , laissant plusieurs mèches de ses cheveux rebelle tomber sur son visage . Elle s'était également fait une sorte de gant pour le tir à l'arc avec de fines lianes .

Et Harold , n'avait plus de tee-shirt , laissant paraître son torse …... euh …... bah ... normal . Il portait sa veste brune ouverte , ayant tailler les manches jusqu'à ses coudes , et avait mit son écharpe verte pistache comme un motard qui l'aurait attacher autour de son cou . Mais il avait garder son jean dans le même état que depuis le début . Pourquoi ? Il avait ses raisons . Avérai dire .. il ne voulait pas qu'on sache son handicap … il n'avait jamais accepter le regard des autres .. et ça le rendait mal à l'aise …

Jack secoua la tête , éclaboussant au passage Raiponce . Celle-ci mit ses mains devant elle pour se protéger et ferma les yeux

- Jack !

- Oups ! Désolé , j'ai pas fait exprès

- Menteur , lâcha la blonde en rouvrant les yeux

Jack dévoila ses dents , éclatant un léger rire peu discret . Raiponce leva les yeux au ciel et décroisa les bras avant de se retourner , se dirigeant vers l'abri . Merida et Harold parlaient ensemble , assis en tailleur ,la rousse lui montrant comment fabriquer les armes . Jusqu'à présent , elle à put finir quelques lances et harpons . Elle comptait finir son arc, pour pouvoir apporter de la viande ..

Pour l'instant , ils mangeait du manioc . La chasse n'était pas encore accessible , et la pêche … faut déjà que les garçons sachent comment faire . Bref , c'était la galère . Merida éclata un rire , vue au résultat catastrophique du mini poignard fait par Harold . Harold fronça légèrement les sourcils et observa son « arme » .

- Bah quoi ? Il est bien !

Merida explosa un autre rire , basculant légèrement en arrière .

- Tu arriverai même pas à couper une feuille avec ça !

Harold laissa tomber ses épaules , se rendant à l'évidence . C'était monstrueux . Merida éclata un autre rire quand la pierre tailler bascula légèrement sur le coté . Harold tourna la tête sur le coté et fixa la rousse . Seul le son de sa voix se fit entendre . Et le monde semblait disparaître . Il garda son regard planté sur elle , tendis qu'un léger sourire se dessinait sur son visage .

Il plissa légèrement les yeux , son sourire ne faisant qu'évoluer . Merida se stoppa petit à petit , ayant remarquer le regard qu'il portait sur elle . Elle arrêta de rire et le fixa dans les yeux . Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé , gardant son sourire idiot sur les lèvres . Merida haussa légèrement un sourcil , un sourire amusé sur le visage

- Euhhhh …. Harold ?

Celui-ci semblait sortir de sa torpeur et secoua la tête

- Ah , euh … oui ?

Merida fit un léger rire amusé avant de reporter son regard sur son arc , quasi fini . Elle hocha la tête d'un air sûr . Elle finit par se relever , sous le regard inquisiteur du brun

- Où tu vas ?

- Puisque mon arc est enfin terminé , je te laisse deviner

Merida roula les yeux au ciel , et entra dans la forêt , se passant une main sur son « gant pour poignet » fait de lianes . Harold la regarda s'éloigner , tendis qu'il restait assis . Quand elle disparut , le brun baissa les yeux , soupirant . Ok . Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé au juste ? C'était très bizarre . Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et secoua la tête . Il finit par tourner la tête vers la foret et soupira . Il se leva et entra dans la jungle .

Quand il fut hors de vue , la tête de Raiponce dépassa de l'abri . Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres , tendis qu'elle se leva .

- Jack ..

Le jeune homme arriva , le regard inquisiteur

- Quoi ? Demanda t-il bêtement

- Merida est parti chasser ..

- Et ?

- Harold la suivit ..

Jack fit un grand sourire , hochant la tête

- On dirait qu'il suit mes conseils ..

- Quels conseils ?

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard .. ça te dis d'espionner nos tourtereaux ?

Raiponce lui répondit par un sourire sournois . Jack le lui rendit avant d'entrer dans la foret en discrétion , ainsi que la blonde . Harold marchait sans vraiment savoir où aller . Même si la chevelure de Merida se repère à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde , l'adolescente était introuvable . Il s'avança , tendis qu'il se mit à soupirer . Bon d'accord . Enfaîte , qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Il savait même plus ce qu'il faisait . Il soupira , sa marche se faisant de plus en plus lente .

- Je peux savoir ce que je fais là ? Il faudrait que j'apprenne à réfléchir …

Il donna un coup dans une branche d'arbre , mais a priori , celle-ci se vengea en lui fouettant le visage . Harold se tint l'œil et maugréa des paroles inintelligibles , tout en contournant la branche . Il s'avança , se perdant quasiment dans la jungle . Puis , il se stoppa quand il entendu un coup sec . Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et s'avança d'un pas hésitant . Il finit à quatre pattes sur une légère pente . Et quand il regarda par dessus , il vit Merida . Il se cacha , essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer et releva légèrement la tête , l'observant .

Celle-ci était collé à un arbre , prenant une flèche . Elle souffla et tourna légèrement la tête , observant un lapin qui se trouvait là . Elle tira légèrement sur la corde et positionna son arc . Elle plissa les yeux , mais le bruit de la corde tiré , redressa la tête du lapin, élevant ses oreilles en l'air . Merida serra les dents , prête à tirer . Harold observait toute la scène , la bouche entre-ouverte . Il se redressa légèrement , s'appuyant sur ses bras . Mais ce fut l'erreur du siècle . La pierre qui se trouvait sous sa main s'écroula , l'entraînant avec lui .

Il poussa un gémissement de surprise , faisant paniquer le lapin . Merida écarquilla les yeux avant de tirer à toute vitesse sa flèche , qui , se planta dans un arbre , tendis que le petit animal s'en alla en bondissant . Harold roula sur lui-même , pour enfin atterrir sur le dos , à quelques mètres de Merida . Celle-ci , ayant remarquer son échec , poussa un grognement , donnant un coup dans le vide .

- Harold ! Tu es sérieux là ?

Le brun rouvrit les yeux et se releva , enlevant la terre sur sa veste

- Désolé , c'était pas mes intentions ..

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu espérais à la fin ? Tu te rends compte que si je trouve pas autre chose à manger on va tous mourir de faim ?

Harold la fixa , rentrant ses lèvres . Bon , c'est vrai qu'il à fait une boulette . Mais quand même , c'était un petit lapin .. bon , un bon gros lapin .. il avait une bonne paire de cuisses en plus … et il avait l'air si tendre … bref , il s'en voulut . Merida soupira , ne gardant son calme

- J'allai l'avoir ! je pense pas que je trouverai un autre lapin comme lui !

- Ouai , je sais mais je te jure que je voulais pas … derrière toi !

Merida réagit instantanément . Elle se tourna , prit une flèche , et tira aussitôt . La flèche prit une trajectoire direct et attaqua un canard en plein vol . Le pauvre canard , poussa un cancanement avant de tomber au sol , laissant quelques plumes au passage . Merida fixa l'horizon quelques secondes avant de soupirer . Elle se tourna vers Harold et l'observa de haut en bas , avant d'hocher la tête

- … Tu t'es bien rattraper … j'espère que t'aime le canard laqué ..

- Euh .. mouais ….

Merida fit un sourire amusé avant de croiser les bras .

- Tu veux essayer ? Fit-elle en haussant un sourcil , un sourire au coin

Harold ouvrit grand les yeux et serra les dents

- Euh .. je .. je sais pas comment …

- T'inquiète , je vais te montrer .. , viens ! Fit -elle en lui tendant la main

Harold la fixa quelques secondes , hésitant . Il finit par pousser un léger soupir et s'approcha , se trouvant face à elle . Merida fit un sourire et lui tendit l'arc . Il la fixa et empoigna l'arc . Merida fit un sourire et lui montra du doigt un arbre en face d'eux

- Essaye de tirer sur l'arbre là-bas

- Quoi ? Tu me montre même pas comment on fait ?

- - T'as une flèche, tu la mets et tu tires . Rien de plus simple !

Harold soupira , levant les yeux au ciel . Il prit une flèche et essaya tant bien que mal de la placer . Il tendit la corde et fit un sourire

- C'est plus facile que -

La flèche vira sur le coté . Il se tut et la remit en place . Mais la flèche vira sur le coté de nouveau . Harold soupira et tendit la corde d'avantage . Une fois la flèche mit correctement, il ferma un œil . Mais quand il lâcha la corde , il fut projeter en arrière, et la flèche rebondit sur quelques arbres , faisant comme un flipper . Puis, la flèche se dirigea droit sur Harold . Celui-ci poussa un cri et sauta à plat ventre sur le sol , la flèche se planta sur un arbre derrière lui .

Le brun releva la tête et la tourna vers Merida , qui elle , était explosé de rire . Elle se tint les côtes , tellement elle riait . Harold fit un léger sourire , à moitié amusé

- ça compte l'arbre de derrière ?

Merida redoubla ses rires , avant de se calmer petit à petit . Elle finit par se racler la gorge , un grand sourire sur le visage .

- ça fait des années que j'ai pas ris comme ça ..

Harold se releva , tendis que Merida fit un sourire mélancolique . Harold la fixa quelques secondes , le regard inquisiteur

- Tu t'ennuie à ce point chez toi ?

- Tu connais pas ma mère .. , fit-elle un sourire au coin

Elle soupira et reprit l'arc en le lui tendant

- Recommence

- Ok … mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ..

- Parce que c'est moi ? Demanda t-elle en haussa un sourcil

- Euh .. ouai .. ou cas où tu piquerais une autre crise

- Quoi ?! Je ne-

Merida le fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer .

- Bon ok .. c'est vrai que je me laisse un peu allez … , fit-elle en se passant une main dans sa nuque

Elle soupira , tendis qu'Harold prit l'arc et le repositionna , les mains tremblantes . Merida fit un sourire et s'approcha

- Non , il faut que tu regardes droit devant toi et que tu tournes le bassin ..

Elle s'avança et mit ses mains sur celles d'Harold. Elle l'aida à tendre la corde, mais bizarrement le temps semblait s'arrêter .. Harold tourna la tête et regarda Merida . Les mains d'Harold cessèrent de trembler au contact de la chaleur de celles de Merida . Sans que Harold ne s'en rende compte, ses joues se teintèrent d'une couleur rosée . Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas , c'est que Jack et Raiponce les observaient de derrière la pente où se cachait Harold quelques instants plus tôt . Raiponce fit un sourire rêveur , plissant les yeux

- C'est tellement beau … , murmura t-elle

Jack hocha la tête , trop concentrer sur les 2 adolescents . Harold finit par se racler la gorge et reporta son regard sur l'arbre en face de lui . Merida se sentait presque aussi mal à l'aise que le brun , mais cachait beaucoup mieux ses rougeurs …

- Colle la corde à ta joue , concentre toi … et tires !

Sur ces mots , Harold lâcha la corde et la flèche fila tout droit , mais pour le plus grand étonnement du jeune homme , la flèche rebondit entres les arbres , filants à travers la foret , sous le regard d'Harold et de Merida . Raiponce et Jack suivait la flèche , les yeux allant de droite à gauche . Puis , la flèche rebondit sur quelques arbres derrière eux et se dirigea droit vers eux .

Ils poussèrent un cri , avant de sauter par dessus la pente et de courir , la flèche les poursuivants . Harold et Merida écarquillèrent les yeux et ils n'eurent le temps de dire quoi que ce soit , que la blonde et l'argenté leurs sautèrent dessus , la flèche se plantant sur un arbre juste derrière eux . Mais malheureusement , c'était loin d'être fini .

Quand ils tombèrent au sol , ils roulèrent en boule sur une pente glissante . Ils poussèrent un cri à l'unisson , évitant tous les arbres qui se trouvaient là . Pour eux , le monde était une fois sur deux à l'envers . Ils continuèrent ainsi , jusqu'à leur roulade s'arrête . Mais au mieux de se stopper à plat ventre , Ils entrèrent dans l'eau du lac qu'ils avaient trouvé quelques jours plutôt . Un grand « Splach ! » résonna . Puis petit à petit , les 4 têtes sortirent de l'eau . Et ce fut une Merida très furax qui revint à la surface .

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faisiez là ?

- On regardait , ça se voyait pas ? Fit Jack en s'essuyant le visage

- ça vous fascine tellement de me voir chasser ou quoi ?

- Nan pas du tout , on a vu Harold te suivre alors .. , fit Raiponce

- Ah ouai ! Je t'avais dit que mes conseils te seront utile !

- Quoi ? Quels conseils ? Fit Merida

Harold se frappa le front , tendis que Jack fit un grand sourire et que Merida lança un regard inquisiteur à Raiponce . Harold ouvrit grand les yeux , quand Jack prit la parole

- Quels conseils ? Et bah figure toi que tu es le gen-

Il ne put finir sa phrase quand il se prit de l'eau en pleine figure . Raiponce explosa de rire , tendis que Jack foudroyait du regard Harold , qui lui , fit de même en secouant la tête négativement . Merida regardait à la fois le brun et à la fois l'argenté , ne comprenant absolument rien . Jack soupira et en une fraction de seconde , il lança de l'eau sur Harold . Mais malheureusement pour lui , et pour sa vie , c'est Merida qui se prit tout .

Elle grogna , serrant les poings et se vengea . Mais , Raiponce se prit l'eau en pleine face , ses rires cessant . Et soudain , une véritable bataille d'eau fut déclencher . Les rires se mélangèrent avec le son de la cascade d'eau . Au final , ils se retrouvèrent trempés , de la tête aux pieds . Mais ils étaient trop occupés à s'éclabousser pour s'en soucier . Ce qui était surtout drôle , c'était de voir la coiffure de Jack tout aplati . Puis , Harold plongea dans l'eau . Il revint à la surface , mais avec sur les épaules Merida . Celle-ci fit une tête surprise , mais se contenta de rire .

- Oui ! Une confrontation ! s'écria la blonde

à peine a t-elle dit cette phrase qu'elle sauta sur le dos de Jack , montant sur ses épaules tel un chimpanzé . Elles se firent un sourire au coin avant de s'attraper les bras et de se pousser . En bas , les deux adolescents se foudroyait du regard , un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres .

- Tu continuais ta phrase de tout à l'heure , je te tue

- Toi ? Me tuer ? J'aimerai bien voir çAAAAAHHHHH !

Raiponce avait perdu à la bataille et tomba , entraînant avec elle Jack . Harold gloussa de rire tendis que Merida leva les bras au ciel en signe de victoire . Harold continua de rire , mais son pied en plastique glissa dans l'eau et ils tombèrent à l'eau , laissant un hoquement de surprise s'échapper de la bouche de la rousse . Un silence s'installa , jusqu'à ils revinrent tous les 4 à la surface .

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire à l'unisson . Si ça continuait ainsi , ils allaient mourir noyer ! Puis , Jack se ressaisit le premier , et eut un sourire joueur . Il leva les yeux vers la chute et put voir que tout en haut , il y avait un parterre de terre . En gros .. il pouvait faire des saltos avant de plonger dans l'eau !

- Le dernier en haut est une poule mouillé !

- Ce sera pas moi ! S'exclama Merida avant de sortir de l'eau

Harold devint raide . Il baissa les yeux et pensa à sa prothèse . Il ne pouvait pas faire des trucs de ce genre .. surtout qu'il venait de se croûter en beauté dans l'eau à cause de son handicap . Il s'enroula de ses bras , se mordant la lèvre inférieure . Merida se tourna et lui fit un signe de la main

- Harold ! Viens !

- N-Non … , dit-il hésitant

- Quoi ? Allez ! Ce sera marrant !

Merida descendit la pente , tendis que les deux autres adolescents se retournèrent , fixant le brun toujours dans l'eau . La rousse entra dans l'eau et tira Harold par le bras , le forçant à sortir , tendis que lui , devint soudainement affolé

- Merida ! Non s'il te plaît ! Écoute moi .. je peux pas ! s'écria t-il en la suppliant

- Ohhh allez ! et puis je suis sûr que Jack fera un plat !

- Hey ! , fit Jack au loin

Merida fit un rire tendis qu'ils sortirent de l'eau . Harold trébucha à moitié , son pantalon traînant au sol .

- Merida ! Arrête !

Puis , il écarquilla les yeux quand il sentit sa prothèse s'enlever sous le poids de l'eau . Il poussa un léger gémissement et tomba au sol , Merida le lâchant . Elle se retourna et ouvrit grands les yeux quand elle vit la jambe du brun à .. un mètre de son corps . Raiponce plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche , tendis que Jack rentra ses lèvres . Harold leva les yeux et se redressa lentement . Il pouvait voir dans les yeux de la rousse , de la pitié . Ainsi que dans les yeux des deux autres adolescents .

Harold soupira et s'asseya , avant de prendre sa jambe en plastique et de la remettre en place , sous le regard de Merida . Il finit par se relever avec quelques difficultés et fixa la rousse avant de baisser les yeux , honteux .

- Harold .. , commença la jeune fille

Celui-ci secoua la tête avant de se retourner et de repartir vers la foret . Quand il disparut à travers les arbres , Merida se tourna et fixa Raiponce et Jack . Ceux-ci haussèrent les épaules , tendis que la rousse baissa les yeux et soupira .

…

La nuit était tombé et le ciel était couvert de milliers de petits points lumineux . Le feu crépitait est c'était la seule source de lumière qu'il y avait sur l'île , à part la lune . Harold était assis au bord de la pile de rochers , observant la mer qui était d'un calme apaisant .. Les 3 autres adolescents étaient assis au bord du feu , mal à l'aise .

- Je pense que quelqu'un devrait lui parler … , fit la rousse

- Oui .. pour une fois , je suis d'accord avec la furie , répondit Jack

Merida le foudroya du regard , tendis que Raiponce jeta un regard à la pile de rochers où se trouvait le brun .

- Il a l'air vraiment mal .. je l'ai jamais vu comme ça ..

- Même sur le Moon ? Demanda Merida

- Bon peut-être , mais ça c'était ma faute , fit Jack

- Ta faute ?

- Ouai , je vous expliquerai

- Tu nous doit beaucoup d'explications , fit Raiponce un léger sourire au coin

- N'empêche , on peux pas le laisser comme ça , il n'est même pas venu manger ..

- Dommage , le canard était délicieux ! Fit Jack

Raiponce roula les yeux au ciel , avant de secouer la tête .

- Alors qui est-ce qui y va ? Demanda la rousse

- Merida, s'exclama Raiponce et Jack à l'unisson

- Hey ! Pourquoi moi ?

- Entre lui et moi , c'est pas l'amour fou , fit Jack en se désignant , et Raiponce … elle peut faire une gaffe

- Hey ! Fit la jeune fille en lui donnant une tape sur la tête

-Et , reprit l'argenté , je pense que tu es la personne qui est la plus proche d'Harold entre nous 3 ..

- J'espère qu'il n'y a pas d'arrière pensés , fit Merida en haussant un sourcil

- Non ! Pas du tout ! S'exclama l'adolescent en levant une main en l'air

Merida soupira , et baissa les yeux , se mordant la lèvre inférieure . Elle leva les yeux et souffla avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le mur de rocs . Raiponce tourna la tête vers Jack et haussa un sourcil

- Il y avait pas d'arrière pensés ?

Jack fit un grand sourire et sortit une main de derrière son dos

- Croisé , ça compte pas !

Harold observait l'océan noir , ses pensés défilants dans sa tête . Si ça se trouve , ils ne voudront plus lui parler . Ou alors ils se moqueront de lui en permanence . C'était insupportable de penser à ça , alors que pour une fois dans sa vie , il échappait à cela … Il avait une de ses jambes ramener à son torse , tendis que l'autre pendouillait dans le vide . Puis, il tourna légèrement la tête et put voir Merida s'asseoir à ses cotés .

- Tu n'as pas faim ? Tu n'es même pas venu manger ..

Harold ne répondit pas , détournant le regard . Merida poussa un soupir , laissant tomber ses épaules .

- Bon , je vais pas faire le tour de la question .. pourquoi tu nous l'avais pas dit ?

Harold resta de marbre .

- Pourquoi ? Tu nous fais pas confiance ? Demanda t-elle plus calmement

Harold tourna la tête vers elle .

- Si .. , répondit-il à lit voix

- Alors dis moi .. pourquoi tu as eu peur de l'avouer ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle le fixa et posa sa main sur la sienne . Le brun tourna la tête vers elle , son cœur ratant un battement . Il finit par secouer la tête , et soupira .

- C'était .. c'était il y a 10 ans .. mon père voulait que je devienne comme lui , et je n'ai jamais voulu ça .. quand j'étais petit , je rêvais de devenir dompteur … mais pour mon père , c'était une perte de temps de vouloir faire ça … j'ai .. j'ai toujours vu dans ses yeux , de la frustration , de la honte … il n'a jamais été fier de moi .. quand il me regardait .. on avait l'impression qu'il me dévisageait , comme une bête de foire …

Harold fit une pause , la mélancolie prenant le dessus , tendis que Merida l'écoutait attentivement .

- Un jour , j'ai décider de lui prouver que je pouvais être le fils dont il a toujours voulu .. alors je suis allé dans une vieille maison abandonné , à l'autre bout de l'île , et j'ai commencer à éduquer le chien de ma voisine .. il s'appelait Mort Rouge , parce qu'il adorait le rosbif, dit-il avec un léger rire coupé

Merida fit un léger sourire , tendis qu'Harold reprit , plus sérieusement

- Mais ce qui était dur , c'est que Mort Rouge était très agressif .. et au moindre geste il grognait .. c'était un bon gros molosse .. je l'ai donc attaché et c'est là qu'il à commencer à se débattre et à devenir fou .. J'ai essayé de le calmer , mais ça servait à rien .. et là .. la chaîne qui le retenait céda .. il s'est mit à bondir et à fait tomber au sol une lanterne , qui explosa ..

à ce souvenir Harold frémit . Merida lui prit vraiment la main , resserrant son emprise . Le brun lui fit un léger sourire et reprit la parole

- Je n'avais rien vu venir .. et en quelques minutes , c'est toute la maison qui à prit feu … Le chien s'est enfui tendis que je restai debout , complètement paralysé … les flammes m'entouraient , et tout s'effondrait … je n'avait que 6 ans .. et qu'est-ce que j'aurai pu faire ? Et quand je suis sorti de ma torpeur , j'ai commencer à m'avancer , en évitant de m'approcher des flammes … mais .. c'est là qu'une poutre s'effondra .. et elle tomba sur moi .. mais ce fut ma jambe gauche la victime ..

Merida ouvrit grands ses yeux , son cœur battant par l'inquiétude , s'imaginant la scène dans la tête . Cela devait être horrible . Un petit garçon de 6 ans , retrouvé piéger au milieu des flammes et coincé sous une poutre , hurlant et pleurant au secours sans personne pour l'aider …

- Je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie … mes os étaient complètement brisé et je hurlais , tellement la douleur était présente … je n'arrivais même plus à bougé et je me sentais pris au piège .. quand je rouvris les yeux , la fumée était si noire , que je n'arrivais plus à voir devant moi .. et là , j'ai commencer à suffoquer .. je toussai à en cracher du sang .. jusqu'à ce que mes poumons soit remplis de fumée .. je me laissai tombé au sol et je fermai les yeux .. la dernière chose que j'ai vu , c'était les flammes et la fumée ..

Harold prit une pause , reprenant sa respiration .. Merida le fixa , sa main toujours dans la sienne .

- Et là .. je me suis réveillé .. dans ma chambre .. comme si rien ne s'était passé … enfin .. ce n'est pas ce qu'avait dit mes brulures .. et puis .. quand je me suis redresser .. j'avais senti comme .. un manque . Un vide . Quelque chose qui n'était pas comme d'habitude … alors j'ai décider de me lever .. et c'est là .. que j'ai découvert cette maudite jambe …

Il marqua une pause et baissa les yeux . Il soupira , serrant la main de Merida

- Mais même après ça … rien n'a changé .. au contraire , tout à empiré .. mon père m'a fait la moral , et le village m'a prit pour un incapable ..

- Mais tu n'étais qu'un enfant , fit Merida à mit voix

- Enfant ou non , ça toujours été la même chose … , fit-il avec un sourire triste , .. et depuis ce jour , mon enfance à été .. douloureuse .. on se moquait de moi à cause mon handicap et tout le monde me dévisageait … donc j'ai passé le reste de mon existence à me faire tout petit , et à être seul .. .. et rien ne s'est arrangé lorsque mon coté maladroit à fait surface … et j'ai vécu dans la honte , à vivre , dans la solitude …

- C'est horrible .. , murmura Merida

Harold lui fit un léger sourire , les yeux embués . Puis , il éclata un léger rire . Merida fronça légèrement les sourcils , le regard inquisiteur

- Quoi ? Demanda t-elle

Harold se stoppa légèrement , s'essuyant les coins des yeux

- Maintenant , j'ai vraiment l'air d'un faible ..

- Non ! Non ..

Elle prit ses mains à deux mains , et le fixa dans les yeux .

- Tu n'es pas un faible , au contraire , tu es plus fort que jamais .. tu as su supporter toutes les critiques , alors que tu étais seul .. rien de ce qu'il s'est passé n'est de ta faute , tu as essayé de te faire aimé , de te faire accepter .. tu as même risqué ta vie pour ça .. alors c'est à eux de s'en vouloir , parce qu'ils se trompent à ton sujet .. tu n'es pas un incapable .. c'est grâce à toi si on est encore ici .. tu es .. tu es une des meilleurs personnes que j'ai rencontré Harold ..

Harold fit un sourire triste , serrant ses mains .

- Merci .. , murmura t-il

Ils plongèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre . Harold scruta chaque détail de ses yeux bleus cyan .. ils étaient magnifiques .. Merida fixa les yeux verts émeraudes de l'adolescent .. mélangeant toutes nuances de cette couleur … c'était incomparable .. La rousse secoua la tête , sortant de sa torpeur

- Je crois que .. je vais .. je vais aller me coucher ..

- Oui .. , fit le brun en baissant les yeux

- Et .. et n'oublie pas .. tu peux nous faire confiance .. on sera toujours là pour toi .. et jamais on te fera du mal ..

Harold hocha la tête , un léger sourire aux lèvres . Quand Merida alla se lever , elle se stoppa . Elle tourna la tête , et sans que Harold ne le voit venir , elle le serra dans ses bras . Harold resta d'abord sans bouger , avant de rendre son étreinte . Il soupira et ferma les yeux , ainsi que la rousse . Merida finit par se séparer de lui , et se leva à contre-coeur .. Elle lui adressa un dernier sourire avant de descendre ..

Harold baissa les yeux et reporta son regard sur la mer , un sourire attendris aux lèvres .. ça faisait bizarre de … ressentir son cœur battre ainsi .. il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà ressenti ça .. mais c'était différent .. mais il pensa que c'était le fait d'avoir tout avoué . D'avoir craché le morceau . D'avoir enfin enlever ce poids sur ses épaules .. mais si il avait tort ? Il soupira et fixa sa prothèse . Il grogna et arracha soudainement le bout de son pantalon , lui faisant un pantacourt lui arrivant juste en dessous des genoux . Il souffla de soulagement , et ferma les yeux .


	10. Chapter 10 : Sentiments

Chapitre 10 : Sentiments

Merida soupira , et baissa les yeux , se mordant la lèvre inférieure . Elle leva les yeux et souffla avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le mur de rocs . Raiponce tourna la tête vers Jack et haussa un sourcil

- Il y avait pas d'arrière pensés ?

Jack fit un grand sourire et sortit une main de derrière son dos

- Croisé , ça compte pas !

Raiponce roula les yeux au ciel , et tourna la tête vers les rochers . Elle pouvait voir Merida lui prendre la main .. c'était tellement beau … et il faut avouer , ils vont bien ensemble .. Raiponce baissa les yeux et fit un léger sourire

- Alors .. c'est quoi tes « conseils » ? demanda t-elle

Jack fit un sourire et se pencha vers elle

- Ok je vais te dire , mais tu gardes ça pour toi

- Croix de bois , croix de fer , si je mens , je vais en enfer ! S'exclama Raiponce en levant une main au ciel

- Chut !

Raiponce serra les dents , tout en faisant un sourire impatient . Jack soupira et se mit face à elle .

- Sur le Moon , on était au bar avec Bunny , tu sais , le vieux aux cheveux gris

Raiponce hocha la tête , écoutant tel un enfant écoutant une histoire

- Et là , j'ai vu Harold dîner avec une fille .. A .. Ally .. non .. Astrid ! Voilà c'est ça . Il était amoureux d'une fille qui s'appelait Astrid . Et , j'ai donc décider de mettre un peu de piment à ça ..

Jack se mit soudainement à rire , plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche

- Tu aurai vu la tête d'Harold quand il l'a asperger de sauce tomate !

- Attends .. tu dis que t'as gâché leur rendez-vous ?

- T'aurai dû être là ! dit-il en éclatant un autre rire

Raiponce fronça les sourcils et frappa l'épaule de Jack , qui lui cessa de rire et poussa un « Aïe ! »

- Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

- Tu es vraiment .. méchant ! Tu as oser gâcher un rendez-vous romantique !

- Hey réfléchi , si j'avais pas fait ça , Harold ne serai pas en train de prendre la main de Merida !

Raiponce tourna la tête et croisa les bras . Elle reporta son regard sur Jack avant de soupirer

- Tu marques un point ..

Jack fit un sourire avant de reprendre

- bref , l'ouragan est passé , et quand nous sommes arrivés ici , il m'a piquer une crise

- C'est pour ça qu'il t'a à moitié agressé ..

- Pff .. nan , il m'a pas agresser .. , fit-il en secouant la tête , oui bon , et j'ai décider de lui parler et de l'aider à reprendre confiance en lui . Et j'ai appris que son genre , c'est exactement le type de Merida

- donc .. tu lui a donner des conseils pour qu'il puisse essayer de la conquérir et de tomber amoureux d'elle … , conclut-elle

- Exactement ! S'exclama t-il en ouvrant grand ses bras

Raiponce fit un sourire , devant son air si joyeux . C'était touchant de le voir ainsi .. certes il avait pas l'air très mature à faire des trucs comme ça , mais elle avait une âme d'enfant , autant que lui .. Elle finit par tourner la tête et fit un grand sourire rêveur , quand elle aperçut leur étreinte ..

- On dirait que ça va marcher .. , dit-elle

Jack tourna la tête , et un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres . Il finit par porter son regard sur la blonde , un sourire attendris collé au visage .. qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle .. il sentit son cœur battre plus fort encore , et ses joues chauffés .. Raiponce tourna la tête et la première chose qu'elle vit , ce fut le sourire idiot du jeune homme . Elle se mit à rire , sortant l'adolescent de sa torpeur .

- Quoi ? Dit-il bêtement

- Tu aurai vu ta tête !

Jack roula les yeux au ciel , tendis que Raiponce cessa de rire . Ils se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux , leurs visages se décontractant .. Raiponce sentit son cœur battre l a chamade , menaçant d'exploser à tout moment .. Jack se mordit la lèvre inférieure et posa sa main sur la sienne .. Raiponce fit un sourire attendris , ses joues prenant une teinte rosés .. Puis soudain , Merida arriva juste derrière

- Vous le dites si je vous déranges

Jack lâcha soudainement la main de la blonde , et se racla la gorge

- Non , je vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça .. , fit-il innocemment

Merida croisa les bras et secoua la tête , d'un air de dire « Mais oui bien sûr ! ». Raiponce soupira et voulu changer de sujet

- Co-Comment ça s'est passé avec Harold ?

Merida baissa les yeux , et se mit à rougir .. elle se passa une main dans sa nuque et répondit le plus franchement possible

- Bien .. Très bien .. Il s'est confié à moi et … je pense que tout ira mieux ..

Raiponce et Jack s'entre-regardèrent , avec un sourire qui ne trompait personne . Merida leva les yeux au ciel et alla sous l'abri

- Je sais pas vous , mais moi , je vais dormir

- Nan , c'est pas la-

- Oui moi aussi , fit Raiponce en se levant

- Oh oui , je suis crevé ! Reprit Jack en se levant

…

Les 4 adolescents dormaient paisiblement , tendis que petit à petit , le feu s'éteignit . Et cette nuit là , il faisait particulièrement froid .. Harold n'arrivait à dormir . Il était tourné vers le plafond .. enfin .. le plafond de l'abri .. et semblait réfléchir .. il pensait à son village .. à son père .. avoir tout déballé à été un vrai soulagement pour sa conscience .. même si ça ne changerai pas grand chose .. mais Merida avait raison .. il a risqué sa vie pour prouver à son père qu'il pouvait être le fils qu'il souhaitait .. alors si cela n'a servit à rien , c'était bien fait pour lui . Oui . Penser positive , c'était ce qu'il fallait faire .

Puis soudain , il pensa à autre chose . Astrid . Ça faisait tout à coup bizarre de penser à elle . Il ne ressentait plus ce besoin de s'en vouloir et de vouloir tout réparer . Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'en voulait . Et quand il repensa à leur rendez-vous , il ne put s'empêcher de se trouver idiot . Un rire silencieux s'échappa de ses lèvres en repensant à la tête de la jeune fille quand il l'avait asperger de champagne .. alors que si il y avait penser il y a quelques jours , il aurait voulu se pendre pour ça ..

Alors , si il se sentait si bien désormais , ça veut dire que .. il ne l'aime plus ? Il a finit par l'oublier ?Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres . Vaut mieux ça , que souffrir éternellement ! .. mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser : Comment ça se fait ? Comment il à put tourner la page alors que la situation était désespéré ? Il pensa alors aux paroles de Jack . Si il a put faire ça , c'est qu'il .. Oh oh . Non . Il peut pas être tomber amoureux .. encore ? De qui ?

Question idiote . Il y a que deux filles ici , et celle qui serait le mieux placer .. c'est Merida . Merida … Il se mit à rougir . Quand il s'était confié à elle , il avait ressentit une chaleur l'emerger … son cœur n'avait cesser de battre tout le temps … surtout quand elle lui avait prit la main .. et le pire , c'était lors de leur étreinte . Alors il compara ses sentiments avec ceux qu'il avait eu pour Astrid .. c'était presque la même chose .. à un détail près .. c'était beaucoup plus fort .. Jack avait peut-être raison en fin de compte .. non pas de conclusion trop vite . C'était beaucoup trop à son goût .

Il frissonna quand le vent glacé du soir l'atteignit . Puis , il rouvrit les yeux quand il entendit quelque chose .. Il se redressa légèrement et tendit l'oreille . C'était comme un sifflement , non , un frissonnement . Il tourna la tête , et vint comprendre l'origine de cela . C'était Merida qui était enrouler de ses bras . Elle n'avait rien contre le froid , et elle se trouvait nez à nez avec le vent du soir . Harold la fixa quelques secondes avant de soupirer . Il enleva sa veste brune et vint la mettre sur les épaules de la rousse . Celle-ci cessa de trembler , comme si on venait d'installer un radiateur à coté d'elle .

Harold fit un sourire attendris , gardant ses mains sur ses épaules . Il finit par se pencher , hésitant , faisant parfois des minis pauses , et embrassa Merida sur la joue en à peine une seconde , laissant un « smack » s'échapper . Il fit un sourire et revint s'allonger . Maintenant , c'était lui qui était face à face avec le vent . Il était torse nue et n'avait que son écharpe attaché à l'envers autour du cou . Mais il s'en fichait pas mal . Il avait déjà vécu pire . Et s'endormit .

Sentant quelque chose se recouvrir sur elle , Merida alla ouvrir les yeux . Mais elle se figea quand elle sentit des lèvres chaudes se coller à sa joue en une seconde . Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres . Cela ne pouvait être qu'Harold . Pourquoi ? Voilà les places qu'ils occupaient sous l'abri , en partant de gauche vers la droite : Jack , Raiponce , Harold et Merida . Donc d'un coté , c'était plus logique . Et c'était bien comme ça … elle ne sait pas mais .. elle commençait à vraiment l'apprécier .. beaucoup .. énormément ..

Même si au début , elle l'avait menacer . Mais , ça à changer … elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre , et le fait qu'il soit si près d'elle la fit rougir … c'était très étrange comme sensation .. mais très agréable .. elle sourit quand elle sentit son odeur .. une odeur bien particulière .. Elle rapprocha sa veste de son visage , et inspira à pleins poumons l'odeur .. et le marchand de sable passa …

…

- Aouch !

Jack venait de se prendre une branche d'arbre en pleine figure . Il se tint l'œil et grogna des paroles inintelligibles , tout en s'écartant de l'arbre . C'était à son tour d'aller chercher de l'eau , et il avait beau trouvé des excuses de tous genres , c'était à lui un point c'est tout . Il soupira , et se remit à la marche , une gourde en main . Après plusieurs minutes de marche , il finit par arriver au lac . Il se mit à genoux et commença par se mouiller le visage . Il souffla un bon coup et plongea la gourde dans l'eau .

Il se mit à fredonner une chanson qu'il chantait à sa sœur parce qu'elle avait peur de faire des cauchemars … il entretenait une relation particulière avec Emma et c'est pour ça qu'il l'aimait .. Il se maudit de penser à elle alors qu'ils étaient piégés ici .. Cela faisait 4 jours et .. il commençait à douter .. et si ils restaient sur cette île pour toujours ? Arriveront-ils à survivre toute une vie ? Il ne savait plus quoi penser , mais il priait pour qu'il puisse revoir sa famille ..

Mais d'un coté , il voulait rester .. ça semblait bizarre mais .. passer du temps avec ses nouveaux amis , c'était mieux .. et surtout , c'était le temps passé avec Raiponce qui adorait .. pourquoi ? Depuis le premier regard , il avait ressentit une sorte .. d'attirance ou quelque chose du genre … et depuis le début , il pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien à ses cotés .. Il fit un sourire et secoua la tête en la levant vers l'horizon .

Il observa la cascade qui s'écoulait et plissa les yeux . Il put voir tout en haut de la chute , une fleur aux pétales d'or sur une roche .Elle était magnifique , et sa couleur se reflétait au soleil . Un sourire au coin se fit sur son visage . Et si il l'offrait à la blonde .. Il se leva en une seconde , faisant tomber la gourde dans l'eau .

- Crotte ! Lâcha t-il

Il se pencha en avant et ramena la gourde à la rive avant de se mettre à courir vers la pente . Il monta à quatre pattes à toute vitesse , avant d'arriver devant la source de la chute . Et le rocher trouvait en plein milieu . Il soupira et laissa tomba tomber ses épaules en grognant . Il souffla deux fois de suite avant de s'accroupir et de tendre son bras en avant . Mais cela ne servit à rien .

Il jura avant de se ravançer d'avantage . Son corps était par dessus l'eau qui s'écoulait et il se tendit , ses doigts effleurant les pétales de la fleur . Il serra les dents et enfin il l'attrapa

- Je l'ai !

Mais il se crispa et poussa un cri quand il dérapa et tomba du haut de la chute . Un énorme « SPLACH » résonna .

…

- Alors ?

- J'ai pu chasser 2 lapins et 1 canard , fit Merida en posant un sac au sol , l'arc en main

- Appétissant .. , fit Harold en approchant une main

- Bah les pattes ! s'écria Merida en frappant sa main

Il poussa un « Aïe » avant de se frotter la main , tendis que Raiponce roula les yeux au ciel . Puis soudain , Merida gloussa et explosa littéralement de rire, s'écroulant au sol . Harold et Raiponce se lancèrent un regard inquisiteur avant de tourner la tête . Et ils gloussèrent à l'unisson avant de se mettre à rire aux éclats , quand il vit Jack devant la foret , trempé de la tête aux pieds , les cheveux complètement aplatis . Il avait aussi les yeux plissés et avait les lèvres droites .

- On ta demander d'aller chercher de l'eau , pas de prendre une douche ! s'exclama Merida entre deux rires

- Ah , ah , ah , hilarant , fit Jack en gardant son expression faciale

les 3 adolescents redoublèrent leurs rires , tendis que Jack leva les yeux au ciel , exaspéré .

…

Merida et Harold étaient actuellement sous l'eau , parti à la pêche . Même si il y avait un véritable festin pour le soir , il fallait faire des réserves malgré tout .. Raiponce quand à elle , étaient en train de peindre sur un bout d'écorce plat avec la peinture trouvé dans la valise . Elle remit une mèche derrière ses cheveux avant de se mordre la lèvre , tout en peignant .

On put voir un magnifique coucher de soleil sur une mer paisible et calme .. Puis , Jack apparut , les mains dans les dos . Il portait son sweat bleu fonçé , mettant en valeur ses yeux bleus .. Il s'approcha derrière elle et hocha la tête en regardant la peinture

- Beau travail ..

- Ah ! Jack tu m'as fait peur, fit-elle une main sur le cœur

Le jeune homme fit un rire , s'asseyant à coté d'elle . Il se racla la gorge , devenant rouge . Et la moindre parcelle de couleur visible sur sa peau pâle était perceptible à 3 kilomètres à la ronde .

- Eumh .. Raiponce ..

Raiponce tourna la tête et le fixa , tendis que l'adolescent baissa les yeux . Il sortit une main , laissant paraître la fleur aux pétales d'or . Raiponce écarquilla les yeux , une pointe d'émerveillement dans les yeux .

- Je l'ai trouvé au lac et … et j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi …

- Oh Jack .. elle est .. elle est magnifique ..

le jeune homme fit un sourire et ferma les yeux , penchant la tête en avant , une main sur le cœur et tendis la fleur , tel un gentleman , à la blonde . Raiponce fit un grand sourire avant de prendre la fleur et de la scruté . Il y avait des nuances de violet , rendant la plante que plus splendide . Elle leva les yeux vers Jack et lui fit un sourire .

- Merci ..

- Tout le plaisir est pour moi , répondit-il à mit voix , son regard plongé dans le sien

L'adolescente fit un sourire et enleva la fleur qu'il y avait dans ses cheveux pour la remplacer par celle de Jack . Celui-ci la fixa avec un grand sourire , avant de sortir de sa torpeur . Il secoua la tête avant de fixer la peinture . Il dévoila petit à petit ses dents , la prenant .

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai toujours voulu faire quelque chose

Il enleva son sweat , sous le regard exorbité de la blonde , et prit la peinture bleu foncé . Il enfonça deux doigts et se mit à dessiner des formes sur ses bras , tel un autochtone . Il faisait des cercles , des traits , tes points à s'en recouvrant le torse , les bras et même le visage . Raiponce le fixa d'un air amusé . Avec son collier de dent de requin , il faisait vraiment penser à un pur indigène ! Si on rajoute une jupe en liannes , une lance et une couronne fait de dents d'ours !

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était beau , pensa en un quart de tour la jeune fille . Puis , Jack s'arrêta et fixa Raiponce en tendant ses mains semblable à celles d'un Schtroumpf .

- Essaye !

- Hein ?

- Allez , s'te plait !

- Ok , mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi

Jack ne se posa pas de questions , et fit un « hi hi » de joie avant de tartiner ses bras . Raiponce tira une légère grimace , tendis que Jack s'amusait comme un petit fou .

- Bouge pas ..

- C'est pas toi qui- oui bon , mais toi tu te tartinait pas comme ça !

Jack fit un rire , s'attaquant à son cou . Raiponce arrêta de se débattre pour fixer ses yeux . Elle en était complètement amoureuse . De ses yeux , bien sûr … Elle le fixait , la bouche entre-ouverte , tendis que Jack se mit à lui faire des points sur le visage . Puis , il prit sa tête entre les mains et avec ses deux pouces , il fit deux traits sur ses joues . Et il plongea dans son regard vert printemps . Il garda sa tête entre les mains , son visage à quelques centimètres du sien .

Ils restèrent ainsi . À ce regarder yeux dans les yeux , cœur battant à tout rompre . Jack finit par s'avancer légèrement , plissant les yeux , ainsi que l'adolescente .

- YAAAAAAATTTTTTAAAAA !

Les deux adolescents se séparèrent aussitôt , les joues aussi rouges que du sang . Harold et Merida venait de revenir à la surface , masques sur le nez , les bras et harpons en l'air .

- Devinez qui à attraper un bon gros poisson ! s'exclama le brun

- Bien joué ! Fit Jack la voix coupé par le gêne

Mais heureusement pour eux , ils n'avaient rien vu .. hormis le fait qu'ils soient rouges comme des coquelicots …


	11. Chapter 11 : Quand la chance nous échape

**Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs en rogne contre moi à cause de mon retard ! avant de me tabasser , je tiens à vous dire que j'ai d'exellentes excuses ! et cela se résume en un mot : COLLEGE ! et oui , c'est cette année le brevet et je dois travailler plus sérieusement (enfin plus sérieusement que ces dernières années XD) Alors je suis vraiment désolé , surtout que je prépare mon projet que je publierai prochainement (The big four : Hunger Games) , mais je posterai les chapitres avec un peu plus de retard que d'habitude ... mais je vous ai concocter un bon gros chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaisent ! n'oubliez pas de laissez une petite review ! **

**bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Quand la chance nous échappe ..

- Pitié !

Merida se leva et s'avança , l'air exaspéré . Jack était étalé sur le sable , en position étoile . Merida se mit juste par dessus lui , lui cachant le soleil .

- On bronze l'écervelé ?

- Fais .. fais trop chaud ! je crois que .. je crois que je suis en train de fondre !

- Ou t'es en train d'attraper un coup de soleil , fit Merida en levant les yeux au ciel

Merida se redressa , laissant le soleil chauffer le visage de Jack , lui faisant pousser un gémissement

- N'empêche t'as vraiment besoin de bronzer , t'es blanc comme un cul !

- C'est pas vrai ! Se plaigna le garçon

Merida ria , ainsi que la blonde qui se trouvait sous l'abri . Jack soupira et se releva , enlevant le sable sur son torse .

- Je sais pas vous , mais moi , je vais me baigner !

Aucune des deux filles ne réagit , l'air de dire « fais ta vie ! » . Il se tourna et se rapprocha de la mer , et fit un magnifique plongeon . Il revint à la surface et se mit à faire le crawl , s'éloignant de la terre de quelques mètres . Il se stoppa et se mit sur le dos , tranquillement . Il ferma les yeux , battant légèrement des jambes . Puis , il poussa un hurlement quand fut projeter à mille milieux sous les mers .

Il revint à la surface , la bouche grande ouverte . Il s'essuya les yeux et les rouvrit . La première chose qu'il vit , se fut Harold qui riait aux éclats , un masque de plongé sur le nez . Jack fronça les sourcils , avant de l'éclabousser

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Ohhhhh oui ! répondit le brun en enlevant le masque

Jack roula les yeux au ciel avant de se remettre à patauger

-Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais là ?

- Je .. je sais pas trop .. je suis allé voir sous l'eau , et j'ai trouvé plein de poissons de tous genres , des crustacés , des huîtres avec certainement des perles ..

- Ouai ça te passionnes le monde sous-marin quoi , conclut l'argenté

- Non , mais ça change de la forêt

- Bon , en gros , la nature et l'environnement

Harold hocha la tête et haussa les épaules , venant de s'en rendre compte . Jack se redressa , l'eau lui arrivant au dessus de la taille . Il tourna la tête et vit Harold fixer la rousse sur la plage . Il semblait complètement hypnotisé . Jack fit un sourire et croisa les bras

- Alors dis moi .. , comment ça se passe ?

- …... hein ? Fit bêtement le brun en sortant de sa torpeur

- Où t'en est avec la furie , euh , Merida ?

- De quoi ? Je vois pas de quoi tu parles .. , fit Harold en se mettant à rougir

- Fais pas l'ignorant , je vois bien qu'elle t'intéresses ! Alors réponds moi sincèrement : Tu l'aime bien ?

Harold le fixa quelques secondes , soupirant . Et sans qu'il puisse contrôler quoique soit , il lâcha tout .

- Oh Jack , j'en suis fou ! je .. je pense à elle tout le temps , e-et à chaque fois que je la regarde , je n'arrive plus à contrôler quoique ce soit ! elle a des yeux si beaux ! et elle est si .. si .. Whoua … , fit-il en laissant tomber ses épaules

Jack resta bloqué , légèrement troublé par ses révélations . Puis , il fit un énorme sourire , levant les bras au ciel

- Mais c'est génial ! je t'avais dis qu'elle te plairai !

- C'est mieux encore .. , murmura t-il

Il tourna la tête vers la plage et fixa Merida , qui se leva de sous l'abri , resserrant sa queue de cheval . Il plissa les yeux , un sourire attendris sur le visage . Merida le vit au loin et leva une main en l'air , le saluant . Harold lui répondit fébrilement , levant à moitié la main et la secouant à un rythme lent , gardant toujours son expression faciale .

Merida fit un sourire avant de détourner le regard , arc en main . Harold garda le regard fixer dans le vide , sa main toujours dans l'air . Jack regarda à la fois Harold et à la fois Merida , sa tête deviant de droite à gauche . Il dévoila petit à petit ses dents , les yeux grands ouverts

- Ohhhhhhh j'adore quand tu fais cette tête !

- Quoi ? quel tête ?

- Celle là ! celle où tu ressembles à un parfait idiot !

Et là il se mit à l'imiter , plissant les yeux et faisant un sourire des plus débiles . Harold haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras en secouant la tête . Jack fit un rire , tendis qu'il reprit la parole

- Donc , pour Astrid , qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

- Astrid ? C'est de l'histoire ancienne désormais ..

- C'est une bonne nouvelle , dans ce cas , fit-il en haussant les épaules

Harold fit un sourire et voulut changer de sujet

- Et toi alors ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Toi et Raiponce , ça progresse ?

- Raiponce ? N'importe quoi ! Tu .. tu te fais des films vieux !

- C'est moi qui me fais des films ou c'est toi qui sais pas dire la vérité ?

Jack ouvrit la bouche , mais aucun mot n'en sortit . Harold fit un sourire et tapota son épaule

- J'ai fais des efforts , à toi de me dire . Tu l'aimes ?

Jack le fixa dans les yeux et souffla de mécontentement .

- Ouai .. je veux dire , .. elle est magnifique et .. elle à une personnalité hors du commun .. et j'adore ça ..

- Et bah voilà quand tu veux ! S'exclama t-il

- Je te préviens , un seul mot , et je te jure que je te noie !

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me tuer ? Fit le brun en levant les bras au ciel , je suis sûr que si on meurt de faim , je serai le premier à y passer !

- Nan , t'es beaucoup trop maigre , fit Jack un sourire au coin

Harold soupira et roula les yeux au ciel .

- Tu veux un conseil ? Demanda l'argenté

Harold le fixa , attendant qu'il continue .

- Offre lui quelque chose qui lui fasse plaisir , crois moi , ça marche

- Ok , mais tu veux que tu lui offre quoi ? Y'a rien sur cette île !

- Tu n'as qu'à lui fabriquer un cadeau ! Et il faut que ça vient du cœur , sinon ça sert à rien

Harold baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure . Quelque chose qui vienne du cœur .. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils et remit son masque

- Je crois que j'ai une idée !

Et il plongea dans l'eau .

Quelques heures plus tard , Harold se trouvait sur la pile de rochers , ou son endroit personnel comme ils diraient , assis en tailleur . Il avait dans la main gauche une pierre pointu comme une épine , et semblait faire un trou dans un coquillage qui tenait à plat avec l'autre main .

Il tira la langue sur le coté , et fronça légèrement les sourcils , quand il tailla quelque chose dans le coquillage . Il fit un sourire satisfait , avant de s'attaquer à une huître . Mais quand il alla l'ouvrir , il poussa un gémissement de douleur quand il coupa la paume . Il serra les dents avant de fermer la paume , essayant d'oublier la douleur , et de continuer son projet ..

* * *

Merida était assise sur le sable , resserrant son « gant » de lianes autour de son poignet . Elle l'observa avant d'hocher la tête , satisfaite .

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

La rousse tourna la tête , pour voir Harold s'asseoir à ses cotés , mains dans le dos . Merida lui sourit avec douceur , avant de hausser les épaules

- Rien .. je sais pas trop quoi faire alors ..

Harold hocha la tête et baissa les yeux , tendis que Merida détourna le regard avec gêne . Le brun se racla la gorge , son cœur s'accélérant

- Eumh .. Merida ..

Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui, attendant . Harold devint rouge tomate , les yeux toujours baissés

- Je .. J-J'ai fais ça pour toi ..

Il sortit les mains de derrière son dos et les tendit devant lui . Il y avait un collier en coquillages , avec un plus gros que les autres au centre à la couleur rose avec gravé dessus , un « H » . il y avait de chaque coté du coquillage deux perles blanches , et le reste était des petits coquillages longs . Merida écarquilla les yeux , un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres

- Harold .. c'est .. magnifique .. je peux pas accepter ça ..

- J'aimerai bien pourtant , parce que j'ai galérer , alors ..

Merida fit un sourire amusé tendis que Harold fut rassurer .

- Tu peux me l'attacher ? Demanda t-elle en se retournant

Harold aquiesca , tendis que la jeune fille mit ses cheveux sur le coté . Même en queue de cheval , ses cheveux lui mangeait la nuque et le haut du dos . L'adolescent lui attacha le collier , dont la ficelle était une fine liane , avant de reculer , la jeune fille se retournant et observant le collier . Elle fit un léger sourire et haussa un sourcil en levant les yeux vers Harold

- « H » , comme Harold ?

- Nan .. enfin .. peut-être .. ouai , avoua t-il

Merida fit un sourire attendris , soupirant .

- Merci .. , fit-elle à mit voix

Elle s'avança et l'embrassa sur la joue . Harold ouvrit grands les yeux , la bouche entre-ouverte , devenant plus rouge que le sang qui imprégnaient ses joues . Son cœur cessa de battre une seconde , et quand il s'y remit, il menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine . Merida se sépara de lui et se mordit la lèvre inférieure , Harold bloqué sur place . Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir gêner . Elle baissa les yeux , mais les écarquilla en voyant la blessure sur la main du garçon .

- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Demanda t-elle en prenant sa main et en observant la plaie

- Les huîtres , dit-il simplement , pour les perles ..

- Tu n'aurai jamais du .. tu t'es fais du mal

- Non , c'est rien , j'ai déjà eu pire .. , fit-il en fixant sa jambe en plastique , et si c'était simplement pour te faire plaisir , ou te voir sourire .. j'aurai pu me trancher la main entière ..

Merida fit un sourire doux , gardant sa main dans les siennes . Elle sentit son cœur battre à chaque instant , une sensation des plus agréables l'imprégnant .

- Hey ! ici ! à l'aide !

Merida et Harold tournèrent leurs têtes , et virent Raiponce et Jack se secouer dans tous les sens …

* * *

Raiponce se trouvait au bord de la plage , ses jambes ramener contre elle . L'eau chatouillait ses pieds à chaque allé-retours qu'elle faisait sur le sable doré . Elle fredonnait une mélodie , le regard fixant la mer . Puis , petit à petit , elle se mit à chanter

- Inverse le temps .. éloigne la pluie … Mmh mmh .. ce destin impure .. rends moi ce qu'il m'a prit .. Mmh .. ce qu'il m'a .. prit …

- Figaro , figaro , fiiiiiiigaro !

Raiponce se tourna et put voir Jack s'avancer , une main sur le cœur tout en chantant . La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et frappa son épaule quand il s'asseya à ses cotés

- Te moque pas !

Jack ria à cœur joie , la jeune fille roulant les yeux au ciel . Le jeune homme ne cessa de rire , tapant sur les nerfs de la blonde . Elle finit par grogner et se pencha , l'aspergeant d'eau . Jack ouvrit grand la bouche , les yeux écarquiller , tendis que ce fut à Raiponce d'exploser de rire . Jack plissa les yeux et se leva avant de donner un coup de pied dans l'eau , mouillant la jeune fille .

Raiponce grogna et se leva avant de le pousser . Celui-là resta sur un pied quelques secondes , battant des bras comme un abruti , avant de tomber en arrière dans l'eau . Jack se redressa , un sourire au coin

- Attends que je t'attrapes !

Raiponce se leva et se mit à rire , Jack la poursuivant . Ils coururent sur la plage , tout en rigolant . La tresse de la jeune fille volait derrière elle , Jack courant après Raiponce , un grand sourire aux lèvres . Puis , quand elle essaya de se retourner pour voir où Jack se trouvait , ses pieds s'emmêlèrent , et elle tomba sur le dos . Mais elle n'avait pas prévu , que Jack était juste derrière , et il tomba sur elle . Le jeune homme bloquait ses poignets au sol , son visage à quelques centimètres du sien .

Leurs sourires s'estompèrent petit à petit , leurs cœurs battant la chamade . Raiponce réussisa en enlever discrètement son poignet du sol et de lever sa main vers le visage pâle du jeune homme . Elle enleva quelques mèches blanches de son front , ne faisant que faire accélérer le cœur du jeune homme . Elle finit par baisser sa main , fixant son regard vert printemps dans celui bleu glacé du jeune homme .

Leurs souffles se mêlèrent , leurs visages et leurs corps si près l'un de l'autre .. Jack finit par plisser les yeux et se pencha légèrement en avant , ainsi que la blonde . Et quand leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent , un bruit sourd se fit entendre . Les deux adolescents tournèrent à l'unisson la tête sur le coté , et virent une forme grisâtre sur l'eau au loin

- Un bateau .. , murmura Raiponce , un bateau !

Elle poussa soudainement sur ses jambes , et Jack poussa un « Ouf ! » quand il fut projeter en arrière , laissant la blonde se lever . Elle finit par secouer les bras , tendis que Jack se leva à son tour , reprit sa respiration , et se mit à faire comme elle .

- Hey ! ici ! à l'aide !

Raiponce grimpa comme un singe sur le dos de l'argenté , battant des bras , l'espoir s'emparant de son âme . Enfin . Enfin une chance de pouvoir s'en allé . De pouvoir rentré à la maison . Enfin de l'espoir . Puis , Merida et Harold vinrent les rejoindre , le regard inquisiteur

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se- , commença Merida , Oh mon dieu .. un bateau ! Un bateau !

Harold fit un léger sourire et les deux adolescents se mirent à se secouer à leur tour , se déplaçant de droite à gauche sur la plage , tout en poussant des cris , et des appels de secours .

- à l'aide !

- Ici ! je vous en prie !

- Hé ho du bateau !

- Au secours !

- Aidez nous !

- On est là !

- S.O.S !

Mais le bateau s'éloigna de plus en plus . Raiponce secoua la tête et descendit du dos de Jack , se mettant à courir à travers la plage .

- Nan ! ici !

Les 3 adolescents baissèrent les bras , comprenant que cela ne servait à rien , tendis que la blonde se résignait à crier et à gesticuler dans tous les sens . Puis , le bateau disparut . Raiponce baissa les bras , la respiration forte .

- Nan … Nan ! NAN !

Elle se mit à donner des coups de pieds dans le sable , se prenant la tête entre les mains

- J'en ai marre ! je veux me barrer de cette île ! je crois que je vais devenir folle ! Rahhhh !

Elle tomba à genoux , donnant des coups dans l'eau face à elle . Harold , Merida et Jack s'entre-regardèrent , et baissèrent les yeux .

* * *

Raiponce se mit à déplacer des rochers sur la plage , formant des formes qu'on ne put vraiment distinguer . Harold s'avança et pencha la tête sur le coté , le regard inquisiteur

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un appel , répondit la blonde

En effet . Si on avait une vue aérienne , on pouvait voir écrit en gros sur le sable : S.O.S . Harold soupira , et se retourna , laissant l'adolescente dans sa folie .

* * *

Le soir se passa dans l'ambiance la plus froide qui puisse y avoir . Ils se trouvaient autour du feu , mangeant silencieusement . Chaque adolescents s'entre-regardèrent , tendis que Raiponce mangeait , les yeux baissés vers le sol . Harold soupira et finit par prendre discrètement la parole

- Je .. je crois que ..

Tous les regards se levèrent sur lui . Harold souffla , avant de reprendre

- Cet après-midi , j'ai compris quelque chose ..

- Qu'on est bloqué ici pour toujours , commenta la blonde

Harold leva les yeux vers elle , et soupira .

- certes , on est ici pour un moment .. et je pense que chacun d'entre vous rêve tous les soirs , de retrouver sa famille .. De rentrer chez vous , de faire comme si rien de tout ça s'était produit ..

Tous le monde garda le silence , comme une façon d'acquiescer sans le moindre mot .

- J'ai .. j'ai passer toute ma vie dans la solitude … ma vie n'est rien comparer à tellement d'autres .. mon père m'a toujours ignorer , et le village m'a toujours détester .. et quand j'ai été sur le Moon , je me suis dit que , je pouvais enfin oublier tout ça , que je pouvais m'évader du .. du monde en noir et blanc dont j'étais résigner …

Jack et Raiponce s'entre-regardèrent , n'étant pas au courant de cela , tendis que Merida le fixait avec le même regard qu'elle avait eu quand il lui avait tout dit la première fois, sur la pile de rochers .

- Et il y a eu Astrid , fit Jack à mit-voix

- Astrid ? Qui c'est ? Demanda la rousse

Harold la fixa , la respiration presque coupé . Oups . C'était pas vraiment la chose dont il voulait _lui_ parler ..

- C'est une fille que je connais depuis mon enfance … je .. j'_étais _amoureux d'elle … , avoua t-il à contre cœur

Merida baissa les yeux , un malaise l'imprégnant . Mais Harold devait faire quelque chose .

- Jack à gâcher mon rendez-vous avec elle . Et depuis , elle ne m'a plus adresser une seule fois la parole ..

- C'était phénoménal , fit Jack avec un léger sourire

Harold roula les yeux au ciel , tendis que Merida leva les yeux

- C'est pour ça que tu faisais la tronche ..

- Euh .. ouai .. , fit Harold en se massant la nuque , mais depuis , je n'éprouve plus rien pour elle ! Assura t-il

Merida hocha la tête , mais essaya de cacher sa joie et baissa les yeux

- Bref , c'est pas ça que je voulais dire à la base , se reprit le brun , … même sur le Moon , je me sentais .. exclu du monde . Comme si Thor tout puissant voulait me rendre fou . Et puis , il y a eu l'ouragan . Et on s'est retrouvé ici .

Les 3 adolescents se regardèrent , tendis que le descendant des vikings reprit

- J'avais peur . Peur de me retrouver ici . Et j'ai fini par vous faire connaissance .. avec quelques désagréments .. , ajouta t-il au coin en jetant un coup d'œil à Jack qui lui lui répondit avec un grand sourire

Merida et Raiponce s'échangèrent un regard , le feu crépitant devant eux

- Et j'ai fini par m'habituer à cet endroit .. à ce lieu .. paradisiaque . J'ai fais la connaissance de 3 merveilleuses personnes .. de 3 nouveaux amis .. des amis que je n'ai jamais eu …

Jack , Raiponce et Merida firent un sourire doux au brun , qui leur le lui rendit .

- Et là je me suis dis .. que cette vie ici .. était meilleur que celle que j'avais chez moi .. ma vie à été remplis d'échecs et ici , je peux être moi-même , entouré de personnes que j'aime ..

Il prit une pause , avant de reprendre

- Allez sur le Moon , à été la meilleur chose que j'ai faite de ma vie . Parce que j'ai pu être ici en ce moment .. et .. j'ai pu vous rencontrer ..

Il posa une main sur celle de Merida , qui elle , tourna la tête vers lui . Ils se sourièrent avec tendresse , avant que la rousse ne prenne la parole

- Moi aussi .. , murmura t-elle son regard plongé dans celui du brun

Jack fit un sourire , avant d'hocher la tête

- Je ne regrette rien , fit-il

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Raiponce , qui elle , baissa les yeux . Elle soupira , se mordant la lèvre inférieure . Elle joua nerveusement avec ses doigts et leva les yeux vers Jack . C'était presque comme si il la supplier rien que dans le regard . Mais elle aimait tellement ses yeux … elle l'aimait tellement .. les yeux ! Oui , elle aimait ses yeux … Elle soupira et hocha la tête , un léger sourire aux lèvres

- Moi aussi ..

Les 4 adolescents se sourirent , sans prononcer un seul mot . Enfin , jusqu'à ce Jack n'ouvre grand les bras

- Bon , on se le fait ce câlin groupé ou non ?

Raiponce fut la première à se jeter dans ses bras , pour le plus grand bonheur de l'adolescent . Puis , les deux autres arrivèrent . Et ce fut un véritable câlin qui se fit au bord du feu , et sous le regard bienveillant de la lune ..


	12. Chapter 12 : Leave the radio turn on

Chapitre 12 : leave the radio turned on

L'ambiance était des plus tendus qui soit . La salle d'attente sentait une forte odeur de produit ménager , et le lieu était froid et sans couleurs . Le couloir était long , des chaises collés contre les murs de la pièce , avec une petite table basse poussiéreuse avec dessus quelques magazines vieux de 10 ans autre centre de la salle . Cette salle se trouvait sur le Moon , dans le sous-sol . Des personnes se trouvaient assises sur les chaises , le regard bas . Il y avait assises dans le fond de la salle , une femme aux cheveux bruns avec à coté d'elle , une petite fille qui semblait sangloter en silence .

Sur un coté , se trouvait un homme roux et une femme aux longs cheveux bruns . Ils étaient bras dans les bras , et le visage de la brune était caché par ses cheveux . Assis sur la chaise d'en face , un homme à la barbe rousse jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts , les yeux fermés , et la tête baissé . Et tout au bout de la rangée , se trouvait une femme aux cheveux ébènes semblait complètement vidé d'esprit . Ses yeux fixaient le sol , sans aucune émotions apparente . Tous le monde s'entre-regardèrent , une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux .

Puis , alors que les minutes semblait durer une éternité , un homme ouvrit une porte qui se trouvait au bout du couloir , se frottant les mains. Il s'approcha et soupira . Il avait le visage long , une calvitie visible sur le crâne , et avait une paire de lunettes ronde sur le nez .

- Bonjour .. je suis Will Kyle , et je fais parti de l'équipage du Moon . Je suis à la recherche de vos .. de vos enfants , ainsi que d'autres membres et chercheurs .

Les parents le fixaient , sans dégager ne serai-ce qu'une émotion .

- Suivez moi s'il vous plaît , dit-il en se tournant .

Ils soupirèrent et se levèrent en silence , Emma séchant ses larmes . Ils passèrent la porte et virent des ranger d'ordinateurs avec devant des personnes portant des casques . Ils parlèrent à l'unisson , ne comprenant rien à ce qu'ils disaient . Les ordinateurs affichaient des sortes de plans de couleurs , avec un trait qui tournait circulairement , laissant échapper un « bip » à chaque fois .

Ils traversèrent la salle , pour entrer dans une salle plus fermé et plus petite . Les murs était rouges bordeaux , le sol était de la moquette , et il y avait une cabine en verre en fasse . Enfaite , le lieu faisait presque pensé à un studio d'enregistrement .

- Veuillez rester ici , fit l'homme

Will leur adressa un sourire avant de se tourner et entrer dans la cabine , où se trouvait deux personnes . Les 4 familles s'entre-regardèrent , sans prononcer aucun mot . On pouvait les apercevoir parler , mais même en lisant sur les lèvres , on ne comprenait rien . Un homme aux yeux blancs hocha la tête , avant de sortir de la cabine , une main derrière le dos . Il s'avança et empoigna la main de chaque personne

- Bienvenue , je suis Manny Mim , commandant de bord , dit-il en serrant la main de tous le monde

Il serra la main de la mère de Jack , avant de faire un sourire à la vue de Emma . Il s'abaissa , et la fixa dans les yeux

- Bonjour , c'est quoi ton nom ?

- Emma .. , murmura la jeune fille

- C'est un très joli prénom .. et tu es ..

- La sœur de Jack , dit-elle en baissant les yeux

Manny soupira et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule

- Je sais ce que tu penses , et fais moi confiance .. je te promets , que je remuerai ciel et terre pour retrouver ton frère , et cela quoi qu'il m'en coûte ..

Emma leva les yeux vers l'homme , et fit un léger rictus . Manny lui rendit son sourire , avant de se relever et de fixer les parents

- Et je fais la même promesse , pour chacun d'entre vous . Je promets de retrouver vos enfants .

Tous le monde le fixait , et firent un léger rictus . Manny soupira et frappa dans ses mains

- mais avant toute chose , j'ai besoin de vous faire connaissance . Alors je vous invite à entrer un par un dans la cabine , pour passer une petite interview ..

…

- Chut ..

Raiponce , Harold et Merida s'approchèrent à pas de loups de Jack . Celui-ci dormait comme un gros bébé , un filet de bave coulant sur sa joue . Ils prirent tous les quatre un coté de son matelas en feuilles de palmiers et se regardèrent

- 1 .. 2 .. 3 , murmura Merida

Et à l'unisson , ils soulevèrent le matelas en toute discrétion . Ils se firent un sourire sournois et se dirigèrent vers la mer , le soleil haut dans le ciel . Jack poussa un ronflement , la bouche grande-ouverte , un bras et une jambe pendouillant dans le vide . Petit à petit , ils entrèrent dans l'eau . Ils s'échangèrent un regard complice avant de poser le matelas sur l'eau , et de le pousser vers l'avant .

Les 3 adolescents hochèrent la tête et mirent un masque de plongé , avant de plonger doucement dans l'eau . Jack se tourna , les deux mains sur une oreille . Son pied bascula et il entra dans l'eau . Jack poussa un léger gémissement , avant d'ouvrir petit à petit les yeux .

- De l'eau … , murmura t-il avant de fermer les yeux

Puis , il rouvrit grand les yeux , se redressant à toute vitesse , manquant de basculer

- De l'eau ! mais c'est quoi ce bor-AAAHHHHHHHH !

- SURPRISE !

Jack tomba à l'eau , tendis que les 3 adolescents sortirent de l'eau , les bras en l'air . Jack revint à la surface , les yeux exorbités . Puis il lança des éclairs , quand les 3 adolescents explosèrent de rire , manquant de se noyer . L'argenté grogna avant de les attaquer , et de les asperger d'eau

- Rira bien qui rira le dernier !

Ils se mirent à rire à l'unisson , avant de débuter une bataille d'eau . Jack se servait de son matelas comme bouclier pour pouvoir les attaquer en douce , ce qui énervait les adolescents . Ils s'aspergeaient d'eau , laissant les rires se faire entendre . Raiponce s'écarta du groupe , venant de boire la tasse , tout en riant . Elle tourna la tête sur le coté et son sourire s'estompa petit à petit quand elle vit quelque chose sur la plage .

- Jack ..

Celui-ci .. se stoppa quelque peu , continuant d'énerver Merida

- Oui ? Fit-il avec un ton à moitié mielleux

- Il y a quelque chose sur la plage …

Jack fronça les sourcils et fixa l'île . Il pouvait voir comme une sorte .. de petite boite marron . Mais c'était imperceptible de là où il se trouvait . Merida et Harold s'entre-regardèrent avant d'apercevoir à leur tour l'objet . Les 4 adolescents se regardèrent avant d'hocher la tête à l'unisson et d'aller vers la plage .

…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Fit Jack en se penchant

L'objet était recouvert de sable . Harold soupira et s'agenouilla , enlevant les grains de sable sur l'appareil . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent .

- Alors ? Fit Raiponce à l'arrière

- Une .. une radio .. c'est une radio …

- Vous savez ce que ça veut dire .. , fit Merida

- On peut contacter les secours ! s'exclama la blonde

- C'est pas si sûr , il n'y aucun réseau et contacter quelqu'un risque d'être délicat , fit le brun

Les 3 adolescents soupirèrent , et baissèrent les yeux . Harold souffla et reprit

- Mais heureusement pour vous , je suis doué en mécanique

- Qui ? Toi ? S'exclama l'argenté

- Quoi , ça vous étonne tellement ?

Les 3 adolescents hochèrent la tête à l'unisson . Harold roula les yeux au ciel , et se leva en prenant la radio avec lui

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire , dit-il sûr de lui

- T'es le meilleur , lâcha la rousse

Harold lui sourit tendrement , avant de se diriger vers l'abri , suivit des 3 adolescents .

Le brun était assis sur le sol , tournant les boutons dans tous les sens . Merida était à coté de lui , serrant les dents . Elle voulait , soit disant , voir comment les choses évoluait . Mais Raiponce et Jack savait pertinemment , que ce n'était pas pour cette raison .

- Alors ? Demanda timidement la jeune fille

- Il y a de l'eau qui brouille tout ..

Merida se mordit la lèvre inférieure , et soupira . Elle tourna la tête vers Harold et fit un sourire doux . Elle fixait son visage , observant chaque détail .. sa peau rose , ses taches de rousseurs , ses fines lèvres , ses yeux verts … elle aimait chacun de ces détails , et ne changerai rien pour tout l'or du monde .. Harold sentit le silence qui s'installait , et tourna la tête . Merida se ressaisisa , ne voulant se faire passer pour une idiote ..

- Quoi ? Dit-elle bêtement

- Euh .. rien .. , Fit-il en reportant son regard sur l'appareil

Merida soupira , devenue rouge . Harold tourna les boutons sur nouvelle fois , tirant sur l'antenne . Puis , petit à petit , on put entendre des fréquences . Des petits grésillements . Harold grogna de mécontentement , laissant faire entendre les parasites .

- On capte quelque chose ? Demanda la rousse

- Pas pour l'instant .. mais si je règle encore trucs , je devrai avoir quelque chose … mais on ne pourra rien contacter , juste .. écouter la radio

Merida soupira , encore une chance de pouvoir s'en aller , parti . Harold tourna les boutons , des paroles de fond étouffer . Il grogna et tapa violemment sur l'appareil . Puis soudain , elle marcha . La fréquence marcha , les paroles devenues claires . Merida et Harold s'entre-regardèrent , un sourire aux lèvres .

- Les gars ! s'écrièrent-ils à l'unisson

Raiponce et Jack arrivèrent aussitôt .

- Alors ? S'exclama la blonde

- On capte une fréquence , expliqua rapidement le brun

Raiponce et Jack se regardèrent avant de s'asseoir aux cotés des adolescents . Mais attention , en faisant en sorte qu'ils soient à coté , et qu'ils soient bien serrés .. quand ils furent collés , Merida et Harold se mirent à rougir , baissant les yeux et détournant le regard . Le descendant des vikings se racla la gorge , et remit à en marche la radio .

« Bzzzz … _Bo_-_Bonjour à tous ! _, beuga la radio avant de bien fonctionner , _Souvenez vous : Les 4 disparus du Moon sont toujours recherchés . Cela fait désormais 1 mois et rien n'a été trouvé , plus les heures passent , plus les chances de les retrouvés diminuent_ . »

Les 4 adolescents s'entre-regardèrent , la bouche entre-ouverte

- Ils nous cherchent .. , fit Raiponce

- ça aurait été culotté de pas le faire , fit Jack

Harold haussa les épaules . Pour une fois qu'on parlait de lui ..

« _Aujourd'hui , nous allons faire une interview spéciale , nous allons poser des questions aux familles des adolescents . Nous allons commencer par interroger la mère de Jack Frost_ »

Tous les regards se portèrent sur lui , tandis que lui garda un regard perdu sur l'appareil .

« _Bienvenue Mme. Frost_ »

«_ Merci .._ » fit une voix féminine

« _c'est un plaisir de vous recevoir , et nous sommes désolés pour votre fils _»

« _Merci .._ » fit la femme avec une voix monotone

« _Bien . Parler nous de votre fils , Jack ._ »

« _Jack .. Jack était un adolescent qui passait son temps à rire .. à .. faire des blagues .. à jouer avec sa sœur .. il sortait souvent avec ses amis et il était indépendant , libre … _»

Jack fit un léger sourire , tendis que les 3 adolescents hochèrent la tête , l'air de dire « ouai , ça , on à remarqué ! »

«_ Comment à t-il pu accéder au Moon ? _»

« _Et bien .. il m'a annoncé en rentrant , qu'il avait gagné un billet en jouant au poker avec ses amis .. mais jamais je n'aurai cru qu'en faisant ça , je le perdrai .. _»

Jack baissa les yeux et soupira , tendis que Raiponce le fixait tristement ..

« _Je vous remercie Mme. Frost .. vous souhaitez ajouter un mot ?_ »

« _Jack me manque .. _» murmura une petite voix

- Emma .. , souffla l'argenté , son cœur ratant un battement

« _Bonjour jeune demoiselle .. qui es-tu ? »_

« _Je .. m'appelle Emma .. je suis .. la sœur de Jack .._ »

« _Je suis désolé .. nous retrouverons ton frère , ne t'inquiète pas _»

Jack baissa les yeux , sa respiration se faisant entendre . Raiponce lui prit la main dans les siennes , et lui sourit tendrement , en essayant de le réconforter . Celui-ci lui répondit avec un léger sourire triste .

« _Bien désormais , nous allons poser des questions à Mme . Sunflower , la mère de Raiponce Sunflower _»

La blonde décrocha son regard des yeux bleus de Jack pour le porter sur la radio .

« Bienvenue Mme- »

« Oui bon finissons en » fit une voix froide

Merida , Harold et Jack tournèrent lentement la tête vers Raiponce , un sourcil haussé . Celle-ci fit un sourire gênée , se passant une main dans ses cheveux .

- Ouai euh .. ma mère est très sensible .. il faut éviter de l'énervé ..

- Ah oui .. , firent les 3 adolescents à l'unisson

« _Rmmh .. donc , parler nous de votre fille .. s'il vous plaît ?_ »

« _Raiponce n'est pas ma fille biologique . Je l'ai adopté alors que ce n'était qu'un enfant , mais je l'ai élevé , éduquer et aimé comme ma propre fille ! Je l'ai toujours protégé ! Elle était si fragile .. fragile comme une fleur .. et aujourd'hui , par ma faute , elle à disparut ! _»

Raiponce baissa les yeux , ceux-ci se remplissant de larmes . Jack voulut la rassurer , et la prit dans ses bras . Raiponce éclata un sanglot , son plongé dans le sweat de Jack , qu'il portait , tendis que celui-ci lui caressait les cheveux .

« _Voyons .. ne dites pas ça .. vous n'avez pas provoqué l'ouragan .. Bref .. vous avez gagné votre billet à la loterie , est-ce ça ? _ »

« _Oui _»

« _Merci beaucoup pour vos réponses .. _»

Merida posa une main sur l'épaule de Raiponce , celle-ci se séparant de Jack .

- Tu tiens le coup ? Demanda Harold en penchant la tête sur une coté

La blonde hocha la tête et s'essaya les joues avec un léger sourire triste .

« _Bon .. nous allons passer au suivant .. _, fit le présentateur en reprenant ses esprits , _maintenant , passons à Mr. Et Mme. Dunbroch , les parents de Merida Dunbroch_ »

Et ce fut au tour de Merida de regarder la radio comme si il venait de lui pousser des jambes .

« _Bienvenue_ »

« _Merci _» fit une voix grave avec un fort accent écossais

« _Parler- _»

«_ Oui , parler nous de votre fille .. _» fit Elinor la voix brisée

« _Ouai .._ » fit le présentateur l'air de dire : je pose des questions à des cinglés

« _Merida .. elle avait du caractère . Elle était du genre à vouloir faire les choses par elle-même . Elle avait un coté rebelle , courageux .. elle se défendait parfaitement toute seule .._ » expliqua Fergus

C'est pas pour rien que l'appelle la Furie , commenta Jack

- Frost , ferme là ou je te bottes les fesses

- Qu'est-ce que je disais !

Raiponce secoua la tête , tandis que Merida foudroyait du regard l'adolescent et que Harold leva les yeux au ciel , exaspéré .

« _Elle défendait ses propos et elle était libre comme l'air .. comme sa chevelure .. _» fit-il avec un rire triste

« _Merida était tout ce que j'avais au monde , à part mon mari et mes 3 fils .._ , reprit Elinor , _je l'aimai plus que tout , et j'ai essayé de la mener sur le droit chemin .. qu'elle se mari , qu'elle ai des enfants , ai une maison et un travail .. mais elle s'est toujours résigné à dire de laisser le destin s'en charger .._ »

Merida fit un sourire triste , tandis que Harold la fixait .

« _Mais maintenant qu'elle est parti .. je me dis que .. j'aurai du l'écouter , et la laisser choisir la destination qu'elle voulait .. elle n'aurait pas disparut .. _»

«_ Je vois que .. que vous alliez à la croisière tous les ans . Pourquoi pas cette année ? _»

« _On .. on voulait lui faire plaisir ! Pour qu'elle puisse être indépendante .. mais .. je réalise que c'est la pire erreur que j'ai faire de toute ma vie .._ »

Merida secoua la tête , le regard fixe sur l'appareil

- Si elle savait .. à quel point elle avait tort .. , murmura t-elle

Les adolescents sourirent , le brun posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule .

«_ Nous compatissons Mme .. je vous remercie beaucoup pour vos réponses . »_

Merida souffla un bon coup , reprenant du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses esprits .

_« Passons désormais au dernier parent , Mr. Haddock , père de Harold Horrendous … le père d'Harold _»

Harold soupira et contrairement aux autres , il détourna le regard . Les 3 adolescents s'entre-regardèrent , sachant pertinemment ce qu'il à du en durer durant toutes ses années . Le fait d'entendre son père se plaindre en menaçant presque de lui botter les fesses n'arrangerait rien .

« _Merci d'être venu Mr. Haddock_ »

« _Il n'y a pas de quoi .._ »

« _Parler nous de Harold je vous prie_ »

« _Horold .._ , commença Stoïk avec son accent norvégien , _Sans vous mentir .. Horold .. était un adolescent discret .. renfermer .. recroquevillé .. mal dans sa peau ._ »

- Super description .. , maugréa le brun

- Mais vrai , ajouta Merida gentiment , essayant de lui faire comprendre que son père n'y peut rien

Harold leva son regard vers elle , et soupira .

« _Le village ne .. l'aimait pas beaucoup .. _, avoua le roux ,_ il provoquait certaines catastrophes .. il passait donc son temps dans la foret .. on il s'évadait du monde en quelques sortes .. _»

Harold hocha la tête en silence , gardant les yeux baissés .

« _Mais malgré tout ça … Horold était mon fils . Mon seul et unique fils . Quand sa mère est morte , je lui ai promis de toujours veillé sur lui … et c'est ce que j'ai toujours fait .. et je l'aime plus que tout .. je l'aime plus que mon village .. mon fils est ma seul raison de continuer et d'aller de l'avant .. _»

Harold leva les yeux vers la radio , la bouche entre-ouverte , tandis que Merida , Raiponce et Jack firent un sourire .

« _Et tout s'est effondré quand j'ai appris sa disparition … mais j'espère toujours qu'il est en vie .. je le sais . » _

_« Je vois que c'est lui le deuxième gagnant de la loterie .. » _

_« Oui .. je l'ai envoyé de force .. une grosse erreur .. je me suis dis que .. que si il part , cela l'aiderai à pouvoir s'exprimer et à changer … et puis il à toujours été indépendant .. mais désormais qu'il n'est plus là .. je regrette de ne jamais lui avoir dit à quel point .. je .. je suis fier de lui .. je l'ai toujours été .. »_

- Quoi .. , souffla le brun les larmes aux yeux

« _Merci beaucoup Mr. Haddock , on vous promets de le retrouver . Je remercie encore une fois les parents des disparus , et les encourage !_ »

Jack éteignit la radio . Harold semblait complètement perdu , ses yeux fixant le vide . Merida plissa les yeux , posant une main sur son épaule

- Harold .. est-ce que ça va ?

- Il .. Il à dit quoi .. , chuchota t-il

Merida fit un sourire attendris et le serra dans ses bras . En temps normal , le brun aurait rougit et aurait perdu ses moyens . Mais là , il ne réagit pas . Il fixait le vide , sa tête par dessus l'épaule de la rousse .

- Il est fier de moi .. , souffla t-il dans le vent

Raiponce et Jack firent un sourire et s'approchèrent des amis , se joignant au câlin groupé . Après avoir entendu leurs parents , ils se sentaient réconforter , détendus , la sensation de les avoir eu près d'eux .. faisait presque du bien .. surtout que pour un certain Harold , il venait de comprendre des choses qu'il ignorait … et qu'il le pousse à aller de l'avant .. comme chacun d'entre eux . Et maintenant .

Ils sont plus motivés que jamais .


	13. Chapter 13 : la panthère noire (1)

**Salut à tous ! alors pour commencer , je suis vraiment désolé pour ce retard plus long que d'habitude .. j'ai bien des excuses , mais ce sera toujours la même raison , donc .. ^^'' . je voulais vous remercier pour vos rewiews et PM qui me pousse à continuer d'avantage ! un conseil , continuez comme ça :P . Bref , voilà un nouveau chapitre avec , devinez quoi ? l'apparition d'un personnage que vous connaissez bien ^^ je vous en direz pas plus mais je pense que vous aurez la puce à l'oreille rien qu'au nom du chapitre . Sur ce , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture n'oubliez pas une review ! ^^ BISOU !**  


Chapitre 13 : La panthère noire (1ère partie)

Raiponce et Merida se trouvaient à coté de l'abri , préparant le déjeuner . Poisson , fruits et manioc . Ils tenaient bon tout de même . Avoir encore à manger à plus de 1 mois de vie à la nature , c'est plutôt bien .. même Koh-lanta fera pas mieux ! La tension ne cessait de monter et de descendre depuis le début . Au départ , la tension était haute . Puis , l'atmosphère était plus détendu , jusqu'à la crise de nerfs de Raiponce . Quand Harold avait fait son discours , tout était calme . Tout ce passait bien . Jusqu'à la découverte de la radio et des révélations qui s'y sont fait .

Jamais la tension n'a été aussi élevé sur l'île . Aucun mot n'a été prononcé depuis la veille . Même Merida et Harold ne s'étaient parlé . Ni même Raiponce et Jack .. La blonde soupira , écaillant le poisson , tandis que Merida était assise à coté d'elle , jonglant avec les fruits . Et pour la énième fois , ils tombèrent au sol . La rousse poussa un soupir et leva les yeux vers les rochers , là où se trouvait Harold . Elle ressentit un pincement au cœur , lui coupant à moitié la respiration . Raiponce cessa d'écailler le poisson , et fixa Merida .

- Va le voir , lâcha t-elle soudainement

Merida fronça les sourcils , tournant la tête vers la blonde

- Quoi ?

- Va le voir , répéta la jeune fille , je pense qu'il a besoin de compagnie

- Mais pourquoi tu compte sur moi pour ça ? C'est toujours moi qui doit aller le voir et je ne sais pour quelle raison , Fit la rousse en fronçant les sourcils

Raiponce grogna et s'asseya sur ses genoux , en face de Merida

- S'il te plaît , arrête . Arrête de te cacher derrière ta carapace qui .. qui te rends forte et fière , et rends toi compte de .. de tes sentiments !

- Mais enfin de quoi tu-

- Merida , Jack et moi , on s'en ai rendu compte depuis le début , on sais ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour Harold

Merida alla protester , mais ferma la bouche , au regard que le lui lança la blonde . Elle finit par soupirer et baissa les yeux .

- Oui je .. je ressens quelque chose mais .. mais je sais pas ce que c'est …

- Moi je crois savoir , répondit Raiponce

- Comment ça ? Demanda Merida

- Je pense que tu t'en doute

Merida baissa les yeux , semblant réfléchir . Durant ce long mois , elle avait appris à connaître la personnalité , et la sensibilité d'Harold . Et puis , elle avait commencer à ressentir quelque chose pour lui . Elle avait déjà penser à une forte amitié . Mais il était évident , que le lien qu'ils partageaient était plus fort encore . Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé à ça . Merida finit par lever les yeux vers la blonde , soupirant .

- Bon … imaginons que effectivement je puisse l'aimer , imaginons .. comment je peux savoir si il ressent la même chose ?

Raiponce démêla une mèche de ses cheveux non attaché , et eut une idée .

- Tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dit Jack ? Tu sais , quand il parlait de « conseils »

- … Ouais .. , hésita la rousse

- Jack m'a expliquer

- Et ?

Raiponce fit un léger sourire , continuant .

- C'était quand Jack et Harold ont discuter lors des premiers jours . Jack essayait de se faire pardonner , mais la discution à déraper au sujet de Astrid et des filles .

_Chanceuse_ , pensa instantanément Merida tandis que Raiponce reprit

- Jack lui a demander son style de filles , et figure toi que tu es la personne parfaite . Jack lui a donner des conseils et Harold essaye de te séduire

- De .. de me quoi ?

- Bon , vu comme ça c'est pas super .. mais ça se voit qu'il est sous le charme ! Il doit sûrement ressentir la même chose que toi

- J'avais dit , imaginons !

Raiponce roula les yeux au ciel . Merida soupira et leva les yeux vers les rochers . Elle fixait la silhouette du brun , le regard à la fois douteux et à la fois doux . Tout en le fixant , elle tint son collier autour de son cou , effleurant du bout des doigts le creux du « H » gravé dans le coquillage . Elle souffla , et leva les yeux vers la blonde , sûre d'elle .

- Ok . Je vais le voir seulement si toi , tu vas voir Jack

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je dois redire ton discours , oui ou non ?

- Attends , tu insinues que .. que je suis amoureuse de lui ?

Merida fit un léger sourire , la fixant dans les yeux

- Raiponce , c'est tellement évident ! Et puis vous allez tellement bien ensemble !

- …... c'est vrai ?

- ça me fais mal de l'avouer , mais oui ! Bon , peut-être que l'argenté est d'un abrutisme planétaire , mais je pense qu'il à de réels sentiments pour toi

- Tu penses que .. que lui aussi ?

Merida hocha la tête , un sourire au coin . Raiponce soupira et secoua la tête de droite à gauche . Le regard qu'elle portait quelques secondes avant , un sourire rêveur au visage en imaginant Jack et elle ensemble disparut . ses yeux étaient désormais remplis de .. douleur . et son visage semblait plus dur et pourtant fragile .

- Non .. non je ne peux pas ..

- Quoi ? fit Merida avec ton d'étonnement

- Je veux juste .. rentrer chez moi et .. et oublier tout ça … je veux reprendre une vie normale ..

- Tu veux oublier ? Tu veux nous oublier ? Oublier tout nos moments ? Ceux avec Jack ? On vit une expérience incroyable , même si nos vies sont en jeu . Et puis , on ne restera pas éternellement ici , ils nous cherchent , tu t'en souviens ? Alors pourquoi rogner tout ça ?

Raiponce ouvrit la bouche , mais la referma aussitôt . Elle soupira et se mordit la lèvre inférieure tandis que Merida plissa les yeux , le regard inquisiteur .

- .. il y a autre chose .. n'est-ce pas ?

Raiponce leva les yeux vers elle , le cœur se serrant . Elle hocha la tête , la bouche celé . Merida soupira et prit ses mains dans les siennes .

- Tu peux me faire confiance .. tu es ma meilleure amie .. tu peux tout me dire .. , rassura t-elle

Raiponce fit un léger sourire avant de souffler un bon coup et de prendre la parole

- Je .. j'ai déjà été amoureuse ..

- Ah ouai ?

- De .. de Flynn Rider ..

- Quoi ? Le mec qui t'as agressé ? Fit Merida surprise

- Oui .. I an , on était amis .. on se confiait et je lui faisait confiance .. j'ai fini par tomber amoureuse de lui … et puis .. il a commencer à s'occuper de moi quand je lui avais dit que j'étais en possession d'un bijou de grande valeur , porté autrefois par la princesse de Corona …

Raiponce marqua une pause , baissant les yeux .

- Il était tellement intentionné .. touchant .. romantique .. je me souviens encore de notre premier baiser .. c'était magique .. entouré par les lanternes qui flottait sur l'eau et dans le ciel ..

Merida fronça légèrement les sourcils , se doutant de la suite .

- On est sorti ensemble et ... passé la nuit ensemble ..

- Je vois .. , fit Merida en frissonnant

Raiponce leva les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre

- Quand je me suis réveillé .. il n'était plus là .. et la couronne non plus ..

- Le salaud , lâcha la rousse en grognant

- Ma mère a porté plainte et on a récupéré la couronne .. Flynn à tenter de se faire pardonner .. mais j'avais trop mal .. il a choisi l'argent à l'amour … et il n'y a rien de plus blessant … ça ma complètement anéanti ..

- Et tu as peur que Jack te fasse la même chose , compris Merida , tu as peur que l'amour te blesse à nouveau …

Raiponce leva les yeux vers elle , ne prononçant aucun mot , la confirmation se lisant dans son regard . Merida resserra son emprise autour de ses mains , le regard se faisant à la fois dur et à la fois rassurant

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur .. je sais que l'argenté et moi , c'est pas l'amour fou , mais je sais que tu peux lui faire confiance .. et qu'il ne te ferai pas de mal ..

- Je ne suis plus sûr de rien .. , murmura la blonde

- Tu n'as qu'à lui parler .. regarde le dans les yeux , et tu sauras ce que tu dois penser …

Raiponce fit un sourire triste , et hocha lentement la tête

- Toi aussi tu es ma meilleure amie ..

Merida fit un sourire , éclatant un soupir . Elle s'approcha et la serra dans ses bras , lui tapotant le dos . Raiponce finit par se séparer d'elle , s'essuyant les coins des yeux

- Bon maintenant , va le voir et le fait pas retarder , fit Raiponce avec un léger sourire

Merida lui donna un léger coup dans l'épaule avant de se relever et d'aller vers le « repère » de brun .

* * *

Il la repassa pour la énième fois . Il faisait passer en boucle les paroles de son père , la radio sur ses cotés .

« _ je .. je suis fier de lui .. je l'ai toujours été .. » _

Harold finit par éteindre la radio , et soupira un grand coup . Il n'y fera jamais . Savoir que c'est bien son père qui prononçait ces mots , était … presque inimaginable . Harold n'aurait jamais cru qu'il penserai ça un jour , mais … il voulait rentrer chez lui . Revoir son père . Et lui dire qu'il l'aime . Quand il pense qu'il voulait lui montrer qu'il valait la peine qu'on soit fier de lui alors que Stoïk l'était bien avant .

Il devait avouer , perdre une jambe pour rien , ça fout les boules . Mais bon . Il s'en sortait , jusqu'ici . Puis , il entendit des pas venir de derrière lui . Il savait pertinemment qui c'était , et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres . Mais il disparut en entendit un soupir d'agacement provenir de la bouche de la jeune fille qui s'installait à coté de lui .

- Encore avec cette radio , on dirait , fit Merida en levant les yeux au ciel

- Ouai .. pourquoi ? Un truc va pas ? Fit Harold en fronçant les sourcils

- Tu l'écoutes en boucle depuis plus de 9 heures !

- Et alors ? En quoi ça pourrait te déranger ?

- Je sais pas , je veux dire , .. t'en as pas marre ? Certes tu as découvert que ton père est fier de toi mais c'est pas la peine de rester couper du monde

Harold serra légèrement les poings , son regard se faisant plus froid . En fin de compte , la rousse ne sait pas vraiment rassurer les gens quand il le faut ..

- Merida , je pense pas que tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie pour moi

- Si , bien sûr que je m'en rends compte , mais je trouve que t'y vas un peu trop loin ..

- Loin ?! Je ne fais qu'écouter la radio ! Tu t'attendais à quoi au juste ! Que je dise « tiens , il viens de dire qu'il est fier de moi . C'est ce que j'espérai . Qui a faim ? » !

- C'est pas la peine de t'énerver ! Fit Merida en fronçant à son tour les sourcils

- Mais je ne m'énerve pas !

- à peine !

Harold soupira et détourna le regard . Merida souffla , reprenant calmement . Enfin , elle essaya de reprendre calmement .

- Je te comprends Harold , je sais ce que tu ressens

- Non , tu peux pas comprendre . Lâcha t-il froidement

Merida se releva , serrant les poings et reprenant un regard dure .

- J'essaye juste de t'aider ! Après si Monsieur se vexe pour un rien , je n'y peux RIEN !

Harold se releva à son tour et haussa les épaules

- Tu c'est quoi ? Reprend ta pitié , j'en ai pas besoin .

Il lui lança un dernier regard , cette fois avec une pointe de tristesse avant de partir , descendant la pile de rochers . Harold plongea ses mains dans les poches de sa veste et entra dans la foret . Merida l'observa s'éloigner avant de lever les bras au ciel et grogner .

- Me conquérir ? Tu parles !

Elle lâcha un cri avant de donner sans le vouloir un coup de pied dans la radio . Elle écarquilla les yeux quand l'objet bascula , et tomba dans le vide .

- Nan ! S'écria la rousse

Elle se pencha et put voir la radio rebondir sur un rocher , l'antenne se détachant, avant de tomber dans l'eau . La jeune fille resta ainsi avant de se redresser , s'en voulant encore plus désormais

- J'en ai marre !

Elle descendit la pente de rocs , allant vers la plage , poings serrés . Raiponce se trouvait au bord de la plage , les jambes ramenés contre à elle . Elle fixait l'eau chatouiller ses pieds , perdu dans ses pensées . Elle en fut vite sortit quand elle entendit des pas sourds venir de derrière elle . Elle tourna la tête et vit Merida arriver , sourcils fronçés .

- Merida ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- RAAAAHHHHH !

Merida passa sans s'arrêter , sous le regard surpris de la blonde .

- Je vois … , murmura t-elle

* * *

Harold avança tout droit , sans vraiment savoir où il allait . Il maugréa , tout en choutant dans un caillou .

- je m'énervais pas ..et puis elle peut pas comprendre ce que j'ai endurer .. bon c'est vrai que j'aurai pas du lui parler comme ça ..

Il souffla un bon coup , continuant sa marche . Il n'était jamais venu dans ce coin de la foret . Jusqu'ici , il prenait le même chemin pour aller chercher de l'eau ou tournait aux alentours pour chercher de la nourriture . Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensées qu'il réalisa où il se trouvait . Ce coin de la jungle était sombre , les feuilles des arbres vertes foncés . C'était pas très rassurant et ce coin ne lui inspirait pas confiance .

Il continua sa marche , plus prudemment , tournant la tête de droite à gauche . Les oiseaux qui se trouvaient dans les arbres piaillaient avant de s'envoler , faisant sursauter le brun . Il tourna sur lui-même , marchant à l'envers quelques secondes , observant les oiseaux s'envoler et vint remarcher correctement . Mais il se stoppa sur place et écarquilla les yeux . Il vit devant lui , à quelques mètres , une grotte . Un trou profond dans une roche . Harold plissa les yeux et s'avança discrètement , contournant quelques arbres .

Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche , comme si il s'attendait à voir quelque chose et finit par s'avançer , se trouvant en face de l'obscurité . Il posa une main sur le haut de la grotte et se pencha sur le coté , essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose à l'intérieur . Mais comme il s'y attendait , il ne voyait absolument rien . Il soupira et secoua la tête . Mais il se statufia sur place quand il entendit un grognement . Les yeux écarquillés , il se redressa petit à petit et quand il retourna , sa respiration se coupa et la panique s'empara de lui quand il vit à quelques mètres devant lui , un animal aussi noir que la nuit .

C'était une sorte de matou géant , avec une paire de yeux verts . Mais Harold put déduire assez facilement que c'était une panthère ou un félin assez furax à l'heure actuel . L'animal se pencha légèrement en avant , dévoilant ses canines et se mit à grogner plus fortement . Le brun ouvrit légèrement la bouche et recula petit à petit , sous l'œil de la panthère . Mais après quelques secondes de marche arrière , il finit par heurter la grotte , pour son grand malheur .

- Au nom de Thor , je suis dans la mouise … , dit-il en levant les yeux vers le ciel cacher par les arbres , Ayé . c'est fini . je vais crever .

La panthère poussa un rugissement , prêt à bondir sur le jeune homme . Harold ferma les yeux , sentant sa dernière heure sonné . Mourir sur cette île , était de toute façon très probable . Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir une masse noire bondir sur lui , il entendit soudainement un couinement , attirant son attention . Il rouvrit les yeux , et vit le félin reculer , une de ses pattes légèrement relevé . Harold le fixa sans vraiment comprendre tandis que l'animal reculait le mieux qu'il pouvait .

Le brun , plissa légèrement les yeux quand la panthère se coucha au sol , grognant doucement quand sa patte droite toucha le sol . Ainsi couché face à un humain , il semblait presque dominé et faible . Il fixa Harold quelques secondes avant de s'allonger et de poser sa tête contre le sol , fermant les yeux . Ce qui était troublant , c'était le fait que l'on voyait les cotes de l'animal tellement il était maigre . Un animal féroce comme ça ? Maigre ? Et ne pas oser s'attaquer à une proie tel qu'un Haddock ? Quelque chose n'allait décidément pas .

Il s'asseya sur le sol , légèrement sonné , et continua d'observer la bête , captiver par la respiration forte de l'animal . Il finit par s'avançer petit à petit , s'approchant de la panthère . D'ici , il pouvait apercevoir sa patte qui était plié , contrairement aux autres . Il compris . Il n'avait rien à manger et le fait qu'il est de la peau sur les os ce fut à cause de sa patte . Blessé ou peut-être cassé . Sans patte est égal à pas de chasse et pas de chasse est égal à mourir de faim . Et ça expliquerai pourquoi ils n'avaient pas remarqué sa présence sur l'île .

Il tendit une main mais la panthère se redressa à temps et se mit à grogner . Harold ramena aussitôt sa main vers lui , l'animal cessant de le fusiller du regard . Ils se regardèrent , yeux dans les yeux , jusqu'à ce que la panthère se mit à bailler . Harold remarqua ainsi ses quelques dents manquantes à l'arrière de sa gueule . Il pencha la tête sur le coté , un léger sourire sur le coté

- Krok .. mou ? Il semblerai qu'il te manque quelques petites choses ..

« Krokmou » , se lécha les babines , ses petites oreilles bougeant parfois . Harold sortit après hésitation de sa poche , un bout de viande qu'il n'avait pas mangé le midi même . Krokmou baissa ses oreilles en arrière , tenter . Le brun se pencha et le mit au sol . Le félin baissa la tête et mangea aussitôt la viande tel … un animal sauvage . Harold recula , légèrement surpris et fit un sourire presque amusé .

Krokmou , après avoir avalé sa nourriture , fixa Harold , les pupilles dilatés , ce qui surpris le brun . Il voulut approcher sa main de sa fourrure ébène , mais l'animal reprit ses instincts sauvage et se remit à le menacer en grognant . Harold soupira et finit par se relever sous le regard de la panthère .

- Tu veux que je te rapportes à manger ?

En guise de réponse , le ventre de Krokmou se mit à gronder tel un tremblement de terre . Harold ria gaiement avant de hocher la tête .

* * *

Allongé au sol , le ventre hurlant , sa patte brisé , douloureuse , il se sentait faible , prêt à mourir et à attendre son heure . Il le savait pourtant , il savait qu'à cause de cette blessure , il ne pouvait plus rien . Un peu comme un oiseau , sans ailes , il ne peut rien faire . Les yeux fermés , il attendait . Le jeune homme qui venait de lui donner de la viande , partit .

Il l'aurait bien croquer celui-là . Mais il n'avait pas la force . Et puis , certes il avait l'air appétissant , mais il semblait perdu . Et il n'avait pas l'air dangereux , ou alors , il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire du mal . À moins que ce ne soit que tromperie . Il n'en savait rien , et il ne voulait pas savoir , ni penser . C'est alors qu'il entendit du bruit . Il rouvrit les peux , les pupilles étroites et se redressa , se mettant à grogner .

- Woh ! Tout doux … je viens te rapporter du poisson ..

Harold se trouvait devant lui , et semblait tout de même anxieux . Krokmou cessa de le menacer à la vue de la coupelle remplis de poissons que le brun détenait dans ses mains . Krokmou finit par s'asseoir sur le postérieur , fit attention à sa blessure et fixa Harold , sa queue bougeant dans tous les sens , tel un chat . Harold finit par poser le bol au sol , Krokmou se précipitant pour dévorer le festin qui s'y trouvait .

Enfin à manger . Après tout ce temps d'attente , il pouvait enfin se remplir l'estomac . Et grâce à Harold . Pourquoi voulait-il l'aider ? Pourquoi ne pas le tuer comme l'aurait fait tant d'autres ? Pourquoi le nourrir et le maintenir en vie ? Alors qu'il avala un autre poisson , Harold s'asseya et fixa avec attention le comportement de la panthère . Malgré quelques dents manquantes , l'animal ne perdait pas d'adrénaline pour déchiqueter ses proies .

Mais Harold ne semblait pas effrayer . Non . Captiver . Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et observa sa patte droite . Il semblait souffrir à cause de ce membre . Sans doute fouler , ou bien cassé . Quand Krokmou finit d'engloutir son dernier poisson , il leva les yeux vers le brun . Le jeune homme finit par se pencher vers le félin , approchant sa main de sa patte .

- Laisse moi regarder ..

Krokmou ramena sa patte vers lui , méfiant . Harold le fixa et secoua la tête

- T'inquiète .. je te ferai pas de mal ..

Harold approcha une main de son visage , sa paume à quelques centimètres de sa fourrure noire , tandis que Krokmou observait sa peau les pupilles dilatés .

- Fais moi confiance ..

Harold resta ainsi . L'animal finit par fermer les yeux et approcha sa tête , mettant en contact sa fourrure contre la peau de l'adolescent . Harold cessa un moment de respirer . Puis finit par faire un sourire , caressant sa tête , le félin ronronnant . Harold tendit ses deux mains , ne faisant que le gratouiller , pour le plus grand bien de Krokmou . Mais il fit un mouvement brusque , la patte droite de Krokmou heurtant le sol .

La panthère rugissa de douleur , Harold reculant soudainement surpris . La patte en l'air , Krokmou semblait gémir , les canines bien visibles . Le brun reprit son souffle , ayant eut la peur de sa vie et finit par secouer la tête

- Désolé .. je voulais pas ..

Il se surprit à parler à un animal sauvage qui pouvait le dévorer à n'importe quel moment . Il soupira et se releva . Krokmou cessa de gémir et fixa l'adolescent les oreilles relevés .

- Je reviendrai .. j'apporterai à manger et j'essayerai de te soigner … je te le promets .

Il lui adressa un sourire et partit , laissant le bol vide au sol . Quand il disparut à travers les arbres , Krokmou baissa les yeux et se lécha la patte , essayant de calmer sa douleur . Il finit par bailler et se rallongea le long du sol . Décidément , cet humain était bizarre . Mais aimable . Il avait l'air sincère . Et il était différent .


	14. Chapter 14 : la panthère noire (2)

Chapitre 14 : La panthère noire (2ème partie)

Il ne voyait d'abord rien , sa vue cacher par le sable qu'il longeait de tout son corps . Il s'avançait en battant des pieds , les deux mains empoignant un harpon en bois qu'avait fabriquer Merida pour la pêche. Et aujourd'hui , c'est Jack qui s'y colle . Une fois le sable dissiper , il put voir un long récif de corail teinté de plusieurs couleurs qui donnaient vie à l'eau pourtant claire de l'océan , enfin le bord de l'océan . Plus il s'avançait , plus il pouvait remarquer les différentes espèces de poissons qui y vivait . C'était magique et magnifique , pouvoir voir quelque chose comme ça , c'était presque rare .

Le masque de plongé sur le nez , il s'avança , en écartant des bras les poissons et passant par dessus le corail , et chercha des yeux quelque chose .. d'appétissant ou de .. de comestible . Quelque chose à manger en conclusion . Et son souhait fut exaucé quand il vit du mouvement sous une pierre tout au fond . Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il alla vers le lieu plus ou moins discrètement . Il plissa les yeux et put constater que c'était une raie . Il hocha la tête et vint se mettre en position , prêt à tirer ...

* * *

- Qui est-ce qui a faim ?

Jack sortit de l'eau , les vagues l'écrasant à moitié , et tendit un bras en l'air , un sac de maille remplis . Raiponce et Merida se rapprochèrent , tout de même surprise .

- T'as réussi ? Questionna la blonde

- C'est possible ? Renchérit Merida

Jack roula les yeux au ciel et finit par sortir entièrement de l'eau et s'approcha des filles , lâchant le sac au sol et mit ses mains sur ses hanches .

- Et t'as eut quoi ? Demanda la rousse en haussant les sourcils

- Quelques poissons , des oursins et une bonne grosse raie , dit-il tout sourire

- Intéressant , fit la blonde

- Mouais .. j'aurais fait mieux que l'argenté , nargua Merida

- T'avais qu'à venir , la Furie , répondit Jack avec un sourire joueur

- Idiot

- Traîtresse

- Abruti

- Pourri gâté

Alors qu'une guerre de surnoms affectifs débuta , Raiponce tourna la tête , blasé . Mais ce n'est que là qu'elle aperçut Harold venir de la foret . Elle put le voir s'approcher de l'abri en toute discrétion .

- Les gars .. , chuchota t-elle

Ceux-ci cessèrent de se chamailler et se tourna et purent à leur tour apercevoir le brun . Celui-ci alla sous l'abri et remplis un panier de on ne sait quoi . Une fois son travail terminé , il bailla un bon coup , quelque peu exténuer , se releva , et mit le panier sur son dos . Mais ce n'est que là qu'il put voir que les 3 adolescents le fixait curieusement . Il se racla la gorge et leur adressa un sourire , mais il s'estompa quand il croisa le regard de Merida . Celle-ci ressentit un pincement au cœur et se contenta de lui lancer un regard douloureux malgré elle . Il baissa les yeux et finit par repartir dans le bois en marche rapide . Jack secoua la tête et croisa les bras , une fois le jeune homme loin de là .

- Il compte faire ça combien de temps ? Ça fait des jours qu'il ne mange plus avec nous , qu'il ne nous parle plus et qu'il passe son temps dans la foret !

- C'est peut-être mieux comme ça .. , murmura la rousse les sourcils froncés

Raiponce et Jack s'échangèrent un regard avant de le reporter sur l'adolescente .

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Demanda Jack

- Ils se sont disputés .. , murmura Raiponce entre ses dents

- Ahh … , mais c'est pas une raison pour dire ça , et puis tu l'aimes de toute façon , reprit Jack

- Jack ! S'écria Raiponce

- Raiponce ! tu lui as dit !

- N-Non ! Il le savait déjà ..

Merida grogna et leva les bras au ciel . Si ça continue comme ça , il va finir par le savoir . Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient que quatre sur cette île … Mais d'un coté , Jack avait raison . Pour une fois . Elle l'aimait et ça fait des jours qu'elle ne lui a pas adresser la parole , ni même regarder dans les yeux . Le soir , il ne dormait pas sous l'abri , à ses cotés . Il restait sur la plage , à observer la lune ou il était introuvable , passant la soirée dans la foret . Elle devait faire quelque chose . Merida finit par secouer la tête et se dirigea vers la foret .

- Où tu vas ? Demanda la blonde

- … chercher à manger , dit-elle en empoignant son arc et ses flèches

Elle leur jeta un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et disparut à travers les arbres . Jack haussa un sourcil et croisa les bras , tournant la tête vers Raiponce avec un légère moue

- à manger ? Mais je viens d'attraper une raie !

- Une prochaine fois , peut-être , dit-elle en tapotant son épaule

Jack soupira , laissant tomber ses épaules , Raiponce ricanant . Elle garda sa main sur son épaule , le regard porté sur la foret , là où était partit Merida . Jack tourna les yeux vers elle , un léger sourire sur le visage . Il finit par poser sa main sur celle poser sur son épaule , et fixa les yeux de Raiponce , celle-ci tournant la tête vers le jeune homme . Bon dieu , qu'il était gelé ! Il faisait chaud , ils étaient en plein été , il y a du soleil , ils sont sur une plage , mais non , il faut qu'il soit froid comme un glaçon ! Mais cela ne semblait pas déranger la blonde qui fixait ses yeux bleus glacés .

Celui-ci laissa ses doigts s'entremêler avec ceux de l'adolescente et leurs mains s'enlevèrent de son épaule pour se trouver devant eux , paume contre paume . Leurs cœurs battirent la chamade , leurs regards ne se quittant pas . Une voix dans la tête de Raiponce se mit à hurler , lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs .. mais elle se contenta de le fixer et de plonger dans ses yeux . Jack secoua la tête , ses doigts jouant avec ceux de la blonde ..

- Raiponce … , Raiponce je-

Ils entendirent un hurlement retentirent à travers toute l'île . Celui d'Harold . Les adolescents fixèrent les oiseaux s'envoler avant de se jeter un regard et de partir vers la foret en courant .. quelque chose n'allait pas . Et c'était sûrement grave .

* * *

Harold , je suis désolé . Non . Je voulais te dire que .. je pense qu'on s'est disputé pour que dalle et .. Non plus . Hé , c'est quand qu'on se pardonne ? Euh .. je pense pas . Elle ne faisait que réfléchir à ses phrases , elle se torturait presque . Parce que s'excuser était une réel épreuve pour la fille à la carapace qui résiste à tout . À tout , sauf au brun .. Pourquoi dieu s'intéressait-elle à lui ? Il est plus maigre et plus faible qu'elle et puis il est pas si beau que … bon ok , il était vachement mignon … et elle pourrait se tuer pour ses yeux verts .. Oh dieu qu'ils sont ... qu'il est ...

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand elle entendit du mouvement . Elle fronça les sourcils et se stoppa , tournant la tête de tous cotés . Elle n'avait jamais explorer ce coté de la jungle . Les arbres semblaient plus sobres , leurs feuilles plus foncés et l'air était froid , les rayons du soleil cachés par les branches des arbres . Il y avait une ambiance assez lugubre et elle n'aimait pas ça . Merida pouvait entendre une sorte de grognement sourd . Le genre de grognement que ferait ..

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se cacha directement derrière un arbre . Elle souffla , d'abord légèrement nerveuse , et tourna petit à petit la tête sur sa gauche . Son souffle se coupa et son sang se glaça quand elle aperçut une énorme masse noire devant une grotte . Une panthère . Celle-ci semblait se lécher la patte , n'ayant pas remarquer la présence de la rousse . Celle-ci finit par prendre doucement son arc , et sortit une de ses flèches . Elle la mit en place et garda un œil sur l'animal , les battements de son cœur s'accélérant .

Comment se fait-il qu'il bête comme ça puisse vivre sur cette île ? Et qu'ils n'aient remarquer sa présence ? Elle ne se posa pas d'avantage de questions . Elle mit la flèche en position et tira légèrement sur la corde , mais cela fit un léger son de frottement . L'oreille du félin se dressa et il finit par lever les yeux , la pupille fine . Merida ne devait pas ralentir ou bien s'arrêter , sinon ce sera elle la proie .

Harold sauta par dessus un tronc d'arbre , et s'approcha de la grotte en marchant tranquillement , les yeux fixant le sol . Il les levèrent , un léger sourire aux lèvres . Mais celui-ci s'estompa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux . Merida prête à tirer et à tuer Krokmou . Il secoua la tête et lâcha son panier avant de se mettre à courir

- NON !

Tout se passa vite .

La jeune fille lâcha la corde , soudainement surprise et ce n'est qu'à la dernière seconde qu'elle put voir Harold , courir et se mettre devant l'animal , avant que la flèche ne vienne transpercer son épaule . Il poussa un hurlement et tomba au sol , Krokmou levant les oreilles et Merida écarquillant les yeux .

Tout s'était passé si vite .

Harold se cala contre le tronc d'un arbre , sa respiration forte et très irrégulière , sa main gauche tenant son épaule droite , là où la flèche était planté . La vache , ça faisait mal !

- Harold ! S'écria Merida réalisant soudainement la gravité de la situation

Elle lâcha l'arc au sol , et se mit à courir vers le brun . Mais Krokmou , étant bien conscient de ce que venait de faire Merida s'interposa en se mettant devant Harold et en rugissant , pencher en avant . La rousse tomba au sol , surprise , mais surtout apeuré , et leva une main devant elle comme si elle avait le pouvoir de la protéger du prédateur , et ferma les yeux en serrant fortement les dents .

- Non ! Krokmou ! Laisse là .. c-c'est une amie .. , s'écria Harold à l'adresse du félin tout en continuant de gémir de douleur

Merida ouvrit petit à petit les yeux , sa main toujours devant elle . Ses yeux étaient désormais grands ouverts . Ce qui la surprit , ce fut quand l'animal s'écarta , comme si avait entendu et qu'il obéissait à Harold . Et en plus , il lui a donner un nom ? Il était au courant de sa présence ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien . Non , ce serait plus logique de dire que plus rien n'était compréhensible . Elle sortit de ses pensées et revint à la réalité quand elle entendit Harold gémir . Elle soupira et rampa jusqu'à lui , surveillant du coin des yeux Krokmou , pas rassurer . Une fois , aux cotés du brun , elle s'empressa d'oublier l'animal et de prendre la tête d'Harold entre ses mains , affolé et paniqué .

- Harold ! ça va ? Oh mon dieu .. j-je voulais pas !

Une horrible douleur lui lançait dans l'épaule à chaque fois qu'il inspirait et qu'il expirait . Il poussait des légers gémissements à chaque expiration tout en tenant son épaule . Merida enleva le coté de sa veste , et se crispa à la vue du sang qui coulait . La flèche n'avait traverser aucun textile , et s'était alors planté directement dans la chair . Heureusement pour lui , ça ne lui sera pas fatal . Ça sera juste très douloureux .. Alors que Merida était en train d'essayer de le rassurer et se contentait de prendre son visage à deux mains en extirpant les mèches de son front , Harold se mit alors à rire malgré la souffrance . La rousse fronça alors les sourcils , le regard inquisiteur

- Quoi ? Dit-elle sans réfléchir

- On .. on dirait que ta menace de mort tiens toujours .. , dit-il avec un sourire forcé

Merida le fixa quelques secondes dans les yeux avant de rire à son tour en baissant les yeux . Elle secoua la tête , tandis que l'adolescent sentit la douleur resurgir . Merida leva aussitôt les yeux , la panique reprenant le dessus

- Ok .. ok ! il faut t'emmener à l'abri .. e-et on essayera de te soigner . Ok ?

Harold se contenta d'hocher vivement la tête , faisant rouler d'autre gouttelettes de sang le long de son bras .

- Ok .. , murmura Merida en enroulant le bras non atteint d'Harold autour de son cour et de le soulever

Une fois debout , Krokmou grogna . Merida sursauta , manquant de faire trébucher le descendant des vikings et claqua sa langue .

- Mais merde , tu peux me dire ce que c'est que que _ça_ ?!

- Je t'expliquerai , dit-il en serrant les dents par la douleur , sentant bien la flèche dans sa chair

Merida lui jeta un regard pas rassurer du tout avant de rouler les yeux au ciel et d'essayer de s'avancer en faisant bien attention au brun , évitant de le faire souffrir d'avantage . Décidément , il n'avait pas de chance . Puis , arriva en courant Raiponce et Jack .

- Les gars ! Qu'est-ce qui-

Elle plaqua ses mains devant sa bouche à la vue de la blessure et au sang dégoulinant du brun . Jack quant à lui , eut la mâchoire inférieure qui se décrochait et qui tombait au sol .

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?! Je sais que vous vous faites la tronche mais c'est pas la peine de le prendre pour un gibier ! s'écria Jack en s'adressant à la Furie

- Commence pas à m'accuser à tort l'abruti , fit Merida en fronçant les sourcils

- Alors explique moi comment- OH LA VACHE !

Jack recula aussitôt , ainsi que la blonde quand ils virent la panthère noire s'avancer et se mettre aux cotés d'Harold , tout en les fixant du regard .

- Surtout .. ne bougez pas .. , fit Jack en tendant une main face à lui et en s'adressant à Harold et Merida

Harold poussa un soupir d'exaspération et caressa de sa main tacheter de sang la fourrure ébène du félin , malgré la vive douleur qui parcourait son bras .

- Il fera rien , dit-il simplement

Krokmou ronronna . Les deux adolescents fixèrent la scène les yeux écarquillés , ainsi que Merida qui pencha la tête sur le coté .

- Je crois que j'ai dû boire trop d'eau de mer en allant chercher la raie .. , fit Jack en plaquant une main sur son front

Raiponce ne faisait qu'observer l'animal de haut en bas et un léger sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres . Merida , ne regardait plus Krokmou , mais Harold avec un sourire . Elle tenait sa main , son bras autour de son cou , et la resserra d'avantage entre ses doigts . Mais elle reprit ses esprits quand Harold cria de douleur sa main se crispant sur les poils noirs de l'animal .

- Il faut retourner à l'abri et le soigner , fit Merida sérieusement


End file.
